


Ashaya (Tehs-tor)

by aaamoon, Adenil



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bachelor Party, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Political Intrigue, Weddings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: Ashaya（love）名词1. 爱；热爱 2. 心爱之人；钟爱之物动词爱慕；热爱Tehs-tor（deceive）动词1. 使人误信；误导 2. 欺骗；诓骗Spock 和 McCoy 假结婚，然后不小心真正爱上了对方。Spock and McCoy get fake-married but accidentally fall in real-love.A Chinese translation ofAshaya (Tehs-tor)byAdenil.字数：九万多





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ashaya (Tehs-tor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238859) by [Adenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil). 



> Huge thanks for letting me do it！  
> This is my favorite Spones fic!!!

　　「为了得到爱，得到我们一直想要但从未拥有的爱，得到我们想要但没准备好给予的爱，我们追求浪漫关系。我们相信这种浪漫关系，比任何东西都能拯救我们。真爱的确有救赎的力量，只要我们愿意被救。爱情只会拯救想被拯救的人。」

——贝尔•胡克斯《关于爱的一切：新视野》

( _All About Love_ _：_ _New Visions_ by Bell Hooks)

 _telik_ (married)

（形容词）结婚的；已婚的；婚姻的

 

*

 

　　在经过几周的深思熟虑和冥想之后，Spock意识到唯一符合逻辑的措施，是向McCoy医生求婚。

　　他研究了McCoy家乡的人类婚约习俗，出奇地详细且复杂，和瓦肯传统很相似。可惜的是，长时间的冥想耗尽了他的时间。他不能对McCoy进行至少六个月到一年的追求，同时熟悉对方的家人朋友，也不能征求McCoy父母的同意和他携手走进婚姻殿堂。他只能直接进行最后一步。他弄到了一瓶安多利亚酒，他记得医生最近喝完了自己的秘密（并不）存货，还复制了一枚素雅的银制订婚戒指。在一个他知道医生既不忙碌又不过度劳累的时间，他来到McCoy的宿舍门前，按响了门铃。

　　不一会儿，Spock听到门后传来脚步声，接着McCoy出现了。他看到Spock有些诧异。他的反应是可以理解的，因为Spock从未拜访过McCoy的宿舍，也很少在休息时间与医生一起度过。

　　“Spock，你怎么来了？有人受伤了？”McCoy身子探出门，在走廊上左右寻找所说的伤员。

　　“据我所知，没有。我来和你讨论另外一件紧急的事。”

　　McCoy一脸怀疑，“和船员无关的事？”

　　“没有关系。”Spock耐心说道，“我可以进去吗？”

　　“当然可以。等我……”屋子有些凌乱，McCoy开始在宿舍里四处收拾。Spock经过打开的门，站在屋子中间，看着McCoy把咖啡桌上的一摞书推到一边，然后把沙发上的一排数据板整理好。“屋子很乱，抱歉。”他笑着说。

　　“没关系。”Spock举起那瓶安多利亚酒，“我给你带来了这个。”

　　McCoy目瞪口呆地看着他，“你又要快死了？”

　　Spock蹙眉，“否定的。”

　　“那这是……什么情况？逗我玩？”

　　Spock紧锁着眉毛，“我不开玩笑。”

　　“那可不。”McCoy说着，仔细观察着酒瓶，好像那是一只发狂的tribble，“我想你也不会开玩笑。”他小心接过来，轻轻吹了声口哨，“这可是瓶好酒。你不是在钓鱼执法吧？虽然安多利亚酒不违反联邦法律，但是舰上不该有，这我知道。”McCoy看上去一点也不担心。相反，他摆出他的老样子，准备好要打架的架势。

　　“这不是诱捕行为。”Spock说，依然非常耐心。他犹豫了一下，然后问道，“医生，我们可以就座吗？”

　　“当然，请。”McCoy示意了一下矮沙发，然后开始找杯子。“你想来一杯吗？”

　　“不用了，谢谢。我父亲的种族——”

　　“好了好了我知道。只是出于礼貌问一下。”

　　“你可以开始享用了。”Spock坐下，看着医生给自己倒了满满一杯酒。McCoy捻着酒杯，凑到鼻前嗅着酒香，然后啜了一口。他紧抿着嘴，接着深深呼出一口气，懒散地坐在了Spock旁边。

　　“现在，告诉你的医生，你哪里不舒服。”

　　“McCoy医生，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

　　McCoy愣了一下。他看了一眼他的酒，又闻了一下芬芳的香气，然后一饮而尽，紧接着又给自己倒了一杯。“……你说什么？”

　　“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

　　“我还以为我听错了。”

　　McCoy站起身，走到远处墙边。他摆弄着壁架上的雕塑，背对着Spock。“听着，我知道你不开玩笑——”

　　“是的。”

　　“——所以肯定是别的什么事。你最近闻什么奇怪的花了吗？”

　　“并没有。”Spock突然感到有些懊悔，一种他极度控制的情绪。“我道歉，医生。我想到进行这种行为时，鲜花是非常常见的礼物。但是我忽略了这一习惯。”

　　McCoy猛地转过身，“你被什么东西附体了吗？”Spock摇摇头。“最近遇到什么奇怪的能量体了？摔倒撞到头？触电？经历过濒死体验？”McCoy走了回来，而Spock无视了医生列举的各种猜测。“和邪恶生物精神融合？传送机把你一分两半？和Scotty互换身体了？”听到这儿Spock抬起了眉毛，但依然摇了摇头。

　　McCoy重重地坐回沙发。“那么Spock先生，恐怕我不得不相信你是真的在问我这个问题。”

　　“瓦肯人从不说谎。”

　　“也不夸大事实。”McCoy鄙夷道。

　　“是什么导致你不相信你的听觉？”

　　McCoy打了个响指，“说得对！我可能幻听了。你快检查我的脑袋。看到淤伤或者皮肤变色了吗？我的瞳孔怎么样？扩大了？等等，要是出现幻觉的人是你，那你的反馈就是不客观的……”

　　“医生。”

　　“对不起，Spock，但是你想让我他妈的怎么想！？定期找我麻烦的企业号大副，从没对我表示过一丝好感，突然想要和我结婚？我，一个来自乔治亚离过婚的乡巴佬？一个有说明书都不能和你好好相处的人？一个你总是嘲笑感情用事工作无能的我，还有我的口音？我？”

　　Spock仔细思考了一下。“你作为舰医的表现通常是可以接受的。”

　　“哦，这不就好了吗。就当我没怀疑过你！我当然愿意和你结婚了！真的早就应该看出来了，之前对我挑刺都是为了吸引我的注意。”McCoy阴着脸，不断嘲讽，“这就是你想要的？”他低声说。

　　Spock没有理解言外之意，于是他选择了无视。“从你的语气来看，我假设你不是认真接受我的求婚。请允许我解释。”

　　“当然可以。”McCoy装模作样地挥挥手，躺回了沙发，不断抿着他的酒杯。“请吧。”

　　“你知道我是一位王子吗？”

　　McCoy语气慌张，“什么？我不知道。”

　　“事实的确如此。”Spock思索着如何最佳地表达他的困境。“我父亲的家族已经统治瓦肯星超过八世纪了。”

　　“我连瓦肯有皇室都不知道。”

　　“我们的政治体系很……复杂。我相信不论在历史中还是现在，地球没有相似的制度可以对比。这个问题可以下次再讨论。所剩时间不多了，必须采取行动。最近我父亲生病了。治疗师认为他只剩下两到三年的时间。”

　　“Spock，”McCoy伸出一只手放在Spock肩膀上，“我很遗憾。”

　　Spock看了一眼McCoy的手，然后抬头看着他，不确定如何回应这个行为。他决定无视它，继续解释。“……我母亲将继承王位，但是和瓦肯人相比，她的寿命相对较短，以及她的人类习惯，瓦肯立法会合理地担心她无法长期统治瓦肯。而且，我的哥哥依然失踪——”

　　“你还有个兄弟？”

　　“——即使他被找到了，也不适合作为君主。因此议会要求我采取必要行动，立即成为合格的继承人，为我父亲的离世做好准备。”

　　“也就是说，让你别再和星际联邦瞎混了。”

　　“是的。”

　　McCoy琢磨着，“所以这些行为包括结婚？”

　　Spock欣然看到McCoy如此迅速就理解了逻辑之处。“是的。因此，我们回到刚才的问题：你愿意和我结婚吗？”

　　第三次听到这个问题了，McCoy依然难以接受。他回避地盯着他的酒。“Spock，这真的太突然了。我们都没有在谈恋爱！”

　　“是的。”

　　“你不是有个……小情人在家吗？”McCoy突然笑了，“我天，我猜T’pring现在肯定捶胸顿足非常后悔（kicking herself）。”

　　Spock的脑海里不由弹出T’pring试图把脚踩到自己臀部的情景。非常有趣的画面。“可能。”他表示赞同。“实际上，在瓦肯星上我并没有‘小情人’。我的顾问准备了他们视为合适结婚人选的名单。”

　　“这不就行了。从上面选一个。”

　　“他们认为那些人选是合适的。我不认为。我认为和那些人之中任何一位建立长期伴侣关系都是不可接受的。”

　　McCoy深吸了一口气。“但是和我就行。”他说，并不算是个疑问句。

　　但Spock还是回答了，“是的。”

　　“Spock，我去，这——好吧，你名单上的人有什么问题？”

　　“议会的名单。”Spock纠正。“总的来说，他们都是议会安插的内线，保证我听从议会非常保守的政治意愿。”

　　“哦。”

　　“就算他们不是，我不认为和他们之一的伴侣关系会带来精神上的启发，而这对于长期关系是必要的。虽然他们都才智过人，但我相信我们没有共同语言。而且，很多人我没有见过面。我需要深入接触才能更全面地计算兼容性。因为缺少数据，我只能认为原假设是正确的，我们不会比两个随机挑选的人相处得更好。当然，鉴于议会有架空我的倾向，可能相处得更差。因此，”他顿了一下，“我不希望和瓦肯人结婚。”

　　“为什么你他妈的不呢？”

　　Spock平静地看着他，“一个不合逻辑的情感冲动。”

　　McCoy咧着嘴笑了，“我天，Spock，你真是小题大做。”他轻声笑着，一只手揉着自己的棕色头发。“我不敢相信，你居然向我承认了。”他嘟囔着，然后清了清嗓子，“那你的熟人怎么样？学院时候的朋友？”

　　“虽然我在学院很受欢迎——”他注意到McCoy怀疑的白眼，“并没有合适的人选。和我交往最深的Pike舰长，现在在Talos IV，和Vina有着幸福的一夫一妻制婚姻。我的其他学院熟人都有相似的情况。”

　　“我怀疑他们可没那么相似。”McCoy说着，一边摇了摇头，像是要抛掉这个想法。“好吧，那舰上的人。见鬼，你跑来问我干什么？你现在应该在Jim的宿舍。除非……”他的表情有些同情，“他已经拒绝你了？”

　　“我没有询问Kirk舰长和我结婚。你是我第一也是唯一的选择。”McCoy对他的坦诚面如土色，这让Spock皱起眉毛。“你必须理解，医生，我请求你肩负的责任非常重大。我的伴侣需要定期访问瓦肯星，直到我母亲决定传位，或者不幸去世。那个时候我们会定居在瓦肯星，进行外交活动。”他微微点头。“Jim的最爱是企业号，并且永远都是。他在这里的职责在别的地方是无法完成的。但是，医生的职责……”

　　“在哪儿都能进行。”McCoy替他接话，出乎Spock意料地发起火来，“这就是你的逻辑，Spock？我的工作就这么不重要，让我可以把一辈子都搭在你的一时冲动上？”

　　Spock叹了口气，“我了解你工作的重要性，医生。我永远不会僭越去要求你停止救死扶伤。我选择你，还有一个原因。”

　　McCoy怒火中烧。“什么原因？”他厉声问道。

　　“你是个非常能够体会别人感受的人。你对其他生命形式的关爱无人可及。”Spock解释，他觉得他所说的是非常明显的。“我知道如果我死去，你会公平合理地统治瓦肯。你会关心体谅人民——我敢肯定——仁爱慈善。你总会做你相信是正确的事。”他扬起眉毛，“即使我可能不赞同你对某些情况的判断。”

　　McCoy沉默了好一会儿，他紧咬着牙思考着Spock的话。“我不是说要答应，”他终于开口，“但是我需要时间考虑。”

　　“可以接受。”Spock说着，一边站起身。“我已经准备了详细资料，将很快发送给你。你有七天时间思考最终答案。”

　　“这么早？”McCoy看着有些动摇。

　　“如果我不及时通知议会，他们会替我决定。”

　　“这是——这是强迫行为！”

　　“是的。”

　　“这是什么鬼逻辑？”

　　Spock挑起眉毛。“非常高效的逻辑。”

　　“好吧，我会一周内给你答复。”McCoy嘟囔着，把脸埋进双手。“记得提醒我以后不要大半夜给奇怪瓦肯人开门。”

　　Spock克制住不去点明现在只是1800地球时，离“大半夜”还有很久。“这个也是给你的。”Spock说，拿出一个黑丝绒戒指盒。

　　McCoy像是接过一只虫子，轻轻地用拇指和食指捏着。“这是……？”他打开盒子闭上了嘴，盯着它看。

　　“……如果你决定拒绝我的求婚，也可以留着，”Spock最后说，“这是个礼物。日安，医生。”

　　McCoy没有出声，显然太过震惊无法回应。Spock离开的时候，McCoy还没有缓过来神。他回到自己的宿舍冥想，预测McCoy的回答。

 

*

 

　　McCoy喝光了Spock送的安多利亚酒，把自己喝得烂醉（royally），字面意义上的。然后爬了三层甲板去找Jim寻求帮助。

　　“Spock有个哥哥。”他说，抓着Jim的睡衣上衣哭哭啼啼。

　　“他有个啥？”Jim问，拽着McCoy的衣领把他从走廊上拉进屋。“我天，老骨头，你怎么了？”

　　“……喝醉了。”他抽噎着。

　　“显而易见。”

　　McCoy突然发现自己的身体横过来了，幸好是Jim有意为之，等McCoy的头不那么晕了，他注意到自己躺在Jim的床上，盯着天花板。“为什么？”他问自己。

　　“我去给你倒杯水……我记得我这儿还有一支醒酒针，你打赌我喝不过Scotty那次。”

　　“你还没给钱呢。”McCoy哭嚎道。

　　Jim看了一眼无礼的McCoy，然后离开了他的视线。McCoy立即开始感到疲倦，晚上发生的事耗尽了他的力气，他睁不开眼，开始打盹。然后Jim回来，把无针注射器捅到他脖子上。

　　“嗷。”McCoy虚弱地说。

　　“你自找的。现在坐起来，把水喝了。”

　　McCoy听了Jim的话，还是有些头晕脑胀。他喝太多酒了，药剂无法完全分解他体内的酒精，不过现在他只是觉得有些耳鸣，而不是不省人事。他把水喝了，然后吃了一块Jim给他的饼干。他感觉胃舒服多了，但是头还很疼。

　　“现在告诉我Spock的哥哥是什么情况？我都不知道他有兄弟。”

　　“我也不知道。”McCoy可怜兮兮地说，“Spock的很多事我直到今晚才知道。比如说他想和我结婚。”

　　“什么？”Jim睁大眼睛看着他。“老骨头，你讲真的？你到底喝了多少？”

　　“这是我开始喝之前知道的。好吧，大概是边喝边知道的。”他躺回床上，夸张地甩过一只胳膊遮着眼睛，然后把整个故事讲给Jim。

　　Jim安静地听着。McCoy讲完之后，他又沉默了一会儿。“……政治假结婚听起来不想是应该告诉舰长的事情，老骨头。”

　　“你没在帮忙。”McCoy拿起长方枕头砸向Jim，“说得好像我们之间有秘密似的。”

　　“过奖了。”Jim躺在他身边，两人一起看着天花板，腿从床沿垂下来，脚放在地上。“你打算怎么做？”

　　McCoy把枕头蒙在脸上想要闷死自己。“我不知道。”他说，声音沉闷。

　　“什么？”

　　他扔开枕头。“我不知道！我他妈的应该怎么做？”

　　“听从你内心的想法。”Jim咯咯地傻笑着。“老骨头，让我们合乎逻辑地考虑——别，别跟我哼唧！你知道的，这是最好的办法。”

　　“好吧。”McCoy说，怏怏地妥协于老天爷的玩笑。

　　“你想和他结婚吗？”

　　“定义‘想’。”

　　“你看到他的时候，脑内有没有百花齐放？有没有小鸟在背后唱歌？舰上的空气循环有没有吹起他的头发？你有没有觉得少男心爆棚（grow all squishy inside）？”

　　“没有。”McCoy不耐烦地说，不知怎的有些负罪感，因为他似乎真的经常注意Spock的头发是否被吹起来。“这和结婚有什么关系？”

　　“这是爱情的预兆。而通常相爱的人会结婚，老骨头。”

　　“我可算了。”McCoy咬紧牙关，“试过一次，很讨人厌。还是直接避开整个婚姻制度比较好。”

　　“这样啊，看来你已经做好决定了。”

　　“这不一样！”McCoy在空中挥着胳膊，然后把胳膊落在肚子上的枕头上。“没有那么简单！如果Spock向我求婚是出于……爱情……”他不敢相信传到耳边的话，刚才他自己说的话。“我可以毫不犹豫地拒绝。但这呢？这和那种情况差得远多了。”

　　“的确，我同意。是因为爱情或者友谊结婚更好呢，还是政治？”　

　　“闭嘴吧哲学家。”McCoy注意到Jim开始拿捏的腔调，迅速掐灭了火苗。

　　“那这样问呢，老骨头：你为什么不和他结婚？”

　　“首先，我必须花时间和他一起。”

　　“你会吗？”

　　McCoy张开嘴，然后又闭上了，琢磨着。“我不知道。可能有政治事件，外交会议啥的。Spock万一想做戏打算搬到一起住呢。”

　　“我可以给你调班，让你们俩少见面，如果你想的话。”

　　“接着几年之后……想要找地方退休的想法就蹦出来了。我敢肯定我会得到瓦肯上的资源，真是做梦都不敢想啊。你知道他们有整个象限最大的医疗图书馆吗？”

　　“和Spock花点时间又会怎么样？”

　　McCoy转头盯着Jim，因为答案显而易见，但是Jim没有看他。McCoy皱眉看着他的侧脸。“我们总是打架。”

　　“你们只是斗嘴。”Jim反驳，“基于你刚告诉我的，Spock认为这一点对于伴侣来说很重要。”

　　“别说了。一想到我们三年来的吵架，对于瓦肯来说差不多算是调情，我就有点承受不了。”

　　“我以为拽小女生辫子是地球的传统？”

　　“无论如何，”McCoy突然说，反感地看着Jim得意的傻笑。“我们差别太大了，不可能走下去的。我这么颖悟绝伦英俊潇洒，富有创造力和感染力，而他就是一堵冰墙。”

　　“谁说你缺乏自信我跟谁急，老骨头。”

　　“我的意思是，我们俩水火不容。他根本就不吸引我，包括肉体上的。”

　　Jim一脸怀疑，但是他明智地选择不去评论。“他有暗示过你需要示爱吗？”

　　“我猜是的，为了逢场作戏……”

　　“情况不是这样吧。他的议会想让他和从没见过的人结婚。他们想要的不是狗血爱情故事，他们要的是能统治星球的人。”

　　“这就是另一个原因了。他怎么会觉得我是合适的人选，去和那些政客们打太极？我是个医生，不是外交官！我连晚宴餐桌都安排不好！在你说‘暴脾气’之前，我就早把他们吓跑了。”

　　“大概这就是他选择你的一部分原因。而且你也可以很有魅力。”

　　“南方魅力只是你没听出来的讽刺（Southern charm is just sarcasm you don’t recognize）。”McCoy嘟囔着。但是他认真想了Jim的话。可以嘲讽那些冷冰冰的无聊瓦肯外交家，这想法确实让他有些愉悦。“我还得住在那个火炉一样的见鬼星球。”他无力地说。

　　“不会很久的。而且这么多年Amanda Grayson也过得不错啊。”

　　McCoy似乎把目前能想出来的牢骚都说完了。两人沉默了一会儿，McCoy考虑着情况。他挺想再见到Amanda，虽然成为她的儿婿听起来太吓人了。他知道可能也会见到T’pau——这听起来加倍的吓人，因为上次见她的时候，他就在她眼皮底下撒谎，伪造了Jim的死亡。当然这么做的理由很充分，但他不知道瓦肯人对于欺瞒行为怎么看。他的沉思突然从这儿岔到他们的婚礼会是什么样子。他想象着Spock身披白纱，白纱下面是棕色眼睛。McCoy的手摸到他的口袋，那枚戒指就在里面。Spock的戒指。Spock给他的戒指。

　　“最重要的是，”Jim突然说，将McCoy从想象中惊醒。“你觉得你能接受，看着Spock的顾问给他挑选的某人，心想‘那可以是我’吗？”

　　McCoy哼了一声，但是Jim说的不错。“我是很讨厌那个地精，但我也不想他被迫和自己不想的人结婚。不过我猜我也不是他想要的人，但至少我是他能对付的人。”

　　“你真是同情心泛滥，老骨头。”Jim说，无意中表达了和Spock之前说的话一样的意思。

　　这不就是根本问题吗？他要是答应了，就等于把整个星球背到肩上。亿万人民等着他做正确的事。所有灵魂（还是 _katra_ ，或者无论瓦肯人怎么称呼）都想要权利得到保障。他能应付这种责任吗？

　　他觉得他不能，除非费很大力气。但是他从不相信别人，能够有他一半的尽心去帮助人。就算他不知道具体怎么做，他总会试着做正确的决定。他不能让Spock和某个不信任的人结婚。

　　“他妈的。”他说，再次把脸埋进枕头。“我答应了。”

　　“什么？”

　　McCoy把枕头甩到Jim身上，朝天花板大喊，“我答应了！”

 

*

 

　　“我很高兴听到你这样说，医生。我们可以马上开始婚礼筹备了。”

　　“婚礼筹备？”McCoy弱弱地问。

　　Spock抬起一边眉毛，“我假设你已经阅读过我准备的详细资料了？”

　　“那个啊，我瞄了一眼。看了开头结尾，标题啥的。”McCoy瞪着他，“我没打开。有六百页呢！告诉我重点是什么。”

　　Spock咬了一口他的丹贝奶酪三明治，若有所思地咀嚼着。McCoy和他在餐厅坐得非常近，Spock要身子微微往后倾，才能看清McCoy的表情。McCoy说话的声音很小，同时偷摸地环顾四周。

　　而Spock说话的时候，维持了平时的音量。“在告知议会伴侣人选之前，我还有六天时间。在此之前，我们有必要举行地球习俗的婚礼。虽然瓦肯不会承认婚礼的合法性，但是足以得到T’pau的祝福，并且足够让他们相信我们是相爱的。在我们可以绕道去瓦肯星举行传统典礼之前，只能以此代替。”

　　“你想……在这儿？在企业号上？所有人都会知道？”

　　“是的，医生。”

　　McCoy靠回椅背，皱眉盯着他没动过刀叉的营养块。“我不知道。”

　　“你在担心哪些方面的提议？”

　　“‘所有人都知道’这部分。Spock，一个私密的典礼怎么样？我们可以问Jim在他的宿舍举行。”

　　“我们至少需要一名证婚人。”

　　McCoy大拇指磨蹭着下唇，仔细考虑着，然后说，“问Christine。反正她是我唯一觉得有义务要告诉的人。我知道她能保守秘密。”

　　“你知道这个消息会散布得很快。”

　　“是啊，在瓦肯星上。但是我们都知道，瓦肯星发生啥事这儿可没人了解。瓦肯人的口风可是比金牛座α星人的贝壳嘴还要紧。”　

　　“你可能会说，我们很少进行‘八卦’。”

　　“好吧，今晚我们把文件准备好，和Jim约个时间。我现在就去告诉Christine。”McCoy站起身端起盘子。他左右看了看，把嘴紧紧闭上了。

　　“同意，医生。”Spock说，依然不理解McCoy压低声音的理由。“请好好使用详细资料。”

　　“我会的。”McCoy心不在焉地说，“晚上见，Spock。”

　　Spock看着McCoy穿过房间，把未动一口的午餐放在收餐台上。Spock继续吃他的三明治，迅速吃完之后起身准备离开。他还有工作要做。

　　他朝一位盯着他看的少尉点了点头，走出了餐厅。没有再多想。

 

*

 

　　“我的妈呀。”Mulcahy对所有他遇到的人说，“你们猜我刚才在餐厅无意听到了什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> *Talos IV就是TOS试播集“The Cage”，也就是S01E11-12 “The Menagerie”里的那个星球  
> 　  
> And in case someone might be curious, Bones is 老骨头 in Chinese, Spock is 史波克.


	2. Chapter 2

　　“Christine，你在忙吗？我有件事要告诉你……”

　　她抬起头，蓝眼睛里满是惊讶。“我记得这个语气。出什么事了？”

　　“和以前一样，我又舍生取义了。”他嘟囔着，“去我办公室说吧。”

　　他们走进办公室，McCoy把门禁改成隐私模式。他能感觉到Christine蹙眉盯着他。他坐在他的桌子后面，摸索着触控笔，想着午饭时应该多吃点东西。他真的好饿。

　　“你又要快死了吗？”Christine怀疑地问。

　　“没有！我活得好好的。”McCoy皱起眉毛，“就是……我要告诉你的，可能会吓着你。”

　　她抬起下巴无声地抗议。

　　他磕磕绊绊地继续说，“我知道你一直对Spock先生都有特殊的……倾慕，所以我很难开口。但是对我来说，你不止是我的护士，我也希望我不仅仅是你的上司。你是我的好朋友，Christine。我觉得这很重要，由我现在告诉你，而不是让你过很多年之后才发现。”Christine表情越来越困惑，于是McCoy加快了语速。“你要理解，我根本想都没想过这样做！我是说，我？你敢信吗？我很满意现在的单身生活，自从我离婚之后。你知道的，和爱人越来越疏远那种感觉。不管是距离，还是杀人机器，结果都一样。我上一段认真的恋情只维持了两天，还是在我快要死的时候。”现在Christine看着有些紧张，McCoy哽得几乎说不出话。“那么，呃，我想我没办法粉饰这件事，还不如直接说出来……”他做了个深呼吸，“Spock要和我结婚了。”

　　“这件事啊，”她摆了摆手，“我已经知道了。”

　　“什么？”McCoy大叫，“你到底从哪儿听说的？”

　　“技术员Chen告诉我的，她从B’aela上尉那儿听说的。Sun少尉告诉B’aela，Rand文书士告诉Sun，Mulcahy少尉告诉Rand。 而Mulcahy在餐厅听到你和Spock谈话。”

　　“我才刚从餐厅过来！这该死的舰上消息怎么传得这么快？”

　　“八卦是唯一快过曲速10的东西。”Christine同情地说。她越过桌子把手放在他的手腕上。“谢谢你保护我的感受，但是我并不伤心。我的确对Spock先生有好感，甚至想过能和他在一起。但是我不会心胸狭隘，放弃我们之间的友谊。对我来说，这才是最重要的。”

　　McCoy听到她的话松了口气，苦笑着，“谢谢你这么说，Christine。”

　　“再说了，”她坐回去耸了耸肩，“我怎么能拆散一对爱情鸟呢？”

　　“爱情，”他哽住了，“对了。我，呃，还有一件事，我想让你当我的证婚人。典礼是非常私密的，在Jim的宿舍举行。”

　　她像看傻子一样看着他。“当然可以，我非常荣幸能够成为你的证婚人。但你要是觉得，现在全舰上下都在议论，而你们可以进行非常简单的仪式。你恐怕要失望了。”

　　McCoy皱着脸。他希望Christine是错的，哪怕就这一次。

 

*

 

　　Christine永远是对的。

　　“我不需要什么狗屁单身汉派对！”

　　Jim咯咯大笑，这个混蛋，完全无视了McCoy的死亡瞪视。McCoy已经在脑内给舰长排满一个月的体检和疫苗注射。该死的，既然打算，不如让全舰人员一起受苦。所有人体检！

　　Jim，Scotty，Sulu，Chekov，还有其他二十几人一起绑架他——讲真的头上戴头套那种——把刚从医疗湾休班的他绑了过来。他们带他来到轮机室，现在被彩纸条还有写着“新婚快乐！（老骨头，你要嫁出去了）”的横幅装饰着。Scotty甚至准备了他的照片，摆在房间中间最显眼的地方。

　　过去几天，他和Spock即将结婚这件事的热度削减了不少。McCoy希望整件事能消停下去，但是现在他意识到自己太天真了。怎么可能那么走运呢。

　　“Christine呢？”McCoy咕哝着说，“我真奇怪她怎么没掺和。”

　　“她确实要来，但是有人要操办Spock的派对。除了你唯一的证婚人，还有更好的人选吗？”Jim拍了拍他的背，笑得灿烂，比最亮的星体还要闪亮，“她和Uhura还有Rand计划了……很有趣的活动。当然全是符合瓦肯习惯的。M’Benga打过保票。但是，”Jim眨眼示意，“你要等明天结婚典礼结束才能问他。如果你想和他说话，只能等着了。”

　　McCoy满腹牢骚怒目而视，直到Scotty识趣地塞给他一大杯酒。他感激地接过来，一口气干了，他需要酒精才能熬过这个夜晚。

　　感谢老天爷，他的“朋友”（他非常广义地使用了这个称呼）放弃了标准的丁丁造型主题。结果呢，所有东西的形状都是尖耳朵。尖耳朵形的巧克力，还有人在曲速线圈上画了一个耳朵。McCoy不确定这涂鸦是否经过了Scotty的同意。蛋糕是个巨大的尖耳朵，所有人都戴着带有尖耳朵的帽子。McCoy坚决不戴。

　　“这太过了。”McCoy说着，把他的耳朵帽扔到一边。

　　“Spock先生说没关系的。”Chekov告诉他，给他递了杯酒。

　　“他怕是不知道单身汉派对什么意思？”

　　Chekov思索着，“如果以前不知道，今晚之后肯定知道了。我听到Uhura找大厨订了一个超级大的巧克力蛋糕，人可以从里面跳出来的那种。”

　　McCoy想象了一下Spock脸上的表情，咧嘴笑了，“为这我得干一杯。”

　　不知什么时候，一个McCoy不认识的技术员开展了一场史诗般的饮酒比赛，气氛一下子变得有趣起来。Scotty把半个轮机组的成员都喝倒了。McCoy站在角落里，消灭着一盘尖耳朵巧克力。

　　“你们都应该知道。”他警告一个喝得脸发绿的红衫，“你们都是Scotty的下属。明天宿醉可别来找我哭诉。”

　　“我不会。”她说，吓得脸色苍白，立马请求离开了。

　　大家在一起欢声笑语，直到Scotty最终沉不住气，激动地倒在他身边，缠着他让他讲Spock是怎么求婚的。他毫无防备——他和Spock还没讨论过如何讲这件事——McCoy说了大致真相。他没有说他们是假结婚，而且他答应得也不怎么情愿。但是他加上了Spock单膝跪地，给他献上一捧长茎玫瑰花束。

　　“Spock先生太浪漫了。”Chekov憧憬地叹息着。

　　“没错，”Scotty表示赞同，小声抽着鼻子。“他肯定是个好丈夫。”

　　“这太感人了，老骨头。”Jim说着，擦了擦眼角的泪。

　　“你们都闭上嘴吧。”McCoy怒吼，脸色发红。

　　McCoy感谢上苍没人请脱衣舞娘。但是最后，Sulu醉得来了段半裸的击剑表演，所有人都看得很开心。他们吃了蛋糕，喝酒，作乐，交谈，再喝酒，闲聊，接着再喝更多。最终McCoy开始放松了下来。还不赖，他这样想，看着朋友们的笑脸。他们为他感到高兴，这感觉还不错。

　　很晚的时候Jim和Sulu送他回房——还是早些时候？不管怎样，他的脚根本就接受不到大脑想要传递的信号。那两个白痴还嘲笑他，明明他们俩也走不直了。他们终于来到McCoy宿舍门前，Sulu打开了门，他们三个跌跌撞撞地走了进去。

　　Spock就坐在桌边。

　　“Spock-o！”McCoy拖着南方口音，也可能是因为他已经醉得说不清囫囵话了。“派对好玩吗？”

　　“非常……独特的体验。”Spock慢慢说道。

　　McCoy身边的Sulu清了清喉咙。“舰长，我们是不是该告退了？”

　　“战术正确，Sulu先生。”Jim赞同。他慢慢把McCoy放到沙发上，收回他的手。“Spock先生，老骨头。明天一早再见。”

　　“当然，舰长。”Spock说，McCoy被他低沉响亮的声音吓了一跳。

　　等McCoy坐起来的时候，Sulu和Jim已经走了，Spock走过来坐在他身边。

　　“医生，”他说，声音出奇地有些犹豫。“我给你带来了这个。”

　　他举起一只浅蓝色的花株，McCoy认出这是Sulu养的德诺布兰（Denobulan）铃兰。McCoy眨着眼，伸手去抓，第一次没捞到，第二次终于捏住了绿色花茎。拿在手里像丝绸一样光滑，色彩鲜艳。

　　“一朵花？”他问得有些不必要。

　　“是的。因为我求婚的时候忘记送花了，现在我把它送给你。”

　　“在我的描述中，”McCoy哼唧着，“你给我送了一大捧长茎玫瑰。”

　　Spock抬起眉毛，“一个奇特的礼物。玫瑰用手触碰很危险，不是吗？我希望这支花是合格的替代品。我去了观景甲板检查为明天准备的装饰。当我看到这朵花的时候，我想到了你。”

　　“所以你就偷了一朵？真有意思。”McCoy咯咯笑起来，想象着Spock鬼鬼祟祟地溜进观景甲板，偷出一朵花，小心不被人发现。他难以保持坐姿，于是把花放到咖啡桌上，接着躺倒在Spock身上。Spock微微侧身让McCoy把头倚在他胸前。McCoy觉得头没那么疼了。“怎么——你的派对怎么样？”

　　“可以接受。饮酒狂欢的时候有些……刺激。”　

　　“嗯，我知道。”眼前的景象还在旋转，McCoy闭上眼，把整个身子都压在Spock身上。Spock把压在下面手臂抽了出来，McCoy感觉到Spock的手指攀上了他的肩头。“你都干啥了？”

　　Spock沉默着。“……有很多按摩。”过了一会儿他说，声音轻得McCoy几乎听不清。但是他感受得清清楚楚，Spock的胸腔隆隆地传出声音。“巧克力蛋糕让我有些醉了。”Spock注意到自己声音里有一丝陶醉。

　　McCoy哼了一声，拉远一点眯着眼看Spock。“你看着可不像喝醉了。”

　　“但事实如此。”Spock简短地说。他犹豫了一下，深色眼睛打量着McCoy的脸庞。“你看上去像是喝醉了。”

　　“是吗？”McCoy轻声说。他后知后觉地发现他们俩脸离得很近。随便动一下鼻子就会碰到一起。要是他失去平衡，他们会……可能会……碰到嘴巴。他在脑海里想象了一下那个画面，让他感到难堪又好笑，他笑出了声。“我的醉酒打扰到你了吗，Spock先生？”他取笑道，“你知道你决定和我结婚的时候，找的是什么样的人对吧？”

　　“当然。”Spock突然坐直，McCoy从他身体侧面滑了下去，倒在沙发上。“这就是我想找你谈的。我花时间考虑了一下这周已经公开的事情，我认为我的行为有些草率。”

　　McCoy开始想念Spock的温度。“草率？”

　　“还有自私。”Spock说，他盯着地板，深深叹气。“我不应该让你处于这种境地。要求你为我放弃全部人生——”

　　“Spock，别说了。”McCoy坐起来，他得扶着Spock的身子才能不摔在沙发上。“我们不是讨论过了，我不会放下我自己的身份吗。”

　　“现在不会，但是最终——”

　　“最终也不会！我会搬到瓦肯去，然后享受全象限最大的医疗图书馆。对我来说，这可不是受罪。Spock，我已经下定决心了。”他体贴地说，“你只是婚前恐慌罢了。很正常。我和Jocelyn结婚之前也吓得要死。”

　　“恐慌？”Spock皱着眉问，“我从来没有感到‘恐慌’过。”

　　McCoy尽力抑制住不去提Spock摔坏的瓦肯汤，还有一整周阴沉的脸，这可不是“不恐慌”的表现。

　　Spock继续说，“我只是没有时间合乎逻辑地考虑情况。你的……善良，是我选择你求婚的最初原因，我还诱使你答应求婚，尽管这不是你的意愿。

　　“你他妈的什么时候这么为我着想了？”

　　“非常。”Spock的手突然抓住McCoy的一只手，紧紧握着。“我请求你帮我解决困境，这太无情了。我必须回到瓦肯星，听从议会的安排。”

　　“绝不可能。”McCoy抓紧了Spock的袍子。“不管你想不想，我们俩明天都要结婚！懂了吗？”

　　Spock蹙眉。“医生——”

　　“不。别再牺牲（martyr）自己了。我已经答应了，驷马难追。”

　　“说到牺牲……”Spock声音越来越小，沉默了一会儿。“还有一个复杂的问题。”

　　“当然肯定有了。”McCoy叹气，“什么？”

　　“我最初认为T’pau会相信我的话，认为你是个合格的伴侣。但是她并不相信。因为你没有高贵的血统，也不熟悉瓦肯政治，她认为你不是合适的结婚人选。为了让她接受，我……不得不告诉她我们相爱。她认为我对你的感情是不合逻辑的，是我人类血统的弱点，但是尽管如此，她尊重我的决定。”

　　“你向她撒谎了。”

　　“我告诉她的是事实，是她以自己的方式理解。不过，我们的伪装要更加精细。你与我结婚，作为丈夫和我一起出席公开活动，是不足够的。我们必须说服T’pau还有议会，我们如此相爱，不能被分开。”

　　McCoy倒吸一口气。“我了解到你说的复杂所在了。”

　　“我要求你做出这样的假装，这是非常不负责任的行为。因此我们必须取消婚礼。”

　　“等一下。”McCoy皱着眉。他注意到Spock还抓着他的手，而他的另一只手还抓着Spock的衣领。他慢慢松开手，放在他们还握在一起的手上，稍稍用力抓紧。“没那么难。据我所知，就现在，对瓦肯人来说是非常撩人的行为。”

　　Spock低头看着他们握在一起的双手。他抬起眉毛。“你说的对。”

　　“要是向他们展示我们疯狂相爱的动作是握手的话，我想我做得到。”他轻声低笑，“Spock，我知道我们吵架的时候，比和平相处多得多。但是在议会接受我们之前，我至少可以在人前不当面咬掉你的脑袋。”他咧着嘴笑，“等我们单独相处的时候再这么做。”

　　Spock慢慢呼出一口气，闭上眼睛。“我无法说服你是吗？”

　　“除非你明天不去参加。”McCoy皱起眉毛，“请别这样。要是被一个瓦肯人婚礼放鸽子，我一辈子都过不去这个坎。”

　　“好吧。”Spock看着完全投降了。“这种情况下，我会同意这个决定。”

　　“你最好早点习惯。”McCoy打趣，“一旦我们结婚了，所有争论都是我说的对。”

　　“我不认为这是婚姻约定的一部分。”

　　“就当是地球习俗。”McCoy大笑。他注意到他们还握着手——实际上他在拿自己的拇指抚摸着Spock的指节，于是他立即放开手。他清了清喉咙。“现在听着。已经很晚了。我又累又醉。你也很累，据你说你也醉了。回去睡觉吧。而且在典礼之前我们不应该见面的。这是霉运。”

　　“既然是人类的迷信，我们最多只能是得到了一半的霉运。”

　　“那应该是四分之三。”

　　Spock眼神柔和起来——等同于瓦肯式的放纵微笑。“那我不打扰你休息了，Leonard。”

　　他的名字从Spock嘴里吐出来，让他有些诧异。他感到脊柱像是触电一般。Leonard。以后Spock都要这样叫他吗？一直这样，还是只在外人面前？但是他第一次说这名字的时候，声音像蜂蜜一样厚重低沉，而且这第一次就是现在，只剩他们两个的时候。

　　心脏砰砰直跳，他清了清喉咙。“好吧。谢了。你也……呃，好好休息。”

　　Spock点了点头，站起身，现在McCoy有点期待看到Spock别扭的走姿。说不定Spock真的醉了。“晚安。”Spock轻声说。

　　“晚安。”McCoy回应。他看着Spock走出去，然后瘫在沙发上，坚定地告诉自己明天一定不会出问题。能有多糟糕呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *「新婚快乐！（老骨头，你要嫁出去了）」这个横幅的原文是「Happy Marriage! (damn, Bones, you're gonna get hitched)」，是我过译了


	3. Chapter 3

　　太糟糕了。

　　观景甲板被扩大了，Scotty好像装了什么空间扩展装置，因为这个小地方一下子神奇地把几乎全舰人员都装进来了。几百把椅子整齐排列，正对着圣坛。屋子正中间的圣坛大得异常显眼。所有地方都塞满了盛开的鲜花。一半是德诺布兰铃兰，和Spock给他的那支一样。另一半是McCoy不知道名字的绿色花朵，但是宽大褶皱的花瓣看上去触感不错。

　　McCoy顶着宿醉的脑袋，心烦意乱，从帘子后面偷看，厅里的一切都看在眼底。他皱眉看着叽叽喳喳的人群。他能看到Jim站在圣坛上，笑得像个白痴一样，McCoy瞪了他一眼。但是Jim没注意到。

　　“你看着心情不大好。”

　　McCoy惭愧地从帘子那里收回视线，试着对Christine扯出一个微笑。“我的私人微型婚礼真是太盛大了。”

　　她微笑回应，上前调整他的胸花让它立好。“太空里发生的事情可不全是好事，Leonard。我们都不想错过喜事。而且，”她拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们是你的家人。我们喜欢你还有Spock先生，想要见证你们的关系更进一步。”

　　更进一步。McCoy想着他们肯定已经错过好多步了。他感到突如其来的脆弱，像是受伤的神经暴露在空气中。“谢谢你，Chris。”他终于开口，声音有些沙哑。他清了清喉咙。一定是宿醉的作用，他想着。

　　“没关系。”她嘴角弯起，“当你打开我的结婚礼物时，记得你有多爱我。”

　　“什么？”McCoy问，然后突然想起他和Spock都没有进行礼物登记。他们根本没想起这事，会得到一大堆他们不需要的东西——更可怕的是，那些是船员们认为他们需要的东西。Christine诡异的微笑预示着那可不会是好东西。

　　他刚张开嘴，准备抗议，婚礼进行曲的前奏就响起来了。McCoy听到Scotty吹起风笛，他开始惊慌。“我看着怎么样？”他问道，伸出一只手捋平上衣，碰歪了胸花。

　　“好极了。”Christine再次帮他调整好。McCoy看着她的动作，想起那朵花早上躺在咖啡桌上的样子。看上去很孤单。他记得Spock修长手指抓着它的样子。McCoy觉得自己应该戴枚胸花，但是现在他有点后悔这个决定。太吸引眼球了……万一Spock觉得奇怪怎么办？

　　没有时间犹豫了，因为Christine突然挽上他的胳膊，带他来到帘子前面。他绊了一下，但是Christine扶住他，然后两人慢慢走下过道。

　　每走一步都像是煎熬。他能感受到所有人都注视着他，让他无比烦躁。耳边充斥着恐慌的嗡嗡声，他听不见音乐。Sulu走在他前面，把蓝色和绿色的花瓣撒在地上。他扭头看到Chekov也在做同样的事，引着Spock和Uhura走下另一条过道。McCoy看不清Spock的表情，不知道他是否可以从容面对这些，除非自己像个傻瓜一样伸长脖子去看，于是他把目光收回圣坛上，尽量小心平稳地走路。Christine在他身边给他慰藉，他想着要是没有她，自己恐怕走不完这段路。她拍了拍他的胳膊以示安慰，McCoy挺直了身子。

　　这个过道仿佛走了一个世纪。McCoy以为他们永远也走不到尽头，但是转眼之间，他已经来到圣坛了。Jim冲他眨眼，McCoy用自己最恼火的目光瞪着他，但不是很成功，因为他块要犯恐慌症了。Christine拉着他微微转身，让他站在正确的位置上，然后他看到了Spock。

　　他一下子屏住了呼吸。

　　Spock看起来……光彩照人。他的深棕眼睛在灯光闪着金色的光泽，头戴绿色花朵编制成的花环。花瓣轻轻抵在他的耳朵尖上，让他整个人容光焕发。他看上去很沉着。非常平静，让McCoy慢慢安下心来。Spock还想这样，他晕乎乎地想着。Spock还想和他结婚。

　　Jim的声音传到他的耳边，唠叨着什么舰长最荣幸的权利。他感到一阵眩晕。然后Spock握上了他的手，重复着Jim的话。McCoy感谢了所有可以感谢的神明，Jim提前想好了誓词，他们不用自己准备。

　　“我，Spock，在朋友，宇宙，以及所有正在观察这个时刻的生命的见证下，我愿成为你的丈夫。我将永远和你携手，永远忠诚，永远逻辑，不离不弃。”

　　“我，Leonard McCoy，”他张开口，然后开始拼命呼吸。他注意在自己在颤抖，紧接着他感觉到Spock握紧了他的手。他慢慢平复了呼吸，继续说着誓词。“在朋友，家人，以及宇宙的见证下，我愿成为你的丈夫。我将永远和你携手，永远忠诚，永远深情，不离不弃。”

　　念完之后，他才发现Jim给两人准备的誓词稍有不同。在他能够思考之前，Spock已经把银戒指戴在他无名指上了。上面还带着Spock的体温，指环完美地贴合他的皮肤，他想Spock一定花了很久才把它打造得如此合适。接着，因为瓦肯人不戴戒指，McCoy拿出他准备的项链。至少在这件事上，他们提前讨论过了。Spock微微低头，McCoy为他戴上项链，小心避开花环。但他的拇指还是碰到了Spock耳朵边的花瓣。他猜对了。的确触感不错。

　　“你可以亲吻新郎了。”Jim说着，笑得像个傻蛋，然后胳膊肘怼McCoy一下。

　　McCoy身子向前一倾，差点摔倒，然后脸颊差点蹭到Spock的唇（同样看上去触感不错），但是他及时撤回来了。他们觉得瓦肯吻就足够了，于是他伸出两根手指。Spock轻柔地和他触碰手指，McCoy感觉到指尖被注入一股奇怪的温暖和满足感，像是一块落回原位的拼图，满含微妙炽热的关爱。一种平静的得意感。在他梳理好突然袭来的情绪之前，Spock收回了手，又只剩下他一个人了。

　　船员们掌声雷动。他们真的结婚了。McCoy差点当场晕倒在那儿。

 

*

 

　　船员震耳的欢呼声渐渐消失，Spock拉着他的手领他来到六号甲板。一路上忍受着不断朝他们扔来的生米，非常令人费解的传统。

　　六号甲板作为舞厅已经被清空了，墙边摆着几排桌子，上面放着各种食物，以及充足的酒水。Spock认为在下午待客，船员们会减少摄入酒精的欲望。他错了。船员们端着香槟杯互相庆祝。Spock很快认识到，每当有船员伸来杯子，外沿银边敲响他们酒杯的时候，他都要亲McCoy一下。他并不觉得这一行为难以忍受。实际上，经常亲吻McCoy是符合逻辑的。很快他们就要在非常有洞察力的瓦肯人面前进行亲昵行为，这可以当做轻松的练习。所以这个下午进行几次手指吻，来伪装恩爱的样子，是符合逻辑的。

　　完全符合逻辑。

　　Spock满意地注意到，在接待过程中，他之前发现McCoy的恐慌情绪已经消失了。当他们作为夫夫第一次亲吻的时候，他通过触碰感受到McCoy的混乱焦虑。他全程都在平复McCoy的情绪，McCoy也慢慢放松下来。现在，他们每次碰手指的时候，Spock只感受到温暖的满足感。Spock在逐步安慰McCoy的时候，还感到一种不合逻辑的愉悦。当然，很可能是因为McCoy正在享用的波本酒。

　　大厨很快端上一个巨大的蛋糕——幸好是香草味的。Spock最终说服舰长，用自己的手喂McCoy吃蛋糕，这是公共场合非常不体面的性暗示行为。经过一番激烈的讨论之后，船员们终于妥协了，他可以用上叉子。McCoy则毫不内疚，立刻就把一整块蛋糕拍到Spock脸上。Spock认命似地眨了眨眼，然后很快看到自己得以报仇（至少他是这么认为的）。他擦掉脸颊上的奶油时，McCoy的神情有些慌张。

　　又有船员来和他们干杯，两个玻璃杯敲在一起叮当作响，想要他们再度亲吻。Spock突然有种冲动，想要帮McCoy把他嘴巴上的奶油弄干净，但是他认为这一想法不过是前一天晚上未完成整套冥想的结果。

　　在食物和酒水享尽之后，舞蹈环节开始了。人群散开，突然只剩下他和McCoy。

　　“我们的第一支舞。”McCoy低声轻笑。

　　“是的。”Spock说。这是他们的婚礼的第一支舞，也是他们一起跳的第一支舞。他上前一步站在McCoy面前，抬起McCoy的胳膊。McCoy握住他的手。有一瞬间气氛有些紧张，因为两个人都想领舞，但是紧接着McCoy在他的臂弯里放松了下来。他们似乎很合拍。

　　Spock一开始有些担心，他会忘记儿童时期学习过的舞步。但是当他们开始跳的时候，担忧完全消失了。不必细想舞步或者固定动作。只要搂着McCoy，同时感受McCoy的拥抱就行。McCoy信任他，Spock跟着音乐领舞，带着他们在舞池中央慢慢摇摆，他一直在和McCoy对视，McCoy蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。

　　当音乐停下的时候，Spock不想放开。毫无疑问，又一个因为缺少冥想，而不合逻辑的错误。

　　但他还是放开了手，接着换成Chapel环着他。而McCoy已经和Uhura在不远处跳了起来。

　　她的身材比McCoy娇小，Spock不自在地搂着她。这和McCoy跳的时候完全不一样，现在就像是伪劣的模仿。他回忆起之前在他的宿舍，他差点就请求她帮他度过pon farr。他非常庆幸自己没有那样做，后来发生的一切告诉他那才是正确的解决方法。当时他感到害怕，不能控制自己。

　　现在他又有这种感觉了。

　　“你是个好人，Spock先生。”音乐渐渐奏响的时候，Chapel小声对他说。

　　Spock专注着脚下的舞步，不发一语。

　　她朝他微笑，“不用谦虚。是真的，就算你自己感觉不到。这是你一直吸引我的地方。现在我很高兴和你成为朋友。我只是想说……”她的声音越来越小，Spock以为她不会再开口，但是她继续说道，“Leonard也是我的朋友。他比我更加不会表达感情，但是他能感受到。请你好好对他。我知道你可以的。”

　　听到他的话，Spock侧过头。话中有什么别的含义，他无法理解人类的言外之意，这让他有些疑惑。他想问她知道多少——McCoy告诉她，他们的关系是假装的了吗？但是在他开口说话之前，这首歌就结束了，他被转进Jim的怀抱。

　　Jim似乎听到了Chapel最后说的话，但是Spock认为Jim并不理解话中之意。“我全都知道。”Jim低声说，声音小得人类难以听清，但是足够半瓦肯人听到他说的话。“我知道你们俩都明白这是假的。但是人类很有趣，Spock。我们会感受到不该感受的东西。我们不能压抑大脑里的想法。我要你向我保证，你不会像她一样伤害他。”

　　当然。她指的是McCoy的前妻。Spock对她了解得很少，McCoy的服役记录里只有寥寥数语。他突然意识到他应该早点问McCoy这些，然后感到非常惭愧，因为Jim知道那些细节。McCoy曾经痛苦的婚姻让他的求婚更加无礼。但是现在为时已晚。

　　音乐再次停下，Spock和舰长目光交汇。船员对McCoy的担心令人羡慕。他想起Chapel的话，以及前一天晚上M’Benga给他的建议。他点了点头，“我保证，Jim。”

　　Jim笑了，“先说好了，我也让他这样保证了。”

　　Spock想着Jim现在的感受——看着两个最好的朋友丢下他结婚。他认为Jim的担忧是非常合理的。“我理解。”

　　之后氛围开始放松。Scott拿下了舞池，在教大家跳一种名叫cèilidh的团体舞，和方块步好像没什么显著性区别。至少McCoy是这么说的，他热情地想要教船员们方块舞。接着很多人摔倒了，大家都在哈哈大笑，搞混了两种舞步，几乎一半的人都一下分不清左右脚了（Spock并不能理解，因为McCoy的教学非常笼统）。但是他默许了这种兴奋的心情。Uhura说他在微笑时候，他温和地纠正了她的错误。

　　结束的时候已经非常晚了，他和McCoy回到了他的宿舍——他们的宿舍。一想到这，还是会有些认知失调。在婚礼和接待期间，轮机组在忙着敲掉McCoy和Scott宿舍之间的墙。Scott先生非常大方地同意搬到Spock挨着舰长的旧宿舍，让这对新人的新房得到妥善安排。为了假装夫夫，这是非常必要的妥协，但是Spock还是有些不确定。这将是真正的考验，验证他的计划是否能够长久进行。如果他们连住都住不到一起，是绝不可能瞒过瓦肯议会的。　

　　McCoy半挂在他的胳膊上。但不是因为过度饮酒，而是因为他说这样“看起来不错”。McCoy的存在……并不让人心烦，Spock心想。McCoy身体温暖，态度友好，他们一起穿过走廊。

　　来到他们宿舍门前的时候McCoy咯咯笑了起来。“要抱着我过门槛吗，Spock？”

　　Spock惊讶地扬起眉毛，“为什么要这样做？”

　　“这是——”他打断了自己，笑出了声，“算了吧算了吧。你下次婚礼可以这样。”他松开Spock的胳膊，打开门走了进去。

　　Spock意识到站在这里是不合逻辑的。他思索着如果他迈过门框会发生什么。他莫名其妙地回忆起童年家里的起居室。他想起七岁那年，打翻了父亲的茶。他还记得那个矮胖的陶制茶杯，杯身设计不太稳固。茶水打湿了一本母亲正在读的旧书。Spock害怕会受到惩罚，但是并没有被责骂。他父亲平和地吩咐他把书擦干净，然后晾干沾湿的书页。当然母亲回家的时候，什么事也没有发生。

　　Spock记得最清楚的是，他父亲仍然在那个公共的起居室喝茶，靠着窗户沐浴阳光。父亲仍然允许母亲把她的东西放在喜欢的地方。Spock问他为什么不把东西分开放时，Sarek说，“进入另一个人的生活不是一件容易的事。但是一旦开始了，就无法停下。这里是属于你母亲的空间，也是属于我的，属于你的。是我们共同的空间。”

　　Spock想着这些。他慢慢一步一步走进去，直到身后的门关上，他站在McCoy的……他的……他们的宿舍里。

　　McCoy站在房间中间，慢慢转了一圈检查改动的地方。Spock也同样环视了一周，虽然轮机组和搬家小队的打扫工作非常出色，但是房间布置并不理想。他的大部分个人物品都堆在墙边，McCoy的东西被搁在一个小角落里。两人的桌子摆在左右的两面墙边，整个房间看起来空落落的。两张桌子中间有一大堆包装好的礼物。　　

　　“我们得赶紧拆了它们，开始寄感谢卡片了。”McCoy走到礼物堆旁边，拿起一个盒子。

　　Spock注意到，McCoy没有去看卧室。Spock同样避开检查睡觉的地方。“礼物的数量比我预想得要多。”

　　“希望不全是一样的东西。”McCoy轻轻晃着盒子，听着里面不知道什么东西的撞击声。“我可不想得到十二套玻璃杯，还得全都用上，才不会伤害某人的感情。”

　　“我们的船员是非常机敏伶俐随机应变的。”Spock提醒他，“虽然我们忘记了礼物登记，但是他们很可能会互相讨论自己的礼物选择。”

　　McCoy放下礼物的时候，陷入了沉思。Spock开始想念两人在婚礼接待时轻松的互动。可能之前那些都是假装的。“我们的船员……”McCoy轻声说着，“他们是很聪明……”他的声音渐渐消失，McCoy走到他的桌子前，翻找东西随意整理。“我们放了两天假‘度蜜月’，你打算做什么？”

　　“我们应该用来练习互动方式，当出现误解时，如何最小化分歧，达到尽量的一致性。”

　　McCoy绷紧了身子，他低下头，不让Spock看到他的脸。“必须吗？我想补我的日志。我已经落下好多了。”

　　“可以接受。”Spock小心说道，“我相信在这段时间里，我们可以完成日常工作，给我们的结婚礼物分类并且回复。”

　　“Spock，我累了。”McCoy突然说，“我要——要睡觉了。”

　　Spock犹豫了一下。“我们应该讨论一下睡眠安排。”

　　“我睡沙发。”McCoy轻松地说。他转过身倚着桌子，双臂交叉在胸前。注意到两人对话的进展，他似乎放松了下来。他耸了耸肩，“我们可以隔一晚换一次地方。”

　　面对McCoy快速转变的情绪，Spock感到有些困惑，他看了一眼沙发。太短了，McCoy在上面根本躺不直。“不合逻辑。”他说，“作为瓦肯人，我平均每晚只需要三小时睡眠，以及两小时的冥想。因此我多数时间都在公共区域度过，我应该每天晚上都睡沙发。”

　　“这是什么鬼逻辑？”McCoy气冲冲地说，“没睡几天你就会累坏的！”

　　“我可以在不舒服的条件下进行睡眠。”

　　“要是我们再弄张床呢？”

　　Spock蹙眉，“我们并不知道现在的床是什么状况。”

　　两人走进卧室区，看着床。

　　“床非常大，这点是没跑了。”McCoy说。

　　“是的。”Spock同意。

　　“可能三四个人都睡得下……”McCoy没声了。

　　“这里没有空间放第二张床，体积小的床也放不下。如果我们把床放在公共区域，就要严防有人进入我们的宿舍。”

　　“是啊。不能让他们想我们为什么分床睡。”

　　“肯定的。”

　　“说真的，我们怎么弄张床啊？要填审批表。”

　　“军需官肯定会产生疑问。”

　　两个人盯着床看了一会儿。

　　最终McCoy深深叹了口气。“你要一直和我争沙发是吗？”

　　“是的。因为我的逻辑是正确的。”

　　McCoy撇着嘴。“是是是。记得吗？从今天开始，什么事都是我说的对。”Spock不自觉地皱起眉头，引得McCoy大笑。“好吧，这一次就听你的——就今晚！不过赢家还是我。”

　　Spock不解地眨着眼。

　　“明天我去审批个更大的沙发。说不定我能让他们不起任何疑心。”

　　“符合逻辑。”Spock说，发现自己希望能够留在这里。但是他点了点头道别，“晚安，医生。”

　　“晚安，Spock。”

　　Spock回到起居区，倚靠在沙发上。他能听到McCoy在卧室区走动，换上睡衣。他闭上眼睛听着，把布料摩擦的声音当做焦点，帮助他把难以控制的想法收起来。他清空了大脑，进入了第一阶段冥想，打算考虑今天发生的事以及他随之而来的情绪。

　　在进入第二阶段之前他就睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼誓词翻译得比较随意，直译真的太不像人话了，具体意境还是看原文吧


	4. Chapter 4

　　“那么，我们从哪儿开始？”

　　Spock拿不准地观察着礼物堆。“大概从最上面开始。”

　　McCoy轻声笑着，然后变成了一个哈欠。虽然床很舒服，而且他前天晚上没有睡觉，但是他昨晚根本没睡多久。他躺在那里，像是迷失在那张大得过分的床上。Spock看起来也很疲惫，不过McCoy来到起居区的时候他还在睡。Spock仰着头坐在沙发上，大张着嘴，发出可爱的呼噜声，然后McCoy开始笑，紧接着Spock立刻就醒了。

　　果然不出所料，最顶端的礼物来自Jim。McCoy觉得Jim是故意放在最上面的。McCoy扯掉包装纸，Spock 惊得倒抽口气，McCoy 无视了他。McCoy把纸片扔到地上，翻转礼物盒，突然开始大笑。

　　“见鬼！我就知道！我们要收到几百套情侣杯了！”

　　Spock接过盒子。“这是个很有心思的礼物。”他最终说道。

　　McCoy擦掉眼角笑出的泪。“好吧，我猜他是很了解，我喜欢偶尔小酌一杯。”

　　Spock摇了摇头。他小心翼翼地把其中一个杯子从盒子里拿出来。“请看。”他说，旋转着杯子，在灯光下变换角度。McCoy惊讶地看到上面刻着一个骷髅头——不是普通的骷髅。是摆在他医疗湾办公桌上的那个头骨。那是医学院的一位导师送给他的。

　　他拿起杯子，蹙眉观察。

　　“而我配套的杯子，我认为不是喝酒用的，而是用来装热可可的。”Spock拿出一个形状不对称的浅蓝色陶瓷马克杯。看上去像是手工制品，McCoy瞬间就知道这杯子一定是Jim亲手做的。他看着自己的杯子，抚摸着上面的蚀刻，肯定也是Jim弄的。

　　“他和他的杯子。”McCoy轻声读着。他把Jim的卡片小心收好，开始思考回复什么作为感谢。Jim知道真相，但还是给他们两人准备了礼物，McCoy感动地微笑。

　　接着他们拆了Uhura的礼物。红色的包装纸被McCoy迅速拆开。Spock把纸片捡起来，小心收起来，整齐地堆到一边。Uhura的礼物是一个木制小盒子，正好能放在McCoy的掌心上。木材非常光滑，一边有个金属曲柄。

　　“一定是音乐盒。”McCoy说，他打开盖子。里面是企业号舰桥的微观模型。一开始McCoy以为是全息图，但是他仔细凑近看才发现是锡制的。一个小小的Spock站在科学台边，Jim穿着舰长衫坐在椅子上，整个舰桥组员都在。McCoy转了几下手柄，扣人心弦的里拉（lyre）琴乐响起。

　　舰桥上的小人开始动起来，电梯门开了，McCoy看到一个小小的自己走了出来，在舰桥四处走动，先在Jim身边站了一会儿，又去了Spock的科学台。

　　“很有趣。”Spock平静地说，没有被音乐吸引，而McCoy听着快要窒息了，“我认为这是我弹奏的曲子。”

　　该死的，确实是。McCoy立即听出来了。他记得那天，Uhura一定把它录下来了。他那天……过得很糟。时间过去很久了，他只能想起当时悲伤的心情，不记得具体发生了什么。可能没什么大事。他独自待在宿舍借酒消愁，然后觉得不能再这样下去。不知怎的，他来到娱乐室，Spock在那里弹奏着里拉琴。一开始McCoy假装没有在听琴声，然后Spock开始接受点歌。

　　有一首他曾祖父以前经常弹的歌，那种让人跟着放声大叫的音乐。他点了一首这个曲子。

　　里拉琴奏出这首歌听着有些违和，一半都是即兴的，Spock在过多的琴弦上寻找正确的音符。但是奏出的曲子让他宣泄了情感。他记得看着Spock的手指拨动琴弦，更像是在撩拨他的心弦。他记得他很沮丧，那个冷血的瓦肯人不该让他……让他感觉到……

　　他甩开脑海中想法。那一切发生在几个月之前。Uhura一直保留着这段录音吗？她一直都打算把这给他吗？

　　“听着不错。”他终于开口。他能感觉到Spock在观察他，于是他收起情绪，合上音乐盒盖子放到一边。他清了清嗓子，对着成堆的礼物皱眉。“下一个是什么？”

　　下一个是Chekov送的黑曜石天文球。第一个档位是地球的星星，再按一下是瓦肯的星星。还有一个模式，投影从地球星图慢慢变换成瓦肯星图，然后再渐变回来。McCoy感觉真的像是站在地面上，跟着星球慢慢自转。他和Spock关上了灯，躺在地板上，看了一会儿满天繁星。

　　Sulu送了一套老式的瓦肯茶具，还有一套来自不同星球的茶叶。McCoy觉得有些茶包是Sulu以前喝茶那段时间剩下的，但这依然是个有心的礼物。茶具摆着架子上一定很好看，而且很有用。他知道Spock喜欢喝茶，但很少有机会。这说不定能让他多喝些茶。

　　Scotty送了……一个盒子。

　　“这是什么？”McCoy拿在手里来回翻转。他看到后面有根长长的电线，但还是不确定是什么东西。“看看卡片上写的什么。”

　　Spock高高地抬起眉毛。“给两位Spock-McCoy先生。”他读出来。

　　“为什么你在前面？按照字母顺序，应该是我在前。”

　　“瓦肯字母表并不是这样排列。”Spock说，McCoy还在犹豫他是不是在编瞎话，Spock继续读，“这是一个古老的传统地球礼物，叫做吐司炉。当然，我做了少量改动——”

　　“是一丁点儿（wee number）。你要说‘一丁点儿’改动。”

　　Spock断然地看着他。“没有这样写。写的是：现在这个吐司炉可以曲速运转。如果超过曲速3，请不要把它接通舰上电源，会炸坏整个电网，然后就麻烦了。还有，它可以在面包上烤出银女士的图案。”

　　“好吧。”McCoy说，小心缠好电线把它放到一边，“这很……Scotty。我们要给他写一张特别的感谢卡片了。”

　　“的确。”Spock全程都和吐司炉保持着两米以上的距离。

　　Rand给了他们一盒封着的红酒。Spock想要打开时，McCoy阻止他了。“别开。看见标签了吗？除非我们要度过一个那样的夜晚，否则不能打开它。”

　　Spock蹙眉看着盒子。“安静的夜晚，深入的交流，或者一周年纪念。”他抬起眉毛，“深入交流是个……非常委婉的措辞。”

　　“按照我们的情况，深入交流只能是掐架了。”McCoy咧着嘴笑，把盒子收好。Spock虽然不会喝醉，但是说不定McCoy能说服他喝上一杯。

　　“还有个附带的东西。”Spock翻开Rand的礼物盒，底部贴着一个数据扳。他睁大了双眼，差点没拿住，把数据板掉在地上。

　　“什么？”McCoy拿过数据板看了一眼。印度爱经（ _The Kama Sutra_ ）。McCoy同样差点手滑。“就放到那儿吧。”他刻意不去看Spock，内心咒骂Rand自作聪明。见鬼，她可能只是以为自己在帮忙罢了。

　　接着是M'Benga的方形包装盒。McCoy拆开，把包装纸扔向Spock作乐，然后他皱起了眉毛。

　　“嘿，这上面写的什么？”

　　Spock看着老式纸质书的封面。“这是一本关于瓦肯医术的书。”

　　“真可惜我不会瓦肯语。”他打开书翻到夹着小纸条的一页，纸条上有很多手写句子，McCoy不由自主地读出了第一句。

　　Taluhk nash-veh k'dular——吾珍视汝。

　　他把书合上了。

　　“有问题吗，医生？”

　　“没有。没问题。只是不想毁了一本好书。”他迅速撒谎。他清了清喉咙，大脑开始走神。M'Benga显然很好地利用了他在瓦肯星上居住过的优势。一张说给Spock的瓦肯情话小抄？真是个非常用心的礼物——如果他和Spock真心相爱的话。

　　他看了Spock一眼，试图把那些话从脑海中抹掉。

　　最后是Christine的礼物。说实话，McCoy是故意的，把她的礼物放在最后。他实在是不忍心看，于是把礼物递给了Spock。Spock犹豫地接过，小心翼翼拆开包装纸，花了老长时间才把礼物打开。

　　“哦。”Spock说。

　　“哦。”McCoy表示赞同。

　　是一个数据板，上面全是婚姻知识。Christine非常贴心，一半是地球书籍，另一半则来自瓦肯，还有几本其他星球的书，标题非常有趣。从是否决定要个孩子，到如何维持健康的伴侣关系，这些书应有尽有。所有他们需要的一切都在这儿。

　　McCoy觉得有点不舒服。“我把它和其他东西放一起。”

　　之后，看着一大堆新财产，McCoy努力不去感到内疚，让他的朋友们产生误解。他们——甚至包括Jim——都送上了一份心意，以为他们俩是一对，并将永远是一对。Scotty可能是唯一的例外了，但是McCoy知道这是Scotty在用自己的方式送他们最棒的礼物。他的朋友——他的家人——真的以为他坠入爱河了，而现在他要瞒他们一辈子。他叹了口气，然后感觉到Spock把一只手放在他肩膀上，让他吓了一跳。

　　“我们可以开始向船员们表示谢意了吗？”

　　Spock的手温暖而厚实。在McCoy可以拒绝之前，他就把自己的身体往上面靠。“当然。”他嘟囔着，“又不能把我怎么着。”

 

*

 

　　McCoy非常烦恼。Spock非常清楚这一点。　

　　他们相对安静地一起度过了剩下的“蜜月时光”。每次Spock想要讨论他们假扮夫夫的规范时，McCoy都更加心不在焉，他的话越来越少，脸色也越来越阴沉，最终Spock谨慎地决定终止这一话题。作为替代，他们一直在练习瓦肯手指吻，最后Spock伸出手时才发现，他身边的McCoy站在那儿几乎没怎么动过，像块石头一样。McCoy裕如地扮演了一个非常尽心的丈夫角色。

　　McCoy补日志的时候，Spock把他们的宿舍收拾得更加合理。他把他们的礼物摆在了非常显眼的地方（除了Rand送的那本书，他塞到床底下了）。他把他们的个人物品非常平均地分开，McCoy的东西在屋子左边，他的东西在屋子右边。两张桌子靠墙摆在屋子两边，中间是沙发和茶几。总的来说，他们的休息时间过得非常充实。

　　但是之后还有工作要做。Spock发现自己睡不着觉，于是蜜月结束那天很早他就离开了。他来到实验室补落下的报告，却看到Mulcahy少尉和Chen技术员在实验室桌子上打扑克。

　　“哦！长官！”Mulcahy迅速把扑克牌扒到一边，语气惊慌，“我们只是在……设计新的随机方案。”

　　“的确。”Spock带着警告挑起眉毛。

　　Chen看上去冷静一点，Spock走进实验室，注意到她手里还捏着一张K。“我们没想到您会来这么早，长官。”

　　“实验室很乱。”Mulcahy开始手忙脚乱地摆弄烧杯，“我们正打算收拾。”

　　“是吗？”Spock依然面无表情。

　　“这个嘛，”Chen拉长调子说，“我们以为您会在上班时间准时到来。为了和您的丈夫在一起。”

　　Spock看出了其中的逻辑，迅速思考着。他平静地说，“瓦肯人和人类的生物钟差异非常大。我的丈夫比我需要更多的睡眠。”

　　“嗯。”Mulcahy投出一个意味深长的眼神， “看来，他不太喜欢早起？”

　　Spock想起Jim劝McCoy少喝咖啡时医生的反应。他慢慢摇了摇头。“的确不是。”

　　Chen笑了起来，接着这个话题就结束了。但是Spock一整天都在考虑这件事。他脑海里不断想着McCoy早上起床来到公共区域，却发现只剩自己一个人。Spock猜McCoy可能想要他们一起吃早餐，就像前两天早晨那样，用他们宿舍里的小复制机。McCoy第一天要了班尼迪克蛋，但是只吃了一半，第二天他点了份量非常大的草莓华夫饼，也只吃了一点。而Spock这两天吃的都是蛋白质块。

　　Spock想着一起吃早餐的话，他们可以谈论当天的日程安排。他也可以问McCoy前两天休息得怎么样。错过了这个机会让他感觉有些失落，他无法解释为什么会出现这一感觉。

　　在舰桥上这个想法一直在分散他的注意力。他试图控制这个挥之不去的情绪，但是无法完全压制。他觉得McCoy对他的影响一定存在某种逻辑，否则他不会一直被此困扰。这可能和他单身派对上，M'Benga告诉他的事情有关。

　　M'Benga告诉Spock，他送的礼物是非传统形式的，一个故事。M'Benga给Spock讲了件事，McCoy医生曾整整四天没有像样地睡觉，不吃东西，也不吃止疼药，尽管M'Benga的扫描结果显示出巨大压力引起的严重头痛。

　　“你知道为什么吗？”M'Benga问他。

　　Spock的回答是，他不知道。

　　“因为你在Terabithia星，需要把下肢接回去。”　

　　“那次意外不严重，Ce'de'roi医生裕如解决了。”

　　“虽然是轻伤，但是他不能在那儿救治你。当他紧张焦虑的时候，他工作，Spock，他总是工作。你应该很熟悉工作狂的感受。”Spock保持沉默，然后M'Benga朝他笑笑。“但是我凭什么去揣测瓦肯人的情绪呢？我已经和Leonard一起工作三年了，关于这点我很了解。要是没人拦着，他可以工作到死。他不会吃东西，也不睡觉。但是他也不会改变，因为他认为其他人的问题更重要。他觉得自己不值得任何人的关心——甚至不值得他自己的关心。”

　　之后他们就重新投入派对的狂欢了，但是Spock忘不掉M'Benga的话。昨天晚上Spock和McCoy分开睡觉之前，Spock伸出他的手，McCoy短暂并迅速地碰了上去。Spock感受到他的疲惫，痛苦，混乱。但是这些感觉出奇地很模糊。虽然他们的接触可以让Spock感知McCoy最强烈的情绪，他却不能安抚McCoy。他无法知晓这些情绪的来源。

　　他想起McCoy没吃完的鸡蛋和华夫饼，思考着没有自己的督促，McCoy一整天有没有吃点东西。出于逻辑的正当理由，他希望McCoy身体情况良好。关心他丈夫的健康对他来说是必要的。

　　满足于逻辑，Spock等候着他的午餐休息时间。然后下到医疗湾去找McCoy一起吃午餐。

　　他看到Chapel护士在认真研读数据板，往电脑上输信息。“护士。”他朝她点头。

　　“Spock先生。”她回以微笑，在看到来人时有些惊讶。“出什么事了吗？”

　　“我没有受伤或患病情况要报告。我来找McCoy医生一起吃午餐。”

　　她看着很愧疚。“恐怕他正和病人在一起。”

　　“据我所知，并没有受伤事件。”

　　“没有人受伤。他只是在补落下的常规检查。就算只歇两天，也积压了一大堆工作。他在α班结束之前都没空。”

　　“我知道了。”Spock思索着她的话，不停皱着眉毛。“他今天吃东西了吗？”

　　她嘴角抽了一下，“我不知道，”她婉转地说，“像这样忙的时候，他有时会回到办公室。我想他那时候在吃午餐。”

　　Spock眉前的沟壑控制不住又加深了。“谢谢你，护士。感谢你的帮助。”

　　“没关系，Spock先生。”她和他挥手再见，Spock离开了。

　　Spock在走廊上徘徊，陷入了沉思。M'Benga和Chapel的话，再加上他对McCoy习惯的了解，不是好的预兆。这些证据逻辑地指向一个沮丧的结论。Spock浪费了整个午餐休息时间，终于意识到现在他要对McCoy的健康完全负责。为了McCoy身心健康，Spock应当密切关注他的生活习惯，从他有没有吃饭开始。

　　在之后的轮班时间中，Spock用精神自制力控制他的饥饿感。McCoy在地球时1405至1425期间来到舰桥，Spock全程都在皱眉。他不知道McCoy为什么把这时间用在和舰长说闲话，而不是去吃饭。Jim一直再给Spock递难以捉摸的眼神，而McCoy只在刚来的时候看了他一眼，还露出了微笑，让Spock感到奇异的温暖。

　　最后，Spock的轮班终于结束了，他有种不合逻辑的感受，这是他经历过时间最长的班次之一，虽然时钟告诉他并非如此。他立即去了餐厅，取了一些他记得McCoy以前常吃的高热量食品：烤火腿芝士三明治，蓝酪沙拉，一篮薯条，一大杯全脂牛奶，半打巧克力饼干，还有两块蜜桃派。他还给自己拿了一碗瓦肯汤。他现在的心情可能会被母亲称为“怀旧”，或者“忧虑”。

　　在回他的——他们的宿舍路上，Spock路过了植物学实验室。他离门口已经走出去三步，然后停下来，转身进了实验室。

　　全程花了大概十分钟，但他还是在McCoy之前回到了他们的宿舍。他又在餐桌边等了几分钟，然后用电脑锁定了McCoy的位置——医疗湾。随着时间流逝，Spock越来越担心，McCoy在加班。Spock试着冥想，但是无法集中精神，McCoy不合逻辑地牺牲自己给船员体检的行为一直在影响他。况且根本就没有医疗紧急事故作为借口！

　　最终，在α班结束二十五分钟之后，McCoy走进宿舍。

　　“你的轮班已经结束很久了，医生。”

　　McCoy在门口怔住了，惊讶地看着Spock，然后视线移到桌上摆的一大堆食物。Spock一直盯着他的蓝眼睛，McCoy最终看到Spock从植物实验室拿到的一支德诺布兰铃兰花，被他插在装了水的花瓶里。

　　“送给你的。”Spock草草说道，把花瓶朝McCoy的方向推了推。

　　“呃……谢谢。”McCoy依然站在原地。

　　Spock克制住不去叹气。“取得这只花是有意的行为。偶尔表达关爱送你礼物，在我来看是符合逻辑的。”他不停摆弄着花瓶。“而且，我还准备了晚餐。”

　　“这……真是太贴心了，Spock。”McCoy终于动了脚步。他拉开Spock对面的椅子，谨慎地坐下，像是看野兽一样看着Spock。他轻轻吹了声口哨。“菜样可真不少。”

　　Spock深吸一口气，“我注意到你今天没有进食。”

　　McCoy抬起头，难以置信，“你是……”他突然开始大笑，“你是在生我的气吗？这就是你拉着脸的原因？你到底为什么生气？”

　　Spock仔细地没有蹙眉。“我没有生气。”他平静地说。“瓦肯人不会感受这种情绪。我对你照顾自己的能力，产生了合乎逻辑的担心。”随着Spock说的话，McCoy的眉毛越抬越高。“Chapel护士告诉我你没有休息去吃午餐，我认为，你早餐时间也没有进食。”

　　McCoy盯着Spock一动不动，Spock以为他连呼吸都停止了，但是接着McCoy全然不信地哼了一声，然后哈哈大笑起来。McCoy双手捂着脸粗鲁地狂笑，而Spock完全不理解目前情况的幽默之处。

　　“我天。”足足等了五十三秒McCoy才开口说话，“妈呀，我——”他看着Spock又忍不住咯咯笑起来，“抱歉，”喘着气，“抱歉。我真的……对不起。”他深深呼出一口气，似乎控制住了自己。

　　Spock面无表情地看着他。

　　“只是——”McCoy一只手指了指桌上美食，“我吃了早餐，还有午饭。你的侦查结果出错了。”

　　“我知道了。”

　　“别误会我的意思，这顿饭看起来很不错，Spock。但是我们可能吃不完。”

　　Spock低头去看食物。他突然感觉有些难堪，然后坚决把这一情绪甩开。“鉴于可获得的证据，这是符合逻辑的假设。我经常……见到你不安心烦的时候放弃摄取能量。你太瘦了，Leonard。”他立即闭上了嘴，对自己刚说的话感到疑惑。

　　“哦，”McCoy轻声说。他清了清喉咙，拿起刀叉，“帮我把这些吃完怎么样？你今天过的好吗，告诉我。我离开舰桥之后发生了什么？你知道吗，你至少可以给我打声招呼的。”

　　Spock开始用餐，他对今日工作的描述非常详尽，尽管无论McCoy来舰桥之前还是之后，都没有发生什么引人注意的事。他吃了McCoy的半份薯条，以及整份沙拉，口感厚重丰富。他以前从没尝过蓝纹奶酪，但是他觉得以后可能还会点蓝酪沙拉。McCoy让他吃了一块桃派，还给Spock讲了他祖母以前是怎么做蜜桃派的。据McCoy说要比舰上的派好吃并且让人发胖十几倍，但是作为代替品，McCoy还是肯定了大厨的手艺。

　　Spock把他的瓦肯蔬菜汤留到了明天。反正本来就是传统的冷食。

　　不知什么时候，他们开始讨论以前的老话题，在转述概率性事件的时候，一个人应该有多确切。他们争论了好几个小时，直到McCoy开始打哈欠，而Spock有一丝太久没有冥想的感觉。

　　“一起吃晚餐是个好主意，Spock。”McCoy轻声说，眼皮开始往下垂。

　　Spock犹豫着，然后迅速开口组织语言。“有规律地一起用餐是明智的决定。非常符合逻辑，向船员展示我们作为合法夫夫的关系。”而且，可以让他确定McCoy正常饮食。Spock不想再有一整天分神，去想他的丈夫。

　　“在去瓦肯星整天面对你之前，至少能帮我习惯你这张脸。”McCoy对他微笑，闪亮的蓝眼睛里带着笑意。他的嘴唇和声音一样柔软。

　　Spock点了点头。那个奇怪的感觉又来了——他还无法辨别的感觉——对错过的时机产生的失落感。一会儿冥想时他要好好思考这一点。“你看上去很累。”

　　McCoy坐直了一点，咕哝着说，“我没事。”

　　Spock温和起来。“很晚了——”他差点说了“Leonard”，但是他看了一眼钟表，大吃一惊。已经地球时2330了。他们聊了一整晚。

　　“只是……”McCoy双手揉着眼睛，叹气道，“我在那张床上睡不好。”

　　“不舒服吗？”

　　“不是的。我不知道为什么。”他放下手，皱眉看着Spock，“你的沙发快来了，对吧？”

　　Spock点点头，“是的。军需官告诉我将在下次补给品运输时送来。”

　　“可惜我们把复制能量份额都用在收拾屋子了。完全可以复制一张沙发的。”McCoy叹息，“等沙发来了我们可以换着睡。说不定我能睡得好点。”

　　“当然。”Spock同意。为了满足他丈夫的需求，如果能让McCoy更好地休息的话，Spock非常愿意睡在大床上。“那今晚呢？”

　　“我会躺着休息。可能看会儿书。”McCoy伸了个懒腰，他的肩膀响了两下，他放松地叹了口气。

　　Spock开始考虑如何让McCoy按时吃止痛药。但是要循序渐进。“晚安，医生。”

　　“晚安。”McCoy歪着嘴朝他微笑，然后去了卧室区。

　　Spock拿出他的冥想毯，披上袍子，盘腿坐在上面，还点了熏香。他深深感受着熏香的气味，然后清空大脑。他以前不怎么用熏香，但是今晚他觉得特别烦躁，干燥刺激的气味让他想起少年时期和父亲一起冥想，他慢慢把脑中杂念清出去。冥想期间他总是分神，然后他反应过来，继续集中精神冥想。虽然点了根香，他还是无法进入第二阶段。冥想深度不足够研究之前的失落感，于是他把这个情绪封闭起来，等待下一次冥想。

　　经过两个小时的冥想之后，Spock感到精力充沛，他打算写他的报告。和McCoy聊天耽误了他的工作，现在他要补齐。之后那个失落感消失了一段时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular——吾珍视汝( I cherish thee)


	5. Chapter 5

　　就像昨天和前天一样，McCoy今天依然很疲惫。他每天都心力憔悴。见鬼，不妨做好明天也是一样累的准备。自从婚礼之后，他就没睡过好觉，明天怎么可能突然好起来？

　　这就是问题全部，不是吗？——那场婚礼。老实说，他不再恐慌之后，婚礼仪式本身并不糟心，而且他真的不介意身边多个Spock。有Spock在实际上很有帮助，很踏实。婚礼并不是问题。真正让他困扰的是，“他结婚了”这件事。

　　结婚。他盯着无名指上的戒指，还是难以相信它的真实性。就像做梦一样——可能这就是他总是失眠的原因。在梦里怎么能继续睡觉呢。所以目前这个现实一定在做梦。

　　他掐了自己一把，失望地发现不是在做梦。是真的。他真的结婚了。不是和别人，而是和Spock。他依然觉得不可思议。

　　他和Spock开始一起用餐。Spock制定了时间表发给他。Spock的数学处理能力把时间表安排得很规律，同时又不过于死板，足够让船员以为他们见面是出于自然流露的爱情。他们常在宿舍吃晚餐，偶尔会去餐厅。只要时间允许，他们会一起吃午餐，也一定会坐得很近柔声交流，讨论医疗湾的补给问题，或者Spock的错误（这经常是McCoy的话题）。 现在他们吵架柔和多了，总是轻声细语，足够骗过船员们。有趣的是，尽管McCoy知道早上Spock巴不得马上去工作，Spock也总会待在宿舍和他一起吃早餐。早餐期间Spock会读报告，或者聊接下来一天的工作。他把这归咎于Spock不理性的执着，执着于保证McCoy能够好好吃饭。

　　幸好热量多达两千大卡的惊喜晚餐不再有了。按照时间表执行几天之后，确定了McCoy一天吃满三顿饭，Spock也放松了下来。面对Spock的关心，McCoy甚至有些感动。他们一起吃饭时，McCoy总会向Spock多抱怨点儿自己的烦恼。他加班的时候，Spock有时会给他带零食，但更多的是送花。

　　鲜花仍是McCoy最大的惊喜。Spock每天都至少送一支花。通常是蓝色的花朵，也有玫瑰（刺被剪掉了），还有一次送了一朵长得像黄水仙的花，是登陆任务摘回来的。Spock保证彻底扫描了过敏原，但是McCoy还是离得远远的。目前McCoy办公桌上的花瓶里，装着两只德诺布兰铃兰，一支红玫瑰，还有些像是满天星的小花，不过是浅粉色的，摆得很好看。Christine不停拿这个戏弄他。

　　Spock真的非常认真地扮演着“深情丈夫”的角色。

　　McCoy想着他也必须有所表示。他们现在的“秀恩爱”只是单向的。Spock送他东西，他接受礼物，然后偶尔公开进行几次手指吻（私下也有，为了让McCoy熟练准备）。但是他没为Spock做过一件事，这让他很困扰。他现在结婚了，不管是不是假的，他不能重蹈第一次婚姻的覆辙。

　　想到这，他皱起了眉毛。Jocelyn和他的感情都没走到只剩一边感情这一步。他和她最后就像是两个陌生人一起生活。

　　他摆弄着桌上的花，叹了口气，然后把它们放到一边。在这儿自怨自艾一点儿用都没有，他决定出去走走。

　　医疗湾没人——这一直都是值得庆幸的事。他听到Christine在后面忙碌，可能是在收拾库房，她已经唠叨快一年了。他凑近门框，看到她站在一个箱子上，伸手去够最高的架子，似乎随时可能摔下来。

　　“我知道现在没病人，你也犯不着摔断自己的腿啊。”

　　她连抖都没抖一下，只是对他撅着嘴，把手举得再高一点，取下一箱处方数据板。“这里太乱了。”她盯着他，像是在责备他一样。不过的确是他的错。McCoy从来都不擅长把东西放回原位。“我已经整理好久了，但是一点起色都没有。”

　　他耸了耸肩，接过纸箱，让她跳到地上。“看上去好多了，谢谢你，Christine。”

　　“如果你每次来这儿的时候，稍微收拾一点，现在根本就不用整理。”

　　McCoy皱着眉毛，“我有啊。”

　　“有就好了。”Christine一脸不信。她拿回箱子，开始给数据板分类。“怎么从你的岩洞里出来了？你在里面待了一整天。”

　　“出来松松筋骨。”他嘟囔着，“我之前在想事情，想换换脑子清醒一下。”

　　“有什么友好护士可以帮你的吗？”

　　“我不知道。这儿哪有什么友好护士？”他开始笑，她打趣地锤了他一下。他看着她继续整理，把数据板分成一摞一摞的。“我在想Spock的事情。”

　　“是吗？”她的语气不偏不倚。

　　他不知道她是不是求助的最佳人选，但现在为时已晚。不能回头了。除了她，McCoy能问的也就只有Jim。Christine给他的建议，至少是建立在Spock和他真心相爱这一假设上。

　　“你注意他每天送我的花了吗？”她点了点头，McCoy继续说，“我感觉不太好。”

　　“不好？”她惊讶地抬起头，“我想Spock不会想伤害你的，Leonard。”

　　他摇了摇头，收回了之前的说法。“不是这个意思。我是说……我发现我很少向Spock表达爱意。”这些词从他嘴里说出来真的很滑稽。“我在想我还能为他做些什么。我想他不喜欢被各种礼物轰炸。”

　　“我不知道。摆盆花在他的科学台上，挺好的嘛。”她露出一个微笑。

　　“Sulu养的那种绿花，”McCoy想象着画面，“长得像草刺猬那种。”

　　她轻声笑着，“很好。我会给你找个花瓶。”她说着，一边整理数据板，“你们谈恋爱的时候都干了些什么？”

　　“我们并没有真正谈过恋爱。”他躲躲闪闪地说。

　　“那你求爱的时候呢。”她翻了个白眼。“瓦肯和乔治亚的求爱礼节不可能差别那么大吧。”

　　“实际上还挺像的。”他说，想起Spock曾对他说过。

　　“那么，你可以继续向他求爱。结婚不代表追求就结束了。你一定很熟悉怎么赢得他的心。”

　　他觉得她话中有话。“Spock还有很多事我不知道。”

　　“或许你可以从这入手，多了解他。他可能不喜欢礼物，但是有没有别的什么是他喜欢的？拥抱？亲吻？”

　　“他可从来都不喜欢被人碰。我觉得在舰桥和他抱一下可不是个好主意。”

　　“为什么不直接告诉他你爱他呢？”

　　“我——”McCoy紧闭上嘴，想要让自己表现得不那么恐慌。“这可能……太过了。当众示爱，对他来说太过了。”

　　她客气地看着他，一脸“Spock不是唯一不善于表达感情的人”的表情。“你可以换一种表达方式。”

　　Christine可能说到点子上了。他们很少夸赞对方——Spock对他最大的称赞是求婚时说他富有同情心，但是他并没有还这个人情。他记得每次Jim夸Spock的时候，总会让Spock心情愉悦，有时他说Spock做得不错，Spock简直高兴到天上去了。他记得在Sigma Iotia III［1］的时候，他夸了Spock侵入无线电波的能力，Spock自大地就像一只孔雀。当然之后Spock接到了错误的无线电频率，那是McCoy见他做过最滑稽的事情了。

　　“你说的对。”一番沉思之后他说。他踮了踮脚，“让我好好想想。”

　　“很好。”她说，一边递给他一摞数据板，“思考的时候你可以帮我整理。要收拾的还多着呢。”

　　轮班结束之后，McCoy溜达回了他们的宿舍。他回去的时候收到了Spock的留言，说会晚点回来，但是会带晚餐。于是McCoy决定看会儿书。

　　他只读了不到半页就分神了，意识到屋子里有多乱。咖啡桌上放着一堆他的数据板，几只触控笔跑到Spock桌子上，还有几本颠倒的纸质书在Spock的地盘。他到处乱放的东西一定快把Spock逼疯了。他不知道Spock是怎么忍受这些的。于是他决定收拾一下，就当是对Spock的客气。

　　要是有人进来看到杂乱不堪的屋子，一定不会相信他们的“爱情故事”，McCoy想着。不过他不知道为什么会这样想。

　　他收拾了自己乱放的东西，把它们放回他那一半的房间，然后给所有东西都除了尘，把他们的茶具摆正，之前被他的一本书弄歪了。然后他突然想起了什么，拿出一整套茶具，沏了一壶甘菊茶。等他沏好之后Spock回来了。

　　Spock抬起眉毛，惊讶地看着他们的宿舍。

　　“你终于回来了。”McCoy笑着说。他指了指餐桌，“我泡了茶，可以配晚餐喝。”

　　Spock看上去更惊讶了。两条眉毛快要抬到天上了。他放下手中的东西，千层面还有一支像风信子的紫色鲜花。“给你的，医生。”他拿起花递给McCoy。

　　“谢谢你，Spock。”McCoy接过来，把花插进花瓶，里面全是Spock送他的花。“希望你喜欢甘菊茶。”

　　“可以接受。”Spock边说，一边就座。他又左右看了一下，“你动了你的东西。”

　　“这个嘛，”McCoy感到有点尴尬，他有一点希望Spock不会注意到。“我稍微收拾了一下。你知道我就这样。 等到没干净地方才会发现屋子乱七八糟的。”

　　“我知道了。”Spock端详着茶具。他朝前探身，把一个茶杯旋转了九十度。手指抚过金属手柄，在上面留下一个完美的指印。“……你担心我反感这种收纳方式？”

　　“不是，”McCoy有些诧异，“呃，大概是吧。之前太杂乱了，我知道你不喜欢那样。”

　　Spock思索着，抬起视线看了McCoy一眼，然后又收了回去。他开始摆出他的刀叉。“不必要这样做。你可以随意摆放你的东西。如果打扰到我，我可以挪动它们，但是不会妨碍我。而且，我们的私人物品应该混在一起。这样可以增加伪装的真实性。”

　　McCoy顿时火冒三丈。Spock真是掌握了激怒他的诀窍。他压住怒火，把注意力转移到拿叉子戳千层面上。“你说的对。”他咬牙切齿道。想为Spock做点好事却失败了，他感到非常难堪。“我真傻。”

　　Spock紧锁着眉毛。“你看上去不高兴。”

　　“我他妈的为什么会不高兴？”他感到有些不自在，微微涨红了脸。“喝你的茶吧。”

　　Spock抿了一口。“味道不错。”他说。McCoy内心默默数了十个数，抑制住咬掉Spock脑袋的冲动。

　　“谢谢你的夸奖。”他嘟囔着，而Spock很显然没有读出其中的讽刺——或者是选择了无视。

　　他们沉默地用完了餐，然后各自遁回了自己的角落，在屋子两边各干各的事情。McCoy把他放歪的数据板留在了咖啡桌上表态，Spock并没有被此打扰，他只是盯着他的电脑屏幕，神情专注，额前的刘海有点歪了。McCoy不知道什么样的工作能让Spock伸手撩拨头发。他突然非常希望他们的桌子可以挨着。处理工作时和他的丈夫离得不那么远，这种感觉应该还不错。

　　McCoy迅速站起身。“我要睡了。”

　　Spock专注地看着他的PADD，没有抬头看McCoy。“晚安，医生。”

　　是Leonard，他想说。再叫我一次Leonard，我很抱歉对你态度恶劣。但是他什么也没说。他回到卧室，换上睡衣，准备迎接又一晚的失眠。

　　他想着Spock就在墙的另一边阅读文件。他盯着天花板，琢磨着Spock是不是和他一样，对这场婚姻感到很别扭——当然如果Spock有感觉的话。Spock总是说他没有情感，但是这么多年来，McCoy对他足够了解。Spock肯定是有感觉的，但是具体什么样的感觉就是另一码事了。

　　我结婚了，他想着，同时合上眼睛。我结婚了，我要有所表示……我……

　　宿舍里非常安静，他想着那些手指吻，叹了口气。

 

*

 

　　Spock走向舰长椅的时候绊了一下，他迅速伸出一只手扶稳。他的手指用力嵌进金属栏杆，在表面留下一个凹进去的印迹。他松开手，左右环顾，只有Uhura注意到了他的窘态，现在全舰上下都惶恐不安。而她什么也没说，只是转身回到她的工作台。

　　“轮机室报告说我们能够穿透隔绝信号的云层，Spock先生。”

　　Spock向她示意自己知道了，然后坐在舰长椅上，按下了扶手上的按钮。突然之间，他感到绝望。他知道即使穿透云层也无济于事。他们一边躲避Ch’Huan的武器轰炸，一边试图联络登陆队，已经过去四天了，但是没有一次真正和登陆队成功取得联系。

　　“Spock呼叫Kirk舰长，请回话。”回答他的只有沉默。他又试了一遍，“Spock呼叫登陆队。如果你能听到这条消息，请回答。”

　　他只听到了静电噪音。Spock抬头看了Sulu一眼，舵手草草地向他点了点头。

　　“登陆队，如果你能听到，我们现在位于大气层外的轨道上。我们将以每三秒十万米的速度下降，希望能够穿过屏蔽场。登陆队，请回复。”

　　还是沉默。Spock抬起头，看到Sulu绷紧的后背。精巧的手动操作会给舵手带来巨大的负担，但是Spock相信他的能力。“Sulu先生，请——”

　　紧接着通讯台传来一声异响，打破了舰桥紧张的气氛，Spock听到一个声音。“上尉！”

　　“收到信号。”Uhura说。

　　“登陆队，请回话。”

　　扬声器传出的声音非常疲惫，但是对Spock来说就像是最美妙的音乐。“这里是McCoy。”

　　Spock感到不再那么紧张。他保持住镇静。“你还好吗，医生？”

　　McCoy小声发出一阵不太舒服的笑声。“好的不得了，”他说，“Jim受伤了，通讯器被炸坏了，我得把它拼回去。我可不是工程师，但是要我说，我这双外科医生的手技术还是不错的。”

　　Spock怔住了，感到有些心烦意乱，因为第一时间没有想着问候舰长。他看了一眼Uhura，她点了点头，开始协调轮机室和传送室。“我们要开始穿过屏蔽场了。你们的情况怎么样？”

　　“Jim暂时稳定了。肋骨骨折，锁骨碎了。肺部穿孔，我用强力胶带加上自己的创造力把它修好了。让急救队赶紧就位准备好。Marcuse中尉失踪了。十二小时之前他出去侦查，没有回来，但是我不能去找他，留Jim一个人。”

　　“Chekov先生，请扫描周围地区的生命信号。”

　　“Spock先生，”Uhura打断，“轮机室说屏蔽场的准备还不完善。目前无法传送生命形式，但是可以传送补给品。”

　　“联系医疗湾准备补给品。医生——”Spock顿住了，突然不知道该说些什么。他的大脑一片空白。“我们在尽最大的努力。”

　　他听到McCoy低柔的笑声，意外地平复了他的心情。“你总是如此，Spock。你就这么厉害。”McCoy叹了口气不再说话，Spock只能听到他的呼吸声。

　　出于逻辑，他应该把通讯器关上，但是他没有。他需要和McCoy保持联系。Spock补充断定，是因为他们可能会再次失去联络。

　　“补给品到了。”过了一会儿McCoy说，“等可以传送我们回去时，请通知我。我想你了。McCoy通话完毕。”

　　Spock听到通讯器尖锐的关闭声。他闭上眼深深呼气，集中注意力。他知道自己需要睡眠和冥想。就连瓦肯体质也支撑不住这么高强度的工作。在过去的四天里，他一秒钟都没有休息过。船员们都连着值了两轮班，而他连着值了三轮。只有在去实验室寻求科研结果的时候，他才离开过舰桥。

　　直到实验室几乎被敌人的进攻毁掉，同时失去了一位科研人员。之后，Spock再没离开过舰桥。

　　又过了两个小时，他们才穿过屏蔽场，把登陆队传送回舰。Marcuse中尉被找到了，一条腿受伤，而Jim被送进了急诊室。Spock下令以最大速度离开这个星球，但是Scotty的引擎已经满是窟窿了。Scotty报告说再次恢复动力需要十四个小时（Spock估计九个小时就足够了）。

　　危机解除了。现在他没有理由再留在舰桥。

　　但是他没有离开。他认为他要监督维修工作，直到Scott先生可以接管指挥权。曲速核修好之后，Scott先生需要休息。这是非常合理的，同时意味着Spock还要在舰桥多待二十个小时。完全合理。

　　他能感觉到Uhura在背后盯着他，但是他无视了。Sulu也转过来，不赞同地看了他几眼，而他只是抬起了眉毛，Sulu不好意思地转回了身。没有问题，他坚定地告诉自己。

　　他完全不需要知道McCoy医生是否安好。他完全不需要去找他的丈夫将他拥入怀中，紧紧地抱着他感受他的心跳。他听到了McCoy的声音。这就足够了。他不需要看到医生闪烁的蓝眼睛，安心地知道他眼中还闪着亮光。

　　通讯器的呼叫声打断了他的沉思。

　　“Spock先生，医疗湾有一条给你的信息。McCoy医生让你去简报室和他通话。”

　　Spock蹙眉，“关于舰长的汇报？”

　　“不是。”她似乎被逗笑了，“McCoy医生再三要求你去，长官。”

　　“很好。”Spock站起身，拉了一下上衣下摆。他迅速走到简报室，将门关好。房间里没人，电脑屏幕也是灭的，但是通讯器开着。他把手背到身后。“这里是Spock。”

　　“这他妈的怎么回事，我听说你96个小时没睡过觉了！”

　　Spock皱着眉毛，“医生——”

　　“我不得不暂停一个非常重要的手术，就是为了朝你大叫，让你该死的好好照顾自己！你个白痴瓦肯！”

　　“医生——”

　　“你应该知道的，没有充足的睡眠和冥想，你绝对不可能高效地指挥整条舰。我看过你的冥想时间表，我知道没有冥想对你有多大的影响。别给我左耳朵进右耳朵出——”

　　“医生——”

　　“——乖乖听我的话！把指挥权交给Sulu，赶紧去休息，不然我就让你来医疗湾报道！”

　　Spock听着McCoy带着怒意的喘息声，感觉心脏像是被轻轻攥住了。McCoy还活着，状态良好。“你真的丢下手术，来告诉我这些？”他问道，心情有些愉悦。

　　McCoy叹了口气。“没有。Jim没事了，我在给M’Benga帮忙，治疗Marcuse的腿。谁让我爱管某瓦肯人闲事，就不去给M’Benga添乱了。”他嘟囔着，声音越来越小。

　　“我需要提醒你，还有另一起极度疲劳的实例。”

　　McCoy怒吼，“我知道你用这把戏对付Jim，想都别想。我必须留在这儿。”

　　Spock沉思着。“好的，医生。”

　　“什么？”McCoy有些惊讶，“你真的打算听我的话？”

　　“这不是我们协议的一部分吗？”Spock问道。相比面对面，通过通讯器说这些话要容易得多。“你赢得我们所有的……辩论。”

　　“那必须的。”McCoy得意地说，“我很高兴你终于认识到这一点。现在去睡觉吧。这是命令。”

　　“是的，长官。”Spock不动声色地说。他感觉到有点头晕。或许他比自己想象中更需要冥想。

　　McCoy咯咯的笑声从通讯器传来。“我很快就会回去的。McCoy通话完毕。”

　　Spock回到舰桥，把指挥权交给Sulu，然后乘电梯去了医疗湾。果然不出意料，他看到McCoy还在M’Benga身边忙活，要求看他不在这段时间所有的数据更新。

　　Spock双手背到身后，清了清喉咙，“两位医生。”

　　两个人转过身，惊讶地看着他。“Spock先生，”M’Benga说，明显松了口气，“你是来带他回去的吗？”

　　“除非你需要他继续留在这里？”

　　无视了McCoy的不赞同，M’Benga说，“现在不必。实际上，我已经告诉他需要回去休息。但是他不听从我的医疗建议。”

　　“或许我可以叫一支护送队过来。”Spock提议。他看着目瞪口呆的McCoy。

　　“该死的，整艘船都在和我作对。”McCoy嘟囔着，“好吧，我这就走。如果Jim出什么问题了，你最好赶紧呼叫我。”

　　“当然，医生。”M’Benga说，趁着McCoy没注意翻了个白眼。

　　Spock的视线和McCoy交汇，看到医生疲惫的神情。他的眼睛下面有深深的黑眼圈，愁容满面，脸色苍白毫无血色，僵硬地弓着背。之前几周McCoy已经看着越来越乏力了，但是现在他看上去真的累到了极点。Spock怀疑他在那个星球上是否有任何睡眠时间。

　　McCoy喘着粗气，很显然是为了增加气势，然后非常戏剧性地走出了医疗湾。Spock跟在他身后，McCoy渐渐放慢了脚步和他并排走着。

　　红色预警已经撤下了，走廊里没什么人。毕竟现在是0300时。他们的脚步声在走廊里回响着。

　　“当时有那么一刻，”McCoy突然说道，“失联大概一天之后。我找不到企业号在天上的位置了。我以为你……”他渐渐没了声音，直视前方。

　　“你假设我们把你们抛弃了？”Spock小声问。

　　“我以为你们被毁了。”McCoy露出一个苦笑，“没有正当理由，你们绝不会把舰长丢下的。”

　　“他不是唯一一个困在星球上的重要船员。”Spock说，他希望McCoy能看着自己。

　　“我会向Marcuse转达的。”

　　Spock撇着嘴，不想和McCoy争论他在舰上的重要地位。直到他们到达McCoy的——他们的宿舍，Spock一路上都沉默着。他看着McCoy打开门，轻声低语，“我不会丢下你。”

　　McCoy似乎没有听到他的话。他迈了一步走入房中，然后停住了。

　　Spock跟着McCoy走了进去，发现McCoy在盯着沙发看。他们的新沙发。在过去四天的忙乱中，沙发送来了。

　　“你看看，”McCoy说，“和我们想要的一模一样。”他走上前，按下扶手上的按钮，沙发弹开变成一张床。“你觉得怎么样？看起来很舒服。”

　　“看上去足够满足我们的需要。”实际上，远远超过足够。非常之豪华。沙发舒适柔软，变成床也非常大。“你想要先使用它吗？”

　　McCoy摇了摇头。“我累得在哪儿都能睡着。但我知道你有很多冥想要补。”

　　“是的。”那一刻，Spock差点没有认出他正在感受的情绪，但是他迅速想了起来。那种失落感。强烈的空虚感，像是伸手穿过深渊［2］，但是在马上就要碰到另一边的时候，他却收回了手。有什么东西——在McCoy微曲的肩膀，在他深邃的眼底——让Spock觉得应当有所反应。但是他还不知道是什么样的反应。“那么，祝你晚安。好好休息，医生。”

　　“你也是，Spock。”McCoy打了个哈欠，去了卧室区。

　　这么长时间之后，他应该很轻松就能进入冥想状态，而结果并不顺利。他费了很大劲才进入第二阶段，但是很难维持状态。一个小时之后，他妥协了，展开了沙发床。

　　他盯着昏暗的天花板。如果仔细听，他可以听到隔壁房间McCoy的呼吸声。动了一下——McCoy翻了个身，然后是一声叹气。过了一会儿又是翻身，更深的叹气。McCoy辗转反侧，而Spock静静躺在那儿听着。McCoy似乎很难入睡，就像Spock难以冥想一样。之后布料摩擦的声音停了，但是McCoy的呼吸声却加剧了。他的呼吸起伏非常焦躁。

　　Spock站起身，把沙发床收起来，轻轻走到卧室门前。在钟表的灯光下，他能看到McCoy的轮廓，蜷着身体，被子盖到耳朵边。Spock安静地看着。

　　“我没睡着。”McCoy轻声说，“你要是想进来，就来吧。”

　　Spock犹豫地上前一步，McCoy翻过身看着他，眼睛在微弱的灯光下闪着亮光。Spock大胆了些，走到了床边。McCoy一直盯着他，Spock掀开被子，慢慢躺在McCoy身边，感受McCoy身体传来的热量。

　　McCoy翻身背对着他，Spock观察着McCoy舒展起来的肩膀。McCoy似乎放松下来了，Spock枕着其中一个枕头，看着McCoy的身体随着呼吸起伏。吸，呼，吸，呼。这比他之前微乎其微的冥想还要让人放松。吸，呼，吸，呼。Spock合上眼睛呼吸着。

　　McCoy突然在Spock身侧动了一下，他翻过身一只手抓着Spock的胳膊。Spock感觉到透过袖子传递过来的热量。“Spock？”

　　“怎么了，医生？”

　　McCoy用拇指在Spock胳膊上画了个圈。“M’Benga告诉我了，我们被困在下面的时候，舰上都发生了什么。我……我想说谢谢有你在。你尽力把我们救回来。我觉得没人会像你一样做得这么好。”

　　“因为我的疏忽，才造成一名舰员的死亡。”

　　McCoy紧紧抓着Spock，把他拉得更近，低语的声音变得严肃。“那不是你的错。是那些疯子的错，在天上建了个该死的激光切割器！”McCoy轻轻晃着他，像是想要唤醒正在熟睡的人。“你比任何人做得都要好。”

　　Spock没有回应。他不知道该说什么，也不想和McCoy争吵。McCoy相信他的能力，这让他感到暖心，但是无法消除他的自责。McCoy慢慢松开了手，躺了回去。

　　“睡会儿吧，”McCoy低声说，“医生的命令。”

　　“我会的。”Spock说，他听着McCoy慢慢平复的呼吸。Spock侧身躺着，伸出手触碰McCoy的指尖。温暖平静的感觉包围着他，让他放松下来，渐渐入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 1.此处可能是作者笔误，查了原初剧本发现是Sigma lotia II。出自TOS S02E17 A Piece of the Action  
> 2.原文用的是chasm，实在想不出精准的翻译


	6. Chapter 6

　　McCoy醒来感到神清气爽，这是自婚礼以来他第一次睡了一整晚。他翻过身发现只剩他自己了。有一瞬间他以为是在做梦，但是他伸出手，摸到被子上Spock的体温还没有消散。他把手放在Spock睡觉时压出的凹痕上，闭上眼又睡了过去。

　　第二次McCoy是从噩梦中醒来的，他感到全身发热口干舌燥。他踢开被子，瞪着身边已经没有温度的半边床。他迅速来到客厅，发现Spock已经离开了。他盯着花瓶里已经枯萎的花。Spock一定没工夫换新的——在McCoy被困在那星球上的时候。他把花扔掉，在音速水槽里把花瓶冲洗干净。

　　在那个星球上经过四天的流汗和焦虑之后，简单的低音速冲澡也足够享受了。他根本没来得及洗澡，除非手术前的清洁也算的话。他感到有些愧疚，昨晚Spock要忍受他的满身汗味。他知道瓦肯人嗅觉比人类更加灵敏，不过瓦肯女性要比男性的嗅觉更加强大。

　　他停下了正在洗头发的动作，思考着。他突然想到Spock是自愿躺在他身边的。睡在同一张床上对他们来说真的很不寻常。他感到一阵没来由的兴奋，想到手上的戒指，以及床的另一边，他发现自己已经习惯了Spock的存在。他愣了一会儿，调整着自己的世界观，然后继续洗澡。

　　McCoy来到医疗湾，发现Jim恢复得很好。Jim还需要住院观察几天，之后至少一周时间内不能干重活（当然McCoy会说成是两周，因为Jim会缩短一半时间）。M’Benga和Christine给他留了一大堆文书工作和需要签名的报告。他内心提醒自己（又一次），向舰队要求分配一位行政护士，或者给他发个指纹印章，至少不用亲自把所有文件看完。

　　他一整天都在走神，想着Spock侧身躺在他身边，结果让他睡得非常好。他试着说服自己这两件事没有联系——他睡得很香只是因为他太累了。但是他知道自己先前的猜测是对的。可能不合逻辑，却是真的。当他手指套上戒指——不是他母亲那枚，没有他的伴侣在身边的话，他会感到孤独。

　　这想法让他不屑地哼了一声，回到更多的文书工作当中。

　　但是他止不住去想这件事。既然在医疗湾难以打发时间，他决定去找Spock。他以为Spock会在舰桥呕心沥血工作，但是电脑告诉他Spock的位置在二号科学实验室，而这间实验室通常是医疗湾在用。

　　怪不得去那儿，因为物理实验室还暴露在外太空里。想到这儿他不寒而栗，然后迅速站起身。他要去看看Spock怎么样了。

　　实验室里非常繁忙。Spock的下属手忙脚乱，想要抢救尽可能多的实验。几天的疏忽加上气压泄露，有些实验已经毁了，不过McCoy发现不少重要实验没有问题。Spock在Gamma Centauri IV发现的新型原子结构就摆在屋子中间，由两位少尉以及Spock看管着。看到这景象，McCoy松了口气。面对某些特定东西时，瓦肯人也会多愁善感啊。

　　“占用别人实验室的时候，一般要提前问一句的。”

　　Spock看着他，抬起一边眉毛。“M’Benga医生告诉我，医疗湾使用所有设备的可能性很低。”

　　“他是告诉你了。”他不是想吵架，只是想寻开心，于是露出一个微笑。“但是通常做这个决定，是首席医疗官的责任。”

　　Spock若有所思地看着他。“之前你已经明确表示过，你讨厌所有管理上的责任。而且……”McCoy注意到Spock犹豫了一下。“你当时在睡觉。”

　　McCoy脸红了，感觉到屋子里所有人都盯着他们俩。他清了清喉咙，“你需要帮忙吗？”

　　Spock观察着他，像是在显微镜下研究一只虫子。他转身对着Chen技术员，飞快说出一套指令，McCoy只能勉强听出是什么编码。然后Spock快步走过来，“你可以帮我稳定袭击中受损的核苷酸结构［1］。”

　　见鬼，McCoy对核苷酸结构了如指掌，Spock也是。他们任意一人都能独自完成。他不知道Spock为什么要他们两个一起。不过他还是跟着Spock来到一个玻璃箱前，耐心安静地听着Spock讲解步骤。

　　McCoy闭着眼都能操作，但是他没有打断Spock温暖轻柔的声音。他按照Spock的吩咐操作按钮，带着好感弯起嘴角。他看得出Spock很激动——瓦肯式激动。但更多的是他对Spock的佩服。这不是Spock的专业知识。Spock一定是自学的。

　　他猛地想到了什么。他环顾四周，屋子里除了他们还有五个人，都在忙各自的事情。他昨晚试着夸奖Spock，但是在灾祸面前效果一般。Spock忙着责备自己，做出了错误的指挥决策。而且他应该当着大家的面夸奖Spock。他肯定能做到。向Spock表达爱意，一点就好，让别人看到。就对他说，“做得不错，Spock”，然后朝他微笑。小菜一碟。

　　好几次他都欲言又止。那些话卡在喉咙里。该死的，他怎么回事？这很简单，轻而易举。只要说：Spock，你做得很棒。

　　妈的，这真的很难。他酝酿着勇气，Spock注意到他沉默了太长时间，平静地看着他。

　　“有什么问题吗，医生？”

　　“没有。”现在不说就没机会了。他挺直身子，“我只是……”他躲躲闪闪地朝两边看，暗暗咒骂自己。在可以阻止自己之前，他伸出一只手抓着Spock的袖子。这不是计划的一部分。他盯着自己的手，感觉脸上烧起来了。“……注意到，”他最后说。

　　“注意到？”Spock平静地重复。

　　“该死的，”McCoy不小心升高了声音，“你很擅长这个，你知道吗。”

　　Spock皱着眉毛，他盯着手边的结构，额前沟壑越来越深。他看了一眼McCoy，然后低头看着McCoy的手。“你是在……嘲讽我吗？”他推测道。

　　“不！”McCoy松开手，怒火中烧。该死的，McCoy感觉到满屋子的人都在盯着他。他向后瞥了一眼，没人在看他——他们都刻意地避开了视线接触，也就是说他们肯定在注意听。McCoy感到非常难堪，厉声说道，“Spock，老实听我夸你就行了。”

　　Spock抬起两边眉毛，标准的Spock式“哇哦人类真奇怪”表情。“这样的话，”他说，“我接受。”他回到自己的PADD上，琢磨着上面的方程式。

　　真是太“好”了。McCoy感觉自己浑身发热，刚把结构稳定好，McCoy就告辞了。文书工作也比这强得多，他惨兮兮地想。

　　而瓦肯人完全没有理解到他的示爱行为。

 

*

 

　　Spock非常确定有什么他不理解的地方。

　　他知道在他们交流过程中，他忽略了什么重要的数据。他看着McCoy红着脸低头匆匆离开，决定仔细斟酌这件事。

　　他有好几种推测。最合理的解释是，McCoy对他们昨晚意外的（Spock坚持认为是意外）亲密接触感到不自在。虽然当时McCoy好像态度友好，但是Spock知道人类常会后悔曾经的举措，就像他们说的“没有后悔药”。他依旧搞不明白昨晚是什么驱使自己睡在McCoy的床上，不过他很庆幸自己起得够早，避开了McCoy的坏脾气。

　　他的第二个猜想，同样有大量证据支持，McCoy真的在嘲笑他——或者像Jim所说的在“调戏”他。这两种人类行为之间的微妙差别，Spock还是无法完全理解，不过他知道McCoy并未怀有恶意。McCoy经常戏弄他，因此在实验室McCoy很可能是在拿他打趣，即使McCoy说的话意思相反。

　　第三，他猜测McCoy太累了，不能控制自己说的话。可能不像他预想的一样，McCoy睡得并不好，甚至Spock早上离开的时候，McCoy是在装睡。

　　他不假思索就否定了McCoy是真心夸奖他这一想法。

　　Spock后悔决定和McCoy一起稳定核苷酸结构了。他想不起逻辑的原因，为什么让McCoy陪着他。只有McCoy在身边才能填补他的空虚感。但是这个感觉是不合逻辑的，Spock决定之后冥想时思考真正的原因。

　　McCoy的突然离开让实验室气氛有些尴尬。Spock的科研队现在好奇地看着他，Spock试图解读他们的表情。人类有这种奇怪的偏好，使用表情而不是言语进行交流。当然Spock不会承认他也会这样做。不论如何，他和人类接触的时间之长，让他学会了如何理解他们的面部表情。于是现在Spock开始解读下属们的表情。

　　他们在生他的气。

　　为什么？Spock不确定。Chen遗憾地看着McCoy离开的门，然后失望地看着他。Spock推断Chen觉得他在某种程度上冷落了McCoy，但是怎么冷落的？他不理解的越来越多，但是改变不了他怠慢的本质。他伤害了McCoy，需要向McCoy补偿。

　　一个小时之后，Spock决定请McCoy一起去植物园散步向他道歉。完全是为了维持他们的假装，他补偿断定。

　　Spock去医疗湾找他的时候，McCoy还在气头上。从McCoy下撇的嘴角和紧绷的肩膀，Spock能清晰感觉到他的怒意。他们在路上时McCoy依然没有削减怒火，不停问Spock他们要去哪儿，以及到地方之后要“他妈的”做什么事。Spock容忍了McCoy不断发泄的脾气，他知道这不是McCoy真正的意图，并且希望在他们约会期间McCoy的愤怒能够平息下来。

　　他们走进植物园的时候，Spock的愿望实现了——虽然和他想的不太一样。

　　McCoy立即转过身，怒气转变为郁闷的沉默。他的表情非常耐人寻味，像是“一个男人盯着已经长大成家的孩子的照片”的表情［2］。

　　他们开始散步，Spock一直闭着嘴，双手背在身后。他可以带McCoy去植物栽培室，那里的花卉种类差不多，但是植物园更加宽敞，布置得也更加宜人。而且这里是舰上的约会圣地。他考虑着自己选择的逻辑性，他们来到一棵橡树面前，经过人工培育已经长成大树了。

　　McCoy停下脚步欣赏，Spock也跟着停了下来。Spock观察着树叶，每片半透明的绿叶都有五个尖。McCoy在他身边动了一下，像是伸手抓什么东西，蹭过他的袖子，但是之后McCoy放下了手臂。

　　Spock扭头看着他，发现McCoy并没有在看橡树，而是在看树干基部一簇簇的德诺布兰铃蓝花。Spock盯着McCoy面无表情的面孔看了一会儿，看到McCoy如此平静冷漠，他感觉心脏被攥住了。Spock慢慢抑制住了这个感觉。

　　“医生？”

　　McCoy吓了一跳，像是从睡梦中惊醒。他斜睨了Spock一眼，露出一个奇怪的表情，有一瞬间流露出深沉的慌乱情绪，Spock从未见过他这样。然后McCoy移开了视线，恢复了扑克脸。“我很抱歉，Spock，我没有成为一个好丈夫。”

　　Spock忍不住惊讶地睁大双眼。他上前一步，头朝前倾迫使McCoy看着他。“什么事情让你苦恼？”

　　McCoy的眼睛像海水一样蓝。“苦恼？”McCoy低声苦笑，“什么不让我苦恼？你知道吗，你做得比我好多了。可能这就是我第一次真正的婚姻失败的原因。”

　　真正的。这个词直击Spock的内心，但是他打消了这个念头。McCoy说的对。他们的婚姻不是真的。他突然开始担心他们之间脆弱的联系会断开。如果McCoy要求结束这段婚姻，他不知道自己该做什么。他们还没有进行瓦肯式的婚礼，但重要的是Spock不想让McCoy离开他。“我不理解。我做了什么让你不高兴的事情吗？”

　　“我不高兴？Spock，看看周围。你看到了什么？”

　　Spock看了一眼。“植物。”

　　“植物！那你一直送我的是什么？”

　　Spock想了一下，“……鲜花？”

　　“自从我们结婚每天都送！今天是你第一天没送花，而我——”McCoy笑了，“我丢掉旧花的时候，其实有点失望。那些花都枯萎了，我以为……我以为——”他拼命摇了摇头，“而现在你做了什么？”

　　Spock没有回答，他不知道说些什么。

　　McCoy张开双臂，提高嗓门，“你送了一屋子花给我！”

　　Spock突然发现McCoy快要哭出来了，但他不知道原因。他感到犹豫，甚至是恐慌，事情发展得太快，他的瓦肯控制力快要失效了。“这个房间已经存在了？”

　　“已经……”McCoy不可置信地看着他。“听着，你送我礼物，给我带吃的，照顾我。就算我的存在会影响你，你也待在我身边。而我给了你什么？”

　　Spock想到很多事情。他首先想起昨晚McCoy放在他胳膊上温暖的手，让他不再纠结于自己失控的指挥决策，不再沉溺于不合逻辑的痛苦。他想起他们一起吃饭时McCoy的笑声和明亮的眼睛。他想起McCoy在他身边工作，可靠又支持。他想起他们争论逻辑时McCoy的俏皮话。他想起McCoy给予的耐心，让他们逐渐习惯了对方的陪伴——当瓦肯习俗冲突了人类需求的时候。越来越多的想法堆在Spock嘴边，但他来不及挑一件说出来。

　　“什么也没有。”McCoy替他回答。“我今天想夸你，结果你以为我在嘲笑你。”

　　他真的是在夸奖，Spock茫然地想。

　　“我——”McCoy转过脸不让Spock看清他的表情。“我以前一直都嘲笑你，怪不得你会这样想。我不知道你为什么找我和你结婚，Spock。我是最差的选择了。我们应该早点认识这一点。没人会相信我和你——我们会结婚。我们现在应该赶快停下来。”他突然转身走开了。

　　Spock赶忙跟了上去，深感担忧。“医生。”在他们离开植物园的时候Spock说道，声音过于响亮。走廊里的船员好奇地打量着两人，Spock迅速走到McCoy身边。McCoy想要在公共场合争论此事，Spock压制住迅速烧起来的怒火。“McCoy医生。”他低声说。

　　McCoy没有回应。在他们回到McCoy的——他们的宿舍之前，医生似乎不打算听他说话，也不打算呼吸。McCoy大步走进宿舍，站在屋子中间，突然深深吸了口气，像是在补偿之前缺失的呼吸。

　　Spock小心地走近，让他想起小时候接近一只受伤的sehalt。“医生，我——”

　　“你怎么看？”McCoy转过身，Spock发现他在微笑，嘴角弯起一个奇怪的弧度。这个笑不是发自内心的。“你想起草离婚协议书吗，还是我来？我想既然还没去瓦肯，我们现在还不算真正结婚。见鬼，你要是不介意给那些好奇的瓦肯人解释，我们可以宣告婚姻无效。”

　　面对McCoy的不理智，Spock突然感到怒火满腔。他试着控制情绪，但是他的自制力像是被烤糊了，让他更加愤怒，于是他再次试图压制怒气。他感到指尖刺痛，怒火迅速席卷全身。“争吵是没有意义的，”他冷冷地说，“你同意了这个约定，就代表你知道会遇到什么。”

　　“哦所以现在你打算不放我走了？是这样吗，Spock？每次你那绿血爪子下的某人想逃跑的时候，你都会把他们撕成碎片？”

　　“逃去哪里？”Spock反问道，“为什么要使用这个比喻？之前你声称因为我太体贴让你烦恼。为什么你不能接受别人的好感呢？”

　　McCoy怔住了，然后令人不解地更加恼火。“太体贴！说的好像你知道这两个字是什么意思一样。你百分百是被迫和我亲近的，Spock。可能你从什么书里读到，不合逻辑情感冲动的人类看见鲜花，会让他们多愁善感。于是就决定试一下来讨好我。”

　　Spock眯着眼睛。“你知道那是对的。”

　　“是很管用！现在整艘舰船都以为你喜欢我。但是我去哪儿找本追求瓦肯人的指南书呢。我只能随便试，然后出糗的人只有我，因为对你根本不管用！你知道这有多难吗，作为两人之中唯一有感觉的人？你感觉不到羞愧，Spock，但是你非常擅长让别人这样感受。”

　　Spock咬紧牙齿，脑袋嗡嗡作响。他的大脑补齐了缺失的材料，他知道之前McCoy突然离开的原因了。但是现在他一门心思只想赢得这场争论。“羞愧是一种不合逻辑的人类情绪。你最好控制它。”

　　“那你最好别让我难堪！”McCoy来回踱步，目光闪烁，不过大多都是在看Spock。“或者至少告诉我，你那单细胞生物的大脑做决定的时候，你他妈的都在想什么。”

　　Spock不由自主地感到震惊。这句话是侮辱。McCoy刚刚骂他愚蠢。Spock能回想起他们无数次的争吵，McCoy曾嘲讽过他的传统，他的无情，甚至是他机器般的智力。但是McCoy从没骂他愚蠢。这比其他任何辱骂对Spock的影响都要大。想到McCoy是这样看他的……让Spock感到难过。“你不可理喻。”

　　“你也一样无理取闹！”McCoy大喊。

　　“说不定我就在无理取闹！”Spock抬高声音回应，紧接着迅速闭上嘴。

　　然后是死一般的沉默。对于Spock的爆发，McCoy和他一样惊讶，瞪大了双眼。然后McCoy开始低声笑起来，依然是苦笑。“怎么了，Spock先生。刚才那是不合逻辑的冲动的反应吗？”Spock拒绝回答，于是McCoy翻了个白眼。“我想这值得我们喝一杯。这应该算得上是非常“深入”的交流，你不觉得吗？”

　　Spock知道McCoy并不是真的在询问，于是他保持沉默。他看着McCoy找来Rand送给他们的酒盒，取出里面的酒瓶，放在灯光下查看。瓶身近乎纯黑色，似乎装满了邪恶。Spock知道这个想法不合逻辑，但是他甩不掉这个印象。

　　他发火的次数一只手就能数得过来，但是这一次他不知道生气的原因。只知道他的确很生气。铺天盖地的怒火在全身血管叫嚣，感觉既熟悉又遥远——就像是，像是——

　　McCoy把酒瓶翻到正面，回荡在整个屋子里的怒气一下就消失了。“哦。”他说。

　　Spock觉得有些头晕。这些情绪——这些感情——出现和消失的速度都太快了。他一只手扶额让自己平静下来，深深呼吸着。幸好McCoy没有看到他脆弱的样子。“是什么？”

　　“巧克力酒。”

　　“巧克力……酒？”又一阵眩晕，Spock差点只说了半个词。

　　McCoy的肩膀随着吸气而抬高，然后叹了口气。“就像名字所说的一样。酒里面加了点巧克力。我猜Rand想让我们可以共享这瓶酒。”

　　眩晕感渐渐消失了，Spock干净利落地把困惑情绪分离出来。这可以之后再考虑。现在，他需要集中注意力。他走到McCoy身边并肩站着，端详着酒瓶，不知道为什么它让McCoy这么惊讶。“我了解了。这对你有什么重要意义吗？”

　　McCoy紧紧握着瓶子，Spock能看出他默默数了十个数。然后McCoy一下子放松下来，懊悔地笑着。“Spock，”过了一会儿他说，语气冷静，“我——”

　　我很抱歉，Spock知道他会这么说。实际上Spock仿佛能听到McCoy富有磁性的声音在脑内响起。“没关系。”Spock打断了McCoy的话。

　　McCoy脸上的表情显示出他对此非常在意。但是他没有反应。“你从复制机要点下酒菜怎么样，我们一起喝一杯？”

　　没有理由拒绝，于是Spock从他们的小型复制机取来了四号餐。

　　McCoy在餐桌前忙活，他拿出了Jim送的玻璃杯。Spock看着他拔掉酒瓶的木塞，给两人都倒了一大杯酒。McCoy把杯子举到嘴边，抿了一口，上嘴唇沾上了红色酒渍。他伸出舌头舔掉，然后深深吐出一口气。

　　Spock感觉这有趣极了（fascinating），McCoy各种不同的叹息声。他决定要更加详细地记录这些叹气。现在是沉思的叹气，可能是出于愉悦。但是McCoy抬头看了他一眼然后迅速收回视线，McCoy似乎还有点难为情。

　　“慢点喝。劲有点大。”

　　Spock点了点头接过杯子。他学着McCoy之前的动作，晃着杯子去闻酒的香气。味道很强烈。McCoy笑出了声，被Spock喝酒的样子逗笑了。

　　“可以接受。”他说，微微歪着头，揣摩着酒的味道。

　　“很好。”McCoy小声说。

　　他们开始坐下用餐，Spock注意到他们两个之间和以前不一样了。McCoy有些不自在，不过至少Spock不再感到反常的恼怒了。为了让沮丧的McCoy有所好转，Spock讲了一件旧事。Mulcahy少尉有一次不小心把半人马座γ星的模型装反了，Spock对着自己的方程式纠结了好几天，才发现了错误。故事讲完的时候，McCoy大声笑着，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛眼角闪着泪光。Spock非常想告诉McCoy就是这样。这就是McCoy给他最好的礼物。这种Spock不曾有过的轻松欢笑，慢慢感染着他，这些他不该有——但是并不介意能够感受到的情绪。

　　但是他什么也没说。那些话哽在喉咙里。他听着McCoy对文书工作的抱怨，慢酌浅饮。

　　他好像有些醉了。Spock感觉不到自己的指尖，思维迟钝。他想是巧克力和酒精组合的效果。他可能遗传到了两种醉人的东西。晚餐期间他请求McCoy进行了两次手指吻，当然是为了练习。通过他们接触的手指，两次他都感觉不到McCoy的情绪，让他有些惊讶。

　　McCoy只是一直在笑，他的情绪表现足够明显。

　　McCoy开始打哈欠时，时间已经很晚了，他身子向一边歪斜。Spock反感地看着那张长沙发，接着McCoy站起来伸了个懒腰，带着不加掩饰的爱慕，低头朝Spock微笑。

　　“去床上睡？”

　　Spock应该先去冥想。但是他觉得自己醉了。他侧身躺在他丈夫身边，一只手放在McCoy的手上。即使手指传来一阵阵兴奋，他依然安稳地睡着了。

 

*

 

　　植物园橡树后面，Rand文书士和她女朋友结束了亲热。

　　“我们要告诉别人吗？”Tamura上尉问道。

　　“告诉什么？”Rand佯装不解。她擦掉了Tamura留在她脸上的口红印。

　　Tamura闷声说，“Spock先生和McCoy医生吵架了。我知道他们总是吵架，但是这次不一样。”

　　“我知道。”Rand叹了口气，摇摇头，“还是别说了。不要到处散步谣言。”她说，已经想到明天早餐时对Chapel说些什么。

　

　

　

译注：

  1. 原文用的是nucleotide structure。不过我觉得作者应该指的是核苷酸序列或者核酸结构
  2. 原文是the look of a man gazing at the photo of a child now grown and gone。一开始翻成了「一脸“我儿子终于长大了”的表情」，后来觉得偏差太大就改成现在的版本，但是依然不够达意。



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Spock: Being the most obvious two idiots in the universe.
> 
> Me: Just KISS HIM already!!!


	7. Chapter 7

　　没有一个人质疑过他们的婚姻。

　　他之前没想到这一点。McCoy之前一直沉浸在婚礼带来的兴奋和恐慌中，接着是担心自己的生活从此变得了无生趣，然后就被扔到那个危险的星球上……但是现在他克制不住这样想。没有一个船员对他们的情况感到一丝担忧。Chapel甚至认为他们在“进行人生下一阶段”，并且暗示他们多么恩爱。第二天早上McCoy带着醉酒的偏头痛醒来，看到已经冷掉的另一边床，他终于意识到，天哪，大家都知道他爱上Spock了。

　　他不知道的是，为什么别人知道的比他自己要早。

　　不幸的是，既然他搞明白了，就得想办法去应对。大发雷霆没有用，喝得烂醉没有用，对Spock无理取闹也没有用。

　　不过，看着电脑边花瓶里新鲜的德诺布兰铃蓝，他想看来Spock已经原谅他了。

　　但是McCoy不能原谅自己。他需要处理这件事。最要紧的，他要和Spock好好谈谈他们的界限问题。那些手指吻是最让他担心的，因为Spock能直接读到他的想法，不过除此之外他们要谈的事情还有很多。他们还没讨论过如何“假装”恩爱。McCoy知道这有一部分是他的原因，每次Spock提起时，他总是转移话题。想到要坦诚沟通还是会让他打怵。他之前一直暗中摸索，不清楚界限所在。看看这给他带来了什么！为了满足自己的心，他得到了一场宿醉以及半边寒冷的空床。

　　他需要和Spock好好谈谈。

　　但是首先：醒酒针。

　　他拖着身子来到医疗湾，给自己来了剂量非常大的一针。然后他发现Christine就站在他身后三厘米远。

　　“我天，Christine！你是想吓死我吗？”

　　她盯着他，“舰长想要见你。”她说，接着迅速转身走了。

　　McCoy想着他一定做了什么让她生气的事情，但是他想破脑袋也想不出是什么。他才刚来医疗湾不到一分钟。他放弃思考，去找Jim了。

　　“今天早上感觉怎么样？”他问道，Jim哼哼唧唧发牢骚的样子让他想笑。能发牢骚是好事。证明Jim至少还活着，可以在这儿自怨自艾。

　　“老骨头，我的朋友，我的救星，我的生命之光。我已经躺到发霉了，我只有一个请求……赶紧放我走吧！”

　　“没门儿。你的观察期还有二十四小时。”

　　Jim哭嚷道，“要是我下命令呢？”

　　“我的权限在你之上，所以你想都不用想。还感到疼吗？”

　　“唯一的痛苦是被囚在这儿啥也不能干。”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，拿出他的医用三录仪。他给Jim做了彻底的检查，结果喜人。Jim的肺恢复得很好，不过肺活量还是低了5%。这点他以后需要留意。骨头生成器已经把肋骨上的裂痕修好了，就连最难修复的锁骨也治好了，就像新的一样。McCoy对自己的手艺感到非常满意。

　　“什么情况，老骨头？你的仪器有没有说我要死于厌烦？我真的要无聊死了 ”

　　“你让Christine找我来，就是为了抱怨？”McCoy没好气地说。

　　Jim眼中闪过一丝狡黠，然后立即眉开眼笑。“当然不是。我就是想问问，这周末之前我可以离开这个鬼地方吗？”

　　“你不是已经知道了吗。”McCoy不解地说。

　　“太好了！正好能赶上你和Spock的一个月纪念。”

　　McCoy的下巴掉到了地上。

　　Jim笑了，“我用了舰长的特权，邀请你们一起吃晚餐。我希望你们俩都能欣然到场。”

　　“什么时候有这项传统了？”

　　“所有传统都有第一次，老骨头。你到底来不来？”

　　McCoy深深叹了口气，恶狠狠地剜了Jim一眼，但是Jim无动于衷。“我得问问Spock。”

　　“那就去问！要是恩爱夫夫只有一人出席，就不能算是纪念日晚宴了。”

　　McCoy嘟囔着，“你最好准备安多利亚最好的牛排和配菜。”

　　Jim被McCoy拼命的讨价还价逗乐了。“Spock吃不了那些。”

　　“谁管瓦肯人吃什么？”他盯着他的三录仪，避免和Jim视线接触。“你可以给他准备蓝酪沙拉。他最近喜欢吃这个。”

　　没有回答。他抬起头看到Jim咧着嘴笑。于是他又给Jim做了一次体检，作为惩罚。

　　之后一整天Christine都揪着他不放。她不停问他感觉怎么样，问了不下八次，他都没空自怜自悯了。同样他也没时间思考对策，所以Spock来接他的时候，McCoy还没想好怎么开口。但是他知道他必须说点什么。

　　Spock来到医疗湾，像往常一样优雅得体——McCoy以前怎么没发觉自己一直在注意Spock？Spock深棕色眼睛半睁着，神情柔和。McCoy想到接吻的时候刚刚好可以扶着他的下巴，这想法让McCoy心跳漏了一拍。

　　Spock伸出两只手指。

　　“其实，”McCoy脱口而出，有些慌张。“关于这个我想和你谈谈。”

　　Spock惊讶地看着McCoy小心翼翼抓着他的袖子，不去触碰皮肤，把他拉进办公室。Spock能感觉到他们进去的时候Christine一直盯着他看。

　　关上并锁好了门，McCoy倚着办公桌。“……谢谢你早上送的花。”

　　他想都不用想就知道Spock抬起了眉毛。“如果你不想我再继续送花，我会尊重你的想法。我……鉴于我们争吵后的纵饮，我认为你并不希望这样。”

　　“是的。我意思是，我不想。我不想让你停止送货。请继续。”McCoy尴尬地笑着，大口大口吸着气，像个该死的白痴一样结巴。“我——这是个表达爱意的好办法。能够瞒过船员。如果你不再送花，他们会怀疑的。”

　　“符合逻辑。”Spock平静地赞同。

　　“但是碰手指……”

　　“我们的亲吻。”Spock纠正。

　　“好吧。这……你能听到我的想法？”

　“你也能听到我的。这只是一种情绪转移，”他停了一下，“打扰到你了吗？”

　　“和我想的……不太一样。”他终于抬起头看Spock，恳求Spock能猜到他想说什么，但是Spock看上去很困惑。“我是说，为了维持假象，我们真的需要分享情感吗？肢体接触就足够了，别的他们也看不到。”

　　Spock若有所思地点点头。“的确。”

　　“你能停掉吗？”

　　Spock开始自省，“是的。我可以建立精神屏障。你的判断是正确的，我们不需要情感转移，维持表象就足够了。这是对隐私的侵犯。我道歉，医生。”

　　McCoy松了口气。最大的难题解决了。现在他知道自己爱上Spock，他不能冒险让Spock知道，仅仅是通过随意的手指接触。他相信Spock会遵守承诺，不去刺探他的想法。“没关系，”他说，“呃……还有件事。Jim邀请我们吃晚餐，庆祝一个月纪念日。还有……我们得好好谈谈，怎么维持恩爱的假象。”

　　Spock点点头，在McCoy对面的椅子坐下，“我们从哪方面开始？”

　　他们从那些鲜花谈起。他们一直聊了好几个小时，Spock详细列举了瓦肯人表达爱意的行为——结果寥寥可数。更多时候Spock都在否定McCoy的提议，而不是真正的列举。McCoy最终得到了一星半点的小细节：瓦肯人送果实，就像人类送花一样；作曲或写诗被认为是浪漫行为；Spock和T’pring订婚的时候，Spock的父亲曾让他在冥想的时候想象着她。除了这些，Spock一概不知。

　　结果有点让人失望。通过交谈McCoy明确了界限所在。公共场合的示爱行为仅限于手指接触。不能通过人类接吻和拥抱秀恩爱。

　　时间不早了，McCoy觉得有些饿。他拿出一条囤在桌子里的能量棒，但是Spock拉着他去了餐厅。他们吃得很快，说了点有的没的，然后回到宿舍继续之前的话题。McCoy给自己倒了一杯波本酒壮胆。

　　他喝了一口酒，深深叹了口气，“Spock，总有一天你要做爱的。”

　　Spock蹙眉，“并非如此。”

　　“那你就继续骗自己吧，看看六年之后会怎么样。”

　　Spock面含愧意，“第二次……不会那么严重。我想要否定这件事，因此忽略了自己。”

　　“别再忽视自己了。”McCoy训斥道，“再继续伪造Jim的死亡，我可能要得后遗症了。”

　　“等我……pon farr的时候，瓦肯星上可以解决。”他看了一眼McCoy，然后移开了视线。“他们会自行决定。”

　　Spock的话让他感到一阵刺痛，McCoy残忍地无视了自己的嫉妒。这是他自找的。“很好，”他唐突地说，又喝了杯酒，继续下一个话题，“Spock，那些顾问会想让你要孩子的。”

　　Spock张着嘴，又闭上了。McCoy被Spock目瞪口呆的样子逗笑了。

　　“你没想到？”

　　“我没有考虑过……逻辑上说，是的，他们需要一个继承者。”

　　“除非你哥哥有个我们不知道的孩子——”McCoy停顿了一下，意识到Spock很少谈论自己的真实情况。他等着Spock摇了摇头，然后继续说，“那这就是你的责任了。”

　　“我接受的任何作为子女的人都是合法的。必要的时候，我们可以领养。”

　　McCoy点了点头。“好吧。”他说，感觉非常疲惫。“好吧，”他重复道，“还有别的事吗？”

　　Spock转了转他的酒杯，他的眼睛像酒一样深邃。“你想让我在哪儿睡觉？”

　　和我一起。McCoy差点就说出口来，但是他忍住了。他太累了。想到现在他知道自己的心迹，却要继续撒谎，这已经让他疲惫不堪。他看着Spock，试着压制住感觉到的深切渴望。那静欲的眼神，完美的头发，嘴唇的曲线，让他难以抗拒这个该死的瓦肯人。

　　McCoy张嘴说话的时候，差点哽住。“我们可以换着睡。就像之前打算的。”

　　Spock点头同意。就这样定了。

 

*

 

　　船员们整齐地坐在位子上。McCoy坐在角落，看着屋子前面的Spock。

　　Spock站在那里，看着面前的人群。他可能在想上一次船员们像这样聚在一起，那是他们的婚礼。那时轻松多了。McCoy合上眼睛，想象着屋子被绿色和蓝色花朵装饰着，Scotty吹奏的欢快风笛声回响着。

　　而今天装饰的是百合。整个房间鸦雀无声。

　　Jim首先发言。虽然被袭击时，他昏迷在下面星球上，但是安慰船员是他的责任。他的声音回荡在又大又空的观星甲板。

　　“作为舰长我有很多职责。并不是所有的都是让人高兴的。”

　　他说起重压之下保持冷静，说起太空的奥秘，说起在座每个人都想探索学习成长，以及有时探索充满了危险。没有人可以预测的危险。

　　Jim退后，Spock上前一步。他手里紧握着一个PADD，但他没有低头看。“Mulcahy W. C. 少尉。”他说，然后停住了。无声的阴影像乌云一样笼罩整个屋子，McCoy感到一阵眩晕。他心烦意乱地看着Spock控制住自己。他想着别人是不是也能透过那无感情的完美假象，看到下面的焦虑慌乱。

　　“Mulcahy W. C.少尉，”Spock再次开口，“是一位优秀的扑克玩家。”

　　一阵阵笑声穿过人群。他们全神贯注地听着Spock讲述他对Mulcahy的印象。McCoy之前只见过那人一面，但是听Spock的话，他觉得好像和Mulcahy非常熟悉。现在他的哀悼更加强烈。他含糊地想到，尽管Spock假装不在乎同事们的私人生活，其实他非常关心。

　　Spock告诉他们Mulcahy离开了两个家。一个在地球上，他的孩子才刚出生。另一个非传统的大家庭在这里。

　　McCoy感觉很冷，他看着Spock放下PADD——Spock没有去看，McCoy想知道里面写了些什么——Spock走向鱼雷发射管。Spock说了什么，但声音太小McCoy听不见，然后Spock按下了发射按钮。

　　结束了。舰员们自发离开。McCoy坐了一会儿，看着Spock，然后站起身。他的双腿在发抖。

　　“嘿。”他说。

　　Spock转向他，眼中的罪恶意外地让McCoy感到心痛。Spock没有说话。

　　“你还好吗？”

　　Spock看着已经空了的鱼雷发射管。“失去一位重要的船员，”他勉强着说，“总是非常遗憾。”

　　McCoy扯出一个苦笑。他讨厌Spock僵硬笔直的站姿。他忍不住伸手，把自己的手迅速塞进Spock的手中，感觉到他的——

　　——肌肤。Spock的手掌温暖干燥又柔软，但是指尖的茧有些粗糙。他的手动了一下，然后紧紧地竭尽全力握住McCoy的手。McCoy感觉到Spock过度用力的握手。

　　但他感觉不到Spock的情绪。

　　不过他能看出来，通过Spock微曲的肩膀，还有眼中的愧意。像这样的时候，Spock的无感情假面就像蛋壳一样脆弱。但他感觉不到Spock的情绪。Spock竖起了精神屏障，就如McCoy要求的一样。而在这个安静的时刻，他后悔了。他想要感受Spock的情绪，同时让Spock感受他的情绪。他想要告诉Spock没关系的，这不是他的错。他甚至不知道Spock是否还在自责，是否更加难过。

　　McCoy感到内疚，之前几天他只顾着注意自己的情绪。他对他们婚姻的担心，消耗了Spock时间和精力，在他应该提供帮助和支持的时候。

　　“我很抱歉。”他说。其实他不知道具体为什么而道歉。可能是为了所有的一切吧。

　　“我也是。”Spock轻声回应。

　　McCoy捏紧了手，希望Spock能感受到他的每一分同情和全部的爱慕。但是他不能。他们的手只是皮肉和骨血，他不再能感受Spock，Spock也无法感受他。

　　他能做的只有紧紧握着Spock的手。

 

*

 

　　“等一下，”McCoy说，打开酒箱拿出一瓶酒，“我们应该带上这个。”

　　“我们为什么要这样做？”

　　“因为这是礼节，Spock。”McCoy皱着眉解释，他握着瓶身的手力度越来越大。

　　Spock蹙额回应，“Rand文书士的这瓶酒是为我们准备的。”

　　“我们会喝了它的，”McCoy耐心地说，“得了吧，Spock。你真的觉得我们还会有‘安静的一晚’吗？在这艘舰船上？”

　　Spock被迫承认了这一点。

　　事实上，Spock依然不知道今晚聚会的意义是什么。自从他们讨论过做戏的细节之后，大写加粗的那种讨论，他注意到两人之间冷淡的气氛。他注意到McCoy烦躁沮丧的情绪越来越强烈，也注意到自己有着同样的情绪。Spock知道在其他情况下，McCoy会很期待和舰长一起共进晚餐。但是现在，这种乐趣好像被破坏了。

　　Spock跟着McCoy走进电梯，注视着他。“舰长了解我们婚姻的情况，”他留意到McCoy不快地挪动了下身子，“我们到他的宿舍之后，就不必维持假象了。你可以放松。”

　　“你是说我现在很烦躁？”McCoy绷着嗓子怒吼。

　　Spock只是撇着嘴。

　　McCoy斜眼看着他，然后耷拉着肩膀。“对不起，”他说，“你说的对，我是很烦躁。”他把酒瓶换到另一只手上，伸出手指。“你感觉怎么样？”

　　Spock扬起眉毛，在空电梯里和McCoy瓦肯吻。“我认为今晚和舰长度过会很……愉快。”

　　McCoy低声轻笑，放下手，“我知道瓦肯人觉得愉快的事情可不多。”

　　Spock看着McCoy眼中的光芒，发现他无法同意McCoy所说的话。他想说他很享受McCoy的陪伴，但是在他开口之前，电梯门开了，McCoy走了出去。Spock跟在后面。

　　到了Jim的宿舍，Spock发现晚宴和他期望的并不一样，因为Scott先生和Chapel护士也被邀请了。Spock认为这不是严格意义上的周年晚餐，从Jim脸上困扰的表情来看，他的假设是正确的。不过，他还是简短地朝三人点头示意，然后看着McCoy把酒递出去。

　　Jim似乎相当满意，“这是瓶好东西啊，老骨头。还是巧克力味的？”

　　McCoy动了下身子，“我们希望大家都能享用。”他看了一眼Spock，露出一个温暖的微笑，蓝眼睛闪烁着。

　　Spock怔住了，有些犹豫。他感到手指和脚趾有一种奇异的兴奋感。他花了好一会儿才想起，McCoy的微笑是假的，不是给他的，McCoy只是在扮演一个深情丈夫的角色。Spock坚定地提醒自己要维持情绪控制。“是的。医生已经测试过我对巧克力酒的酒量了。”

　　其他三人都笑了，Spock觉得紧张的气氛开始缓和下来。

　　Scott先生带来了一瓶白兰地，McCoy几乎可以算是拜倒在地表达感谢。但是他只倒了一小杯，并且一整晚Spock都没看到他续杯。

　　Chapel好心地询问他们具体情况怎么样，而Jim熟练地岔开话题，避开任何可能让他们的假扮露馅的问题。Spock很感激他不用去转移话题，因为McCoy忙着和Scott先生说笑，根本不知道他在说什么。不用对付太多难堪的问题，很让人放松。让Spock有时间感受给他带来温暖的两样东西：一是巧克力，渐渐掌控他的整个身体，让他指尖发烫，浑身兴奋；二是McCoy紧挨着他，两人坐在狭小沙发上，大腿贴着膝盖。McCoy在他身侧非常放松，散发出一种与众不同的温暖，让Spock迷醉。

　　自从他们谈话之后，Spock就没见过McCoy这么放松。他想念McCoy轻松的微笑。

　　杯酒交错后，晚宴的第一道菜乘手推车直接从主厨厨房送来，还带着热气。五人离开客厅，Spock主动举起手和McCoy瓦肯吻。这是瓦肯人的习俗，从一个地方移动到另一个地方时爱人间需进行瓦肯吻。McCoy立即回了这个吻，连眼睛都没眨一下——确切地说，他嘴角微微弯起，露出一个甜美的微笑。Spock非常想知道McCoy现在的感受。他是真的开心吗？他是真心对Spock流露出百分百的喜悦之情吗？还是在假装？他心里还是感到悲伤吗？

　　但是Spock什么也感觉不到。他们的手指只是没有深度的肌肤之亲。Spock信守他们谈话时的承诺。他不会辜负McCoy对他的信任。

　　份量十足的蓝酪沙拉端上了桌，Spock小口品味着，享受厚重丰富的味道。他不再去想坐在他身边的McCoy，不再去想McCoy假装的微笑，他再也不能感受到McCoy内心的真实想法。

　　Spock最终意识到Jim比他认为的更加聪明。邀请Scott先生和Chapel护士共进晚餐，很显然是Jim精心设计的，能够让McCoy更加放松，同时不会对他们的伪装过分劳神。Scott先生非常活泼并且容易分心，意味着他很可能不会注意到不对劲的地方。而Chapel是McCoy的好友，他们两人的互动非常安逸，似乎能够让McCoy镇静下来。Spock知道她无条件地相信McCoy。如果McCoy说他们的婚姻是出于爱情，那么她会相信。

　　同时这个晚宴也是一个测试。如果他们不能成功对付Chapel用心良苦的提问和Scott无意抛出的难题，那他们绝不可能骗过瓦肯人。他们的伪装会像爆炸的曲速场一样迅速崩溃。

　　当然，在去瓦肯星检验他们的“爱情”之前，还有时间。还有很多时间，让他们消除谈话之后产生的尴尬感。还有很多时间去完善他们的故事。

　　主菜是牛排，而Spock吃的是平底蘑菇，配有玉米糊和蔬菜，一杯额外的佐餐酒。然后他们边聊天边吃甜点——香草冰淇淋。谢天谢地，因为这时Spock已经微醉了。

　　通讯器响的时候，他刚挖了半勺冰淇淋。

　　是Uhura。“Spock先生的私人消息。”

　　Spock点了点头站起身，吻了他的丈夫，接受了Scott的提议，到隔壁房间接电话。他关上身后的门，按下电脑按钮。

　　“你好，母亲。”他说，然后仔细听她诉说。“我知道了，”他说。然后过了一会儿，声音更加轻柔，“我知道了。”他听着她沉重的呼吸声。他想要说‘“请不要哭泣”，但他张不开口。他只能静静听着。

　　沉默持续了好久。他又一次低声说道，“我知道了。”

　　Spock站起身。他感觉到之前的那种失落感爬遍全身，而且扩大了千百倍。他的四肢，他的身体都不听使唤。他拖着身子机械地回到充斥着McCoy笑声的用餐区。之前朦胧的失落感一下变得清晰起来，如剑刃般锋利。他保持冷静，但这和他冥想时的物外超脱完全不同。

　　他将现在的情绪称为：悲悼。对离去者的悲悼。

　　他拖着身子回到房间，然后恍惚坐下。McCoy面带担忧，但是Spock看不清他的脸，就像是透过显微镜的凸透镜去看McCoy。可能是因为Spock还在耳鸣。McCoy迟疑地伸手轻轻放在Spock肩膀上。Spock看着McCoy的手，他终于明白自己看着McCoy时为什么总会感到失落。

　　他爱上了一个永远不会爱他的人。

　　“我的父亲去世了。”他没有多说。McCoy放在他肩上的手，粉碎了他情感控制的脆弱外壳。


	8. Chapter 8

　　「绝对安全的爱情并不存在。我们冒着损失、受伤、痛苦的危险。我们冒险身不由己情难自禁。」

　　　　——贝尔•胡克斯《关于爱的一切：新视野》

 _k'oh-nar_ （名词）emotional vunerability；fear of losing control

  1. 害怕情感脆弱或者暴露
  2. 以某种方式完全暴露的感觉
  3. 害怕在极度紧张冲动的状态下失控



* * *

 

Part Ⅱ

*

 

　　瓦肯沙漠，灼热的风卷着沙子，露出下面的岩石。McCoy专注地迈着脚下的步子，擦了一把眼睛上的汗。

　　“我们真的不能传送得稍微近一点吗？”

　　Spock看着他，“步行进入王国是传统，这样君主才能看清他所统治的领土。”

　　McCoy看了看周围，“全是沙子。”

　　Spock嘴角撇了一下，“人类的视力可能看不见，那边沙丘脊上还有一颗仙人掌。”

　　McCoy眯着眼睛看Spock所指的方向，但是什么也没看见。他觉得Spock在耍他，于是他撅起嘴。

　　他们继续在干旱地带行进。中间Spock停下两次来检查McCoy的生命体征，不过他注射的三倍氧气和体温调节针表明他好得很。他只是喜欢抱怨而已。他告诉Spock发牢骚会让他感觉好点，Spock怀疑地看着他，但是没有阻止他。McCoy把这当成是他赢得的又一场争论。

　　McCoy根本没想到他们能准时到达瓦肯。距离Spock接到他母亲的消息已经过去六周了，期间的事McCoy记不太清。先是急急忙忙地让M’Benga尽快接任CMO的职务，接收舰队送过来的一队替补医疗人员（水平相当地不够格）。一有机会Jim就直接命舰船往瓦肯开，但是因为一个殖民地援助任务，他们不得不改变路线。之后是未知辐射导致的引擎故障，再之后是在中立区被追了十天而且不得不玩捉迷藏。而McCoy一直坐在办公室，手指不停敲着桌子，练习Spock教他的冥想技巧，虽然毫无用处。在此期间，Spock经常和瓦肯星通信，并且给McCoy进行培训，教McCoy非常抵触的政治。McCoy的大脑开始装满各种细枝末节，历史事件，政治斗争，官僚争执，而现在他应该对这些知识了如指掌。

　　但是他们最终还是到了。瓦肯展现在他们眼前，无边无际的充满潜力的沙漠。McCoy瞥了一眼Spock，端详着他。

　　今天是他们真正单独相处的第一天，不用担心舰上的任务，也没有瓦肯政治困扰他们。Spock在接到他父亲去世的通知之后情绪紧张到了极点，然后慢慢缓和下来。McCoy注意到Spock肩膀再次出现了那种紧绷状态。即使从远处看，他的压力一清二楚，不过McCoy识趣地闭上了嘴。是的，议论Spock显而易见的焦虑——更别说提供安慰和支持——这简直就像是在骗自己他们的婚姻是真的一样。

　　他的心脏猛地一沉，McCoy暗暗骂了自己一句。长途跋涉以及持续的担心完全没有冲淡他对Spock的感情。要说的话，反而加深了。他发现每一天都更加困难，假装他们之间什么也没有。

　　Spock突然看向远处的风景。“在这儿等一下，”他说，“我马上回来。”

　　McCoy停下脚步，在附近的岩石上休息了一会儿，把遮阳草帽的帽沿拉低遮住眼睛。他擦了一把额头的汗，看着Spock径直走向远处的一丛——灌木？还是仙人掌？从远处看不出来是什么。随着步伐，Spock的长袍下摆在脚踝处翻滚，这和他穿制服的样子完全不同。他看上去很优雅。他们刚到这个星系的时候，Spock从一个盖满灰尘的陶土盒子里取出那些袍子，McCoy差点以为衣服已经被虫蛀了。不过当然，那些长袍一尘不染，和Spock把它们收起来时一样新。

　　那些长袍穿起来很费事。Spock无法独自穿上繁琐复杂的织物，把拉链扣件锁在奇怪（McCoy会说，不合逻辑）的地方。而帮他穿衣自然是配偶的工作。

　　McCoy搓着拇指和食指，他还记得那衣服的触感，出奇的柔软。白色长袍布料厚实，似乎能够吸热，让他的手掌感到清凉，指尖刺痛。上面的针线活，从远处看似乎仅仅是把布料缝在一起，但实际上是错综复杂的刺绣，和布料一样的纯白颜色，泛着五彩光泽。花费大量精力制出那样一件艺术品，然后用和帆布一样的颜色把它藏起来，谁知道瓦肯人怎么想的。

　　素雅低调。Spock是这样说的。想到这，McCoy露出一个微笑。

　　地平线上Spock的身影只是一个白色小点，他在那边四处转悠，然后身影不断放大，走回McCoy身边。McCoy发现自己的微笑满含深情，心脏砰砰直跳，胸腔满是温暖。

　　“送给你的。”Spock说，“我恐怕瓦肯上的植物不像舰上栽培的赏心悦目，但我希望这朵花是足够的。”

　　他接过那朵暗红色小花时，心脏猛地跳了一下。花瓣的颜色和沙子差不多，只有两厘米长，但看上去很可爱。看着它让他感到心痛，但是他无视了他的感觉，接过花把它别在耳朵边。“我看起来怎么样？”他问道，故意眨着眼睛。

　　Spock打量着他，眼睛黯了好一会儿。可以是因为太阳光的角度问题。“可以接受。”他最后说，“我们快到了。”

　　只过了二十分钟，他们就看到了那座矮建筑，明显是过去的瓦肯城堡。Spock解释说实际上他家拥有几十个这样的住所，遍布瓦肯星，但他母亲现在住在这里，按照传统进行为期五个月的服丧。因此他们先来到这里。

　　随着距离越来越近，McCoy开始理解为什么一个人类会选择住在这里而不是大沙漠中心。这里僻静安宁，他们走下溪谷时，气温下降了几度。到晚上可能会冷，但是在一个不存在空调的星球上，冻着总比热死要强。这片住宅区大概有三四十个建筑，围绕着中间的高大庄园。虽然隔着很远，McCoy也能看到那里熙熙攘攘，喧闹繁忙——毫无疑问，仆人以及一些没有封地的贵族住在那里。

　　他们走进那个小镇一样的住宅区时，没有人注意他们。人们举止庄重威严，McCoy看到他们都戴着服丧的纸制面具，看起来有点像砖红色的手术口罩，可能这种面具是根据瓦肯传统精心折叠出来的。没有人说话，而且他们似乎认为礼貌的眼神交流也是不该出现的。

　　整个星球都在哀悼他们离世的国王——还是君主，或者说瓦肯人用来形容统治者的无法翻译成宇宙标准语或者英语的那个单词——直到Amanda服丧结束。除了Spock和议会成员，他们则完全不用服丧（McCoy必须竭尽全力才能忍住不去指出两种不同的服丧程序是完全不合逻辑的），而McCoy自己则不被允许哀悼，直到他和Spock在瓦肯上结婚。对此McCoy是无所谓的。Sarek不曾是他的朋友。他可能是个值得尊敬的人，但是太过疏远，而且对他儿子太粗鲁了。McCoy参加任何仪式的唯一原因，是为了支持Spock。

　　他们来到城镇中心的时候，McCoy不得不提醒自己，他不在地球上。不是因为什么重要的东西——就是一棵树，一棵橡树，散发着地球的气息。一定是Amanda，潜移默化地带来来自家乡的影响。看着这些不相称的东西有些奇怪。它们和周围格格不入。

　　庄园很大，可以俯瞰城镇。通向庄园的楼梯似乎是黑曜石制成的。Amanda站在顶端，注视着下面。

　　她的纸面具比其他瓦肯人所戴的要复杂精美得多。面具像火翼一样在她的颧骨上面展开，框出她睿智的蓝眼睛。面具的鼻尖非常长，让McCoy联想到可怕的瘟疫医生鸟嘴面具。如果他没看错的话，她的面具颜色也稍有不同：不是砖红色，更像是人类鲜血的颜色。

　　McCoy打了个寒颤，感到有些窘迫，然后做了个深呼吸，为他们的仪式做准备。

　　他和Spock在舰上已经为这练习很久了。虽然是非常简单的交流，但是出一点小错就会变成灾难。Spock九十度鞠躬，McCoy在他身后一步远也弯下腰。他们等了十二秒，然后站直。Spock伸出一只手，没有说话，McCoy上前加入他。McCoy一直低着头，视线里是Amanda的脚趾。

　　她穿着凉鞋。不知道为什么，McCoy觉得很好笑。可能是因为他太紧张了。

　　他们完成了瓦肯吻，他没有感觉到他们刚结婚时的那种强烈情感。Spock信守承诺，停掉了情感交换。McCoy衷心地表示感激。

　　亲吻完成之后，McCoy上前一步。他跪在楼梯底层，开始用生硬的瓦肯语说话。瓦肯词汇对他来说依然陌生，他更多的是在记忆发音而不是意思，不过他知道那些话是什么意思。“君主，我来自远方。我接受您作为我的统治者。在所有土地和人们的见证之下，我请求进入您的家与您同住，以您的传统追求王子。”

　　由一个人类问另一个人类，他觉得有些讽刺。

　　他的宣言之后，是一段沉默。气氛有些紧张，McCoy忍不住抬头看。他的视线越过她的凉鞋，然后发现她根本没有在看他。她凝视着远处的小镇，眉头紧锁，和Spock时常露出的表情一样。他希望能看到她的整张脸，知道她在想什么。

　　最后她走了下来。McCoy皱起眉毛，他知道这和计划好的不一样。她应该保持冷淡回到庄园去，大概一周之后再告知他是否可以进入庄园。但是她走下来，向他伸出手。他犹豫了，但已经无法回头。他握住了她的手。

　　她扶着他站起来，眼睛闪闪发亮。现在不用去猜她在想什么了，在那血红面具之下，她在朝他微笑。她牵着McCoy，看着Spock并向他抬起眉毛，然后伸出另一只手。

　　而Spock完全没有犹豫。他上前一步，握手不知怎么变成了拥抱。他们在楼梯下面紧紧地抱在一起，Amanda握紧了McCoy的手。

　　他感觉到她在颤抖。

 

*

 

　　他母亲抓着面具的鼻尖把它拿下来，随意地放在石桌上。

　　Spock蹙眉，“母亲，你已经完成默哀了吗？”

　　她投出一个洞悉一切的目光，一个在他小时候一直困扰他的眼神，现在依然让他困惑。“还没有，你知道的。”

　　“那么，”Spock说，看了一眼McCoy，然后把视线收回到她身上。“你为什么把面具拿下来？并且开口说话？”

　　她翻了个白眼，Spock感觉自己更加像一个不理解大人行为的小孩子。“现在没有外人了，不然我什么时候才有机会和我儿子，还有他带回家的这位了不起的男人一起说说话呢。不到一周，议会就会把你从我身边夺走，所以我打算最大化利用我们在一起的有限时间。”她瞪着他，双臂交叉于胸，“这是可以接受的吗？”

　　他微微点头。“既然你是合法的君主，如果你想，你可以直接结束服丧。”

　　她的眼睛满是泪水。“Spock。”

　　他们再次拥抱在一起，Spock紧紧地搂着她。尽管隔着衣服，他仍能感受到她强烈的悲痛和苦恼。他没有竖起屏障，带着身为儿子的直觉，他知道她需要他们共同感受。他尽可能地接受了那些情感，和他自己对此事的未审查的情感放在一起，将这两种情感封锁起来，放进了脑海深处。他决定之后再处理它们。很长时间之后。

　　McCoy没有看他们，以示尊重。他的身形看上去很不自在。McCoy背影让Spock有所反应，某种情感袭遍全身，他终于认出那是一种保护欲。他温柔地松开母亲的怀抱。

　　“医生，”他轻声说，“或许你可以帮我们倒杯水？”

　　McCoy点了点头，似乎想要说话，但是紧接着他消失在了走廊里。

　　取水的功夫足够分散他的注意力了。McCoy不知道这栋建筑的布局，也不知道水在哪里。而且，McCoy可以让他和母亲单独相处一会儿。这是他们现在需要的。

　　她母亲还在颤抖，但她没有流下眼泪。他搀着她来到窗前，扶着她坐在地板上的软垫上。他在她身边跪下。他的眼睛盯着地板上的茶渍，想起共同的空间。

　　她看着窗外，脸上写满了痛苦。“你感觉怎么样，Spock？”她轻轻地问。

　　“我无法回答。”

　　她转过脸皱眉看着他，而他摇了摇头

　　“我不回答，不是出于瓦肯逻辑。”他小声解释。“我真的不知道如何回答。我无法形容我所体验的感受。”

　　她似乎可以接受他的回答。“我理解。你和你的父亲……我希望你们能有更多的相处时间，让他能够看到他的方式是错的，能够弥补他对你的伤害。”

　　Spock没有回答。他不想讨论这个问题，但是他也不想反驳她。

　　她叹了口气，再次望向窗外。“今天你来时天气很好。”

　　“是的。”Spock同意。“Leonard也认为天气可以接受，虽然他声称太热了。”

　　她忍俊不禁。“你最好早点习惯。我觉得你父亲一直都理解不了，人类对抱怨温度的强烈需求。”

　　“对无法改变的东西表达不满，似乎能让你们人类变得愉悦。”

　　“这个嘛，我们可以改变的。我们提议与瓦肯分享我们的环境控制科技已经几十次了。我记得你父亲作为大使参加的谈判，很多次都谈到了这件事。我想人类真的不理解，为什么你们不降降温。”

　　“顺其自然（What is, is.）。既然已经可以接受，为什么还要改变？”

　　“或许这应该是我的第一项法令。”她轻声继续说，似乎陷入了沉思。“给所有人发扇子，再发一大袋冰块。你觉得怎么样？”

　　“如果这是君主的意愿。”他严肃地说。当她不可置信地看着他的时候，他抬起了他的眉毛。

　　她笑了，“你的朋友们让你成长了许多。”

　　“事实上，我应该更加感激我的丈夫。他巧妙的措辞大大提升了我的幽默感。”

　　“你叫他‘医生’？你们还在以职位称呼对方吗？”

　　Spock犹豫了。“我们这样称呼已经很久了。即使是约会的时候，我们仍是同事。习惯很难改变。”

　　她慢慢点头，仔细考虑着。“你们要尽快改掉这个习惯，不然议会会发现你的婚姻是假装的。”她突然高兴起来，“说到这儿，你好，Leonard。”

　　“夫人。”

　　Spock怔住了。McCoy把水递给他母亲，Spock的心狂跳不止，肾上腺素直飙。她知道。她知道他们的婚姻不是出于真心。她怎么知道的？她怎么可能知道？他反复思索着他可能露馅的地方。他之前说的话暴露了吗？还是说他们刚见面的时候，她牵了他们两个的手……？和瓦肯人相处这么长时间，她微弱的心灵感应能力可能增强了？Amanda很可能会归功于“母亲的直觉”，但是Spock无法接受这种毫无根据的猜测。

　　他意识到McCoy在满怀期待地看着他，他立即收回注意力。

　　“我道歉。”他说，试图保持声音平稳流畅，“我在考虑另一件事。”

　　“你母亲说我们应该参观一下房子。你要来吗？”

　　Spock同意了。他不想留McCoy和她单独相处。他们探索了他童年的住所，Spock注意到这里反常地没有仆人。他想可能是他母亲的吩咐，给他们保留了更大的隐私。McCoy对这栋建筑的高效布局非常钦佩，至少他是这么说的，不过他用上了厚重的南方拖腔，也可能是在揶揄Spock。McCoy似乎对他母亲在后院修建的花园更感兴趣。

　　参观结束之后，她让他们坐在厨房里，给她讲他们的生活，而她在做花生果酱三明治［1］。Spock青年时期对这种食物一直有种符合逻辑的偏爱。Spock试着忽略他由此产生的怀旧之情，仔细听着McCoy讲故事逗他母亲开心。McCoy讲了一位崔尔（Trill）大使遭受了严重的脑震荡，以为他自己是克林贡人。故事讲完时Amanda笑得很开心，让Spock感到非常温暖。

　　他仔细观察着她，但是她没有给McCoy——Leonard——任何暗示，暗示她知道他们的婚姻是假的。Leonard，他再次提醒自己，尽量让自己开始习惯这个名字。这感觉很奇怪。Spock知道他为什么不想称呼McCoy这个名字，这只会让他对他丈夫不断加深的感情更加强烈。这会消除他们之间残留的最后距离。Spock之前已经有几次不小心叫他Leonard了，都是在他情绪脆弱的时候。永远以Leonard接受McCoy意味着Spock要接受对McCoy的情感，他无法控制的感情，同时也是McCoy不曾允许的情感。

　　他看着Leonard明亮眼睛里闪烁着因为赢得他母亲好感而产生的骄傲与喜悦，他感觉心中的温暖开始蔓延。他内心默默叹气。

　　他想着爱这种感情是否存在极点。如果有的话，他希望可以尽快达到。再继续下去，他不再能够承受得住。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 1.果酱原文是hirat khlup，瓦肯语。hirat，一种像葡萄的藤本植物；khlup（jelly），果酱，果冻。


	9. Chapter 9

　　Spock一整天都反常的安静。虽然他平时也沉默寡言，但是今天似乎心事重重。可能是因为还有两天他就要参加立法会［1］的会议了。

　　Amanda似乎并不在意。无论Spock情绪如何，他的陪伴很明显已经让她欣喜若狂了。她非常想念Spock，就连McCoy都能轻易看出来。

　　McCoy一直在和她聊天，不让她闲下来。他详尽地讲述了她和Spock上次见面之后Spock的生活。他们的巴别尔星之旅（journey to Babel）仿佛是上辈子的事了。他还记得他们第一次见面，还有接待会上轻松的聊天。他记得很清楚，Amanda调侃她儿子时灿烂的微笑，关于之后失控的混乱紧张局面的记忆倒是有些模糊。

　　但那不是重点。他的手术不足以拯救Sarek的性命。只是延长了他的寿命。他知道这样想不理智，但是他为Sarek的死感到深深自责。他想着那个手术，脑海里不断考虑着当时可能出现的问题。是他下手太重了？出什么错了？如果他有更多医治瓦肯人的经验，说不定可以想出根治的办法。

　　他看着Spock，想着将来他的丈夫会不会也需要进行这样的手术？

　　“他真的说他喜欢tribble了吗？”Amanda佯装震惊地问，语气调侃，试图用手藏起偷笑。

　　他们在花园里休息，坐在一棵铁绣红叶子的矮灌木下面。树荫下凉爽宜人，kaasa［2］果汁沁人心脾。这是几个月来，McCoy第一次感到放松。

　　McCoy笑着回应，“没这么说也肯定是差不多的话。可能说了他爱它们。”

　　Spock似乎忍受很久了，“我说的是，它们有可取之处。并不含有感情依恋的意思。”

　　“那可不，Spock。”McCoy戏弄道，“下次你就可以符合逻辑地推断，长翅膀的猪意味着它们能飞了！”

　　Amanda大声笑着，而Spock只是露出困惑的表情。

　　“他一直都喜欢毛茸茸的东西。”Amanda说，“比如说I’Chaya。还有我祖父养的那只猫，他还想训她学口令。”

　　“非常不合逻辑的生物。她明显听得懂我的话，但是拒绝听从我的命令。”

　　McCoy被Spock皱眉的样子逗笑了。“怪不得你那么喜欢我们之前遇到的那两只猫。呃……”他看了一眼Amanda，“其中一只猫其实是一位女士。还是两只都是？”

　　“未必如此。一位是可以改变形态的女性，虽然这种可能性很低。更可能是一只带着全息成像仪的猫。一种生物可以进行那种水平的变形，这种观点是不合逻辑的。”

　　“你说的可是一只会时空旅行的猫，你知道吗。”

　　Spock无视他，“另一只只是催眠了我们的大脑，让我们看到人类的外形，为了让舰长卸下防备。”

　　“我记得，”McCoy打了个响指，“是不是还有个骷髅骨架？”

　　他们就像这样，一直聊着他们的任务和不幸遭遇。直到现在McCoy才意识到数量之多。一一列举之后，他才发现他和Spock一起经历了很多。Amanda全神贯注，入迷地听着，想要了解她儿子生活的一切信息。McCoy寻思着Spock多久和他母亲说一次话。自从搬来和Spock一起住，他从没见过Spock和母亲通话，但Spock是个讳莫如深的人。

　　Spock偶尔会增加一些细节，多数是在反驳，当他觉得McCoy记错了，或者夸大事实的时候，但是之后他似乎听腻了。他起身离开，不打扰McCoy和Amanda两人聊天。

　　McCoy看着Spock探索着花园，“你教了一个出色的儿子，Amanda。”

　　她露出一个苦笑。她把带着手套的双手叠在腿上，靠着椅背看着Spock。“我想他出色更多是别的原因，并不是因为我。”

　　“你不能这样想！”

　　“他以前常去散步，”她忽然说道，有些突如其来，“每次他都会消失好几天。我会去看他，而他已经不见了，在沙漠或者高山中游荡。有时和I’Chaya一起，后来他的宠物死了之后，他还是会出走。我总是害怕万一出什么事。害怕他走之前，我对他说的话会是他最后听我说的话。通常说的是无关紧要的东西：记得刷牙，或者在看什么书之类的。但是有时候，是冲他发火，或者是对他来说更糟糕的，是表达幸福的话语。”

　　McCoy沉默地盯着她。过了几秒钟，他说，“他为什么离开？”

　　“你知道？”她耸了耸肩，“我到现在也不知道。我以前会问他，但他从不诚实告诉我答案。我讨厌让他撒谎，所以我就不问了。我想如果他真的想让我知道，他会告诉我的。”她注视着花园，眼神沉着而专注。“我猜加入星际舰队，只是出走的另一种形式。

　　McCoy考虑着如何回应，他知道他想出的任何话语都不足以安慰她巨大的损失，但是这时候Spock回来了。他拿着一小捧手摘的鲜花。

　　“今晚用餐装饰用，母亲。”他说，把大部分的花束递给她。“还有，送给你的，Leonard。”

　　McCoy接过那朵蓝色的小花——他在这沙漠中见到的唯一的蓝色花朵——同时深深吸气。他把它别在耳朵后面，和另一朵花别在一起，然后伸出他的手。他们亲吻着，McCoy不知道是不是自己看错了，Spock比往常更加犹豫。

　　“说到晚餐，”Amanda说，敏锐眼光盯着他们，平静地打量着，“没有仆人，我们要开始准备了。Spock，klitanta s'mun t'forati［3］怎么样？”

　　“可以接受，母亲。”他点了点头，然后伸手挽着她的胳膊扶她站起来。

　　The kleet……klitan……算了吧，McCoy连在脑子里都念不出来这名字，这道菜类似于明火烤蔬菜，配有奶油一样的浓郁酱汁。但那绝对不可能是奶油，因为瓦肯星上没有奶牛。Amanda在烹饪过程中详细讲解了所有步骤，虽然一半的词汇都是瓦肯语。McCoy的厨艺一直都很一般，如果照着祖母菜谱做饭也算厨艺的话。但是他认真观察着，试着学习怎么做这道菜。Amanda偷偷告诉他这是Spock的最爱之一。

　　他们吃饭的时候，McCoy给Amanda讲了他们遇到的那个罗马星球［4］，结果这个故事比他预想的要无趣并真切得多。Spock不断提起他们二人在牢房里的对话，而这正是McCoy想要避开的地方。为了反击，McCoy提了两次他在竞技场里不合逻辑的问题。Amanda一只手捂着嘴偷笑，接着Spock漫不经心地详述他们遭受的危险，她的眼中满是担忧。

　　喝完晚茶之后，Amanda看上去非常疲惫。McCoy也觉得没什么精神。他们向她道了晚安，然后一起回到客房。Spock窝在冥想角落。同一时间McCoy把睡垫铺好，已经做好了明天将会腰酸背痛的准备。

　　“逻辑上讲，我们在瓦肯停留期间，应该采取额外的预防措施。”Spock突然说。

　　“预防措施？”McCoy坐在睡垫上，抬头看着Spock。Spock看上去非常高大，灯笼的阴影投射在他的脸上。“什么预防措施。”

　　“我们的……伴侣关系。为了以防万一，我们应该一起睡觉。除此之外还需要更多的预防措施。”

　　McCoy的心跳漏了一拍。他未动声色，保持冷静，提醒自己Spock不是真的想和他一起睡觉。那只是他的逻辑。“我无所谓，Spock。”他平静地说，“你睡着的时候别踢我就行。”

　　Spock似乎如释重负。“我会努力不乱动的。”

　　Spock调低了煤油灯的亮度，McCoy的心砰砰直跳。他翻过身背对着Spock，听着Spock不断走动准备就寝。他能听到Spock的袍子落在地上的声音，Spock换上睡衣布料的摩擦声，还有Spock赤足走过房间的脚步声。McCoy屏住了呼吸，差点喘不过来气，然后Spock躺下，他才慢慢放松下来。Spock躺在睡垫上，在他身侧温暖而真实，充满诱惑力。McCoy多想翻过身，伸手环着Spock的窄腰抱着他，把脸埋进Spock的颈窝。

　　Spock碰他的肩膀的时候，McCoy吓了一跳。

　　“我道歉。”Spock轻声说，“我没有打算吵醒你。我——晚安，Leonard。”

　　Leonard。他紧紧闭上眼，双手用力握拳，指甲嵌进肉里。“晚安，Spock。”

　　Spock在身边时总会带给他温柔的平静，现在这种感觉席卷他的全身。他之前没有注意到他有多疲倦，睡觉对他来说有多困难。而现在只要简单地合上双眼。他立即放松下来，呼吸着，睡了过去……

　　通讯器将他惊醒，他感觉到Spock沉默地站起身。离开他的丈夫，他的背不再温暖，他再度合上双眼，想着今晚可能要熬夜了。然后他叹息着，翻身站起来，想要知道到底出什么事了。

 

*

 

　　他的母亲不断摆弄着他袍子上的褶皱，他把手轻轻覆在她的手上安慰她。“不会有事的，母亲。会议只是改期举行。”

　　“他们要求现在和你进行会谈，你不会以为这是偶然吧！”

　　“不。”Spock说，“但是担忧无法解决问题。我们必须全程保持冷静，不露感情。”

　　她眉间的纹路加深了，抓着他袍领的手无意识收紧了力度。他默许了这个动作。“Spock，”她低声说，望着庄园，“你真的准备好了吗？”

　　Spock顺着她的视线看去，也皱起眉毛。实际上，他不确定他和Leonard是否准备充分，去面对议会，让他们的婚姻得到认可。Spock知道Leonard尽了最大的努力，但他不确定自己的能力是否达到标准，足以应对四十七个足智多谋疑心重重的政客。他相信他们即将面对的审判是他无法预测的。

　　在可以做出反应之前，Spock已经没有机会回答他母亲的问题了。护送穿梭机越过山丘停在院子里。一位年轻的瓦肯女性走了出来，为他们打开门。

　　他转身看到他母亲已经戴上了服丧面具。她不能说话，不能和他道别。Spock知道她一定很想和他说声再见。他行了瓦肯举手礼，他们视线交汇。他朝她点了点头，他能看到她眼中的泪光，不过他想也可能是光线问题。

　　此时此刻，Leonard走出庄园，站在楼梯顶端，晚风轻柔地拂过他的头发。星光映着他的眼睛。他走下台阶，来到他们身边，心不在焉地接受了Spock的瓦肯吻，然后转向Amanda，和她拥抱。Spock看到她的肩膀在颤抖，她伸出双臂环过Leonard的脖子。

　　他们抱着对方，Spock移开了视线。他看到他们的司机也刻意避开了，不过他怀疑是因为不同的原因。但是Spock依然能够听到Leonard和他母亲的耳语，他试着无视，但是就算人类的声音压得再低，也逃不过瓦肯人的听力。

　　“我会让他打电话的，或者至少写邮件。”Leonard轻声说。

　　她僵硬地点了点头。

　　“我会照顾好他的。”

　　她收紧了放在他肩膀上的手。

　　“……照顾好你自己，Amanda。”

　　他们松开了怀抱，Spock看到他母亲真的在哭泣。她的眼泪沾湿了纸面具，然后她给了他们最后一个敏锐的眼神，然后消失在了庄园里。

　　Spock有种奇怪的感觉，这是他一生中第一次感到孤单。

　　但是，不，他并不孤单。Leonard在他身边，挽着他的胳膊。Leonard给他支持——可能是无意地——他们登上穿梭机，司机关上了他们身后的门。

　　他们沉默地飞向首都。Spock观察着Leonard毫无表情的面孔，想起就在几个小时之前，他的丈夫和他母亲一起时的欢笑。Spock从未允许自己去欣赏Leonard的微笑，但是那些笑脸非常值得欣赏。Leonard明亮的微笑是幸福的表达，总是能够彻底地温暖Spock。他不知道在首都Leonard还会露出多少次笑容——确切地说，是在Leonard余生之中。

　　这想法让他痛苦不堪。他做了什么？他太自私了，要求Leonard放弃自己想要的人生。Leonard再也不能陷入爱情，或者找一个用他值得的方式支持他的人。在五年任务结束之前，Leonard不得不放弃医生的职责，那是Spock曾发誓不会要求Leonard放弃的追求。而现在，Leonard被迫放弃了他们在企业号认识的所有人和事——他所有的朋友，那些和他并肩而行，一起战斗，一起欢笑的朋友。Spock夺走了这一切。

　　即使Spock没有爱上Leonard，这个领悟也会让他痛苦。但是Spock知道自己爱着Leonard。他想让他幸福，尽管他不太理解人类如何感受幸福这一情绪。Spock看着Leonard盯着窗外不断后退的沙漠，他希望能把那些东西还回去。

　　或者，他想，除了还回去：他希望他能找到可以带给Leonard幸福的东西。

　　Spock没有和他丈夫分享这些。他保持沉默，担心司机会偷听他们的对话。然后他们飞过Seleya山［5］，首都出现在下面的山谷。

　　在他身边，Leonard屏住了呼吸。

　　“Leonard？你还好吗？”他问道。

　　Leonard摇了摇头。“我只是没想到会这么……壮观。”

　　Spock看向窗外，想要通过Leonard的视角去看外面的城市。他知道那里的实际情况：地幅辽阔人口密集，超过三千万的灵魂共同居住在这里。而且历史悠久，这里曾是瓦肯扩张时期［6］的三个遗址之一。Leonard对外面的景象有所反应。可能是因为那些高大的巨石建筑，像sehlat的牙齿一样耸入云霄。也可能是因为这里寂静无声，像一座死城。穿梭机追逐着黑色的天空，现在依然是深夜。还有几个小时就黎明了。

　　“这里将是我们的家。”Leonard轻声说。

　　Spock看着他，但他一点也读不懂Leonard的反应。Leonard没有向他露出一点情绪。“是的，”他斩钉截铁地说，“我们的家。”

　　他们飞过星光照耀的城市，沿着空无一人的街道，越过万籁俱寂的楼房，来到法律厅。除了他们的穿梭机，那里是唯一的非自然光源。他们降落在方形庭院中，一群人等在那里，Spock立即认出是立法会的人。T’pau站在最前面，拄着礼仪手杖，眼神一如既往的洞察挑剔。

　　Spock做了个深呼吸，他注意到身边的Leonard也在做同样的事。穿梭机剧烈晃动然后停稳，Spock知道他再也不能拖延了。他伸出手，Leonard接受了这个吻。他的指腹干燥而粗糙，但是他的手很稳。他似乎非常平静。Leonard安心地和他对视，蓝眼睛里闪着兴奋。那一刻Spock想着打破自己的承诺，这让他感到有些丢脸。他想要感受他丈夫的情绪，从Leonard的镇静中汲取力量。

　　但是他没有。他放下他的手，两人一起走入光明。

 

*

 

　　“要不是你们背后在搞鬼，为什么把我们分开？这是哪儿来的逻辑？”McCoy恼火地问道。

　　在降落并在瓦肯人面前跳了一小段舞（至少感觉是这么回事）之后，Spock被一群外交官拽走了，抛下McCoy独自和一位寡言的年长女性在一起。她说她叫T’pol。看样子，她是唯一一位愿意赏脸见他的瓦肯人，McCoy认为这是他和她绑在一起的原因。

　　她冷淡地打量着他，他感觉相当不自在。“除了参观，我没有别的计划。如果你想的话，我们参观时我可以试着说笑。”

　　她的玩笑话让他惊愕了好一会儿。他立即反应过来，露出一个微笑。或许这个T’pol不像他想的那么糟糕。“我之前可没见过会笑的瓦肯人。在你身上似乎有些反常。”

　　她歪了歪头，“那么我会克制。”他觉得他看到了她眼中的笑意，和Spock偶尔露出的微妙笑容没有什么差别。“请跟着我。”

　　他转过身去拿他的行李袋，但已经不见了。他注意到身后一米外站着一位仆人，带着那种服丧纸面具，手里拎着行李。McCoy皱眉看着她。“恐怕要过段时间我才能习惯。”

　　T’pol领着他走向广场的一角，和Spock他们的方向正好相反。“你在地球上没有仆人吗？”

　　“我们人类已经废除仆役制度很久了。我猜文书士有时会干仆人的活儿，但是他们的工作内容要丰富的多。”

　　她摇了摇头。“我问的不是你们人类。我是说你。你是贵族出身吗？”

　　“哦，”他有些局促不安。Spock没有和他说过这个问题，所以他不确定该回答什么。他猜她查他的资料一定很容易，因此说谎没有用。“我不是。”

　　“这样更好。”T’pol说，“但是你要知道其他议员也可能问你这件事，他们可能不会接受。虽然我们的宪［河蟹］法不允许对地位不般配的婚姻进行禁止，但他们可能会以此作为恐吓手段。”

　　他盯着她。他没想到会在这儿找到盟友，但T’pol似乎在真诚地给他建议。让他震惊不已。“谢谢你。”

　　“别客气。”她说，语气非常严肃。

　　他们走过弧形的石拱门，来到一个空荡荡的房间，拱形天花板有二十多米高。McCoy仰着脖子观察着天花板。他想要看清楚上面的图案，可能是像Spock所说的那种“素雅低调”的艺术，但是他看着颜色都一样。他们的脚步声回荡在走廊里，在McCoy耳边响着。

　　“这里是观察厅。”T’pol告诉他，走到一面巨大窗户面前。她调整了一下她的袍子，袍尾垂在脚边。“按照传统，议员会在这里冥想，考虑全体瓦肯人民的利益，再做最终决定。这是立法前的最后一道流程，避免出现未预见的后果。”

　　McCoy看着窗外安静的城市。他只能看到那些建筑的轮廓，他回忆起穿梭机上这座城市给他的印象，让他不寒而栗。他感觉他在看一座死城。“听上去不错，是个很好的传统。”

　　“‘很好’是一种对价值的评价，甚至可以说是一种情绪。数百年中制定公平公正的法律，这是非常重要并符合逻辑的进程。可惜这个传统已经被遗弃了。”她突然转身，McCoy急忙跟了上去。

　　这里大多数地方都没有人，不过McCoy偶尔会看到走动的仆人和工作人员。他猜他们在忙着为接下来制定法律的艰难一天做准备，也可能只是在做早餐。他知道所有议员全天都住在这里，除非他们家族的封地有事需要解决。他没有计算多少个瓦肯人和他们打过招呼了，不过他觉得四十七位议员全部都在这里。

　　她带他来到宴会厅（所有地方都是这样命名的，“什么什么厅”，McCoy觉得虚华浮夸多此一举）。这个大厅是空的。多数议员都在政府分配给他们的宿舍用餐，独自一人，或者三五成群。这里有大量的会议室，以及种着仙人掌和其他植物的开阔空间。他觉得都没有Amanda打理的花园可爱。但是大多数房间都是空的。他们走了很久，没有遇到一个人。

　　之后T’pol讲述了另一项传统，举行公开的会议，任何公民都可以参加，让议员听到他们的心声，但是很早就被遗弃了，因为不合逻辑地浪费时间。McCoy突然觉得有些头晕。他感到太阳穴突然的刺痛，伸手扶额时他才发觉他在生气。不只是生气，是恼火。极度的不理智的沮丧。他倒抽了一口气。

　　“你还好吗？”T’pol平静地问他。

　　她的冷漠让他更加愤怒。他咬紧牙齿，想要控制住情绪。为什么他这么沮丧？这是……不合逻辑的。“我没事。”他挤出一句。他放下手，在身侧紧握成拳头。他注意到她在看他的拳头。“这个……演示厅——”

　　“问题之厅。”

　　“随便叫什么。”他大吼，“议会怎么能抛弃人民？为什么没有人抱怨，他们不能表达民意了？”

　　她观察着他。“这是五个世纪之前的分歧。还记得这件事的人，都已经离世了。”

　　“那也不代表这样做就是对的！”McCoy再也不能保持冷静了。他开始在房间里来回踱步，激动地打手势示意周围的空旷。这里有这么多空间，但是他们什么也不做！“重新设计整个地方，就是为了与世隔绝！我敢打赌这里没有一个瓦肯人知道人们真正想要什么。”

　　“你知道吗？”

　　这句话让他停了下来。他感觉怒火一下子消失了，身体颤抖着，他又开始头晕。他努力保持身体平衡。“不，”他承认道，“还不知道。”

　　她走近了些，伸出手放在他的胳膊上。他惊讶地盯着她的手。他从来不知道瓦肯人会这样明显表露情感。但这个简单的动作让他冷静下来，他深深呼出一口气，才注意到之前自己一直在屏息。“现在我理解了，为什么Spock选择你作为他的伴侣。但是，我希望你能三思而后行。瓦肯的制度和你们所说的民主并不相同。不合逻辑，但这是事实。在你们的婚姻定下来之前，如果你太高调，议会可能会以任何借口否决。”

　　“你说的对。”McCoy低声说，“我很抱歉，我也不知道我是怎么回事。我不知道为什么这么生气。”

　　她客气地看着他。“很晚了，你一定还在适应你的婚姻。跟我来，我带你去你们的寝处，你可以休息了。我们可以改天再继续参观。”

　　McCoy不确定婚姻和他生气有什么关系，但他还是顺从地跟着她。在门口她行了瓦肯举手礼然后道了晚安。McCoy尴尬地和她挥手告别，暗暗骂自己依然做不出那个手势，然后走进住处四处察看。他和Spock共享的宿舍非常富丽堂皇，比他在参观时看到的任何房间都要豪华。门厅连接着六个房间。他几乎看不到门厅的地板，到处都是枕头和软垫。有一间屋子里全是书本，都是纸质的——或者说是瓦肯星上用来当做纸的替代品——上面印着古代瓦肯书法。下一间屋子似乎是办公室，已经为他们布置好了。第三间是浴室，设备齐全，还有一个嵌在地板里的浴缸。这让McCoy有些惊讶，他知道水在瓦肯星是非常珍贵的资源。在第四个房间里，他发现了Spock。

　　Spock跪在矮桌旁，僵硬忸怩地整理着他们的行李。他看到McCoy到来，微微皱起眉毛。“医生。”他说，眉前沟壑似乎加深了。

　　McCoy也蹙额看着他。“Spock，他们带你去哪儿了？”

　　“这与你无关。”他轻声说，然后停住了。他看着手中正在折叠的衣服。“或者准确说，和你有关。议会谎称邀请我参加会议，实际上是把我介绍给那些伴侣人选。”

　　“哦，Spock。”McCoy叹气，感觉到他和Spock一样不赞同。他决定不去察看剩下的房间，而是走进来关上了门。“你感觉怎么样？”

　　Spock突然抬头看他。“我没有感觉。”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，坐在Spock身边。“我的意思是，”他说，“你觉得这会是我们的麻烦吗？”

　　Spock慢慢点了点头，继续叠衣服。“他们的行为不止无礼，还表明他们认为我们的婚姻是非正式的——甚是不算是恋爱。当然，他们也不会承认他们的明显动机，承认他们有侮辱你的意图。”

　　“Spock，我无意冒犯，但是你们瓦肯人有时真的很小心眼。我不敢相信，整个议会一起给你使绊子。”

　　“我并未被冒犯。”Spock说。现在他似乎平静下来，更加敛心沉思。“我们经常明争暗斗，但我不认为整个议会都意见一致。毫无疑问T’pau不同意这一行为。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“她全程都和我统一立场，两次称Vosat和T’lan不合逻辑。”

　　McCoy笑了起来，“那可是很大的侮辱。你不是告诉我说，Vosat试了那个什么Kolinahr仪式结果失败了？”

　　“两次。”Spock说，眼睛里藏着一丝笑意。“他的孩子们觉得非常丢脸，或许他们希望他能成功，这样就不用再和他交往了。对他来说幸运的是，而对我们来说不幸的是，只要他无法完成仪式，他的出身保证了他在议会永远拥有一席之位。”

　　“成功之后他就超脱于社会了？”McCoy大胆猜测道。他在测试自己的知识储备，看到Spock点头他非常高兴。McCoy打了个哈欠，朝后倚着矮桌，手肘支撑着身子。“至少T’pol人还不错。”

　　Spock蹙眉思考着。“我还没有见过她。她的家族和Simora家族最近才加入议会。我相信是T’pau的推荐。”

　　“我觉得她和我们是一边的。”McCoy拿胳膊枕着头，笑着看Spock叠衣服。像这样聊天很舒心。他以为他们开始和议会接触会让他紧张，但是他并不焦虑。Spock的平静让他也放松下来。“你和议会的会谈有什么好消息吗？”

　　“我发现了满足你需求的方法，让你得以实现对人道主义的追求。”

　　“你是说‘瓦肯道主义’？”他得意地笑。

　　Spock的嘴角似乎弯起了一个奇怪的弧度。“是的。议会建立了一个特殊委员会，讨论如何保障社会援助。鉴于你的背景，我说服T’lan让你加入委员会。”Spock停下叠衣服的动作，低头看着McCoy。在灯笼忽隐忽现的黄色灯光下，他的嘴唇看上去柔软诱人。

　　McCoy发现Spock在注视着他。他意识到他和Spock坐得很近。实际上，近到他能通过他们贴在一起的大腿感受Spock的温暖。Spock看着很放松，但同时神秘而遥远，眼神若有所思。他的头发看上去非常柔软，有一小绺头发不再原来的位置。McCoy想着伸手理顺那一绺乱发，手指抚过Spock的头发，把他拉进一个吻。一个试探性的吻，只要能感受Spock嘴唇的柔软，品尝它们藏起的微笑。现在这个平和的时刻，吻他一定很容易。

　　但McCoy迅速站起身。“我得睡会儿了。”

　　“是的。”Spock继续整理衣物。

　　McCoy有些犹豫。“你会和我一起吗？”

　　Spock停住了动作，然后说，“是的，等我整理完行李。”

　　McCoy换上睡衣，爬到睡垫上。尽管住处很豪华，但床垫依然非常单薄，仅仅是将他和又冷又硬的地板隔开。他试着找个舒服的姿势，Spock吹灭蜡烛的时候，他还在辗转反侧。Spock躺进他身边，可靠而真实，McCoy感觉心脏砰砰直跳。Spock轻轻叹了口气。McCoy闭上双眼。

　　一呼一吸间他就睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:  
> 1\. 原文是the council of hr'Mnah'te。瓦肯星似乎有两个立法机构，hr'Mnah'te是其中之一。  
> 2\. kaasa，一种蓝绿色水果，常用来制果汁。  
> 3\. klitanta s'mun t'forati，一种瓦肯正餐主菜，加了forati酱的kleetanta。  
> 4\. 出自原初S02E25 “Bread and Circuses”，牢房对话应该算得上TOS Spones名场面了。  
> 5.Seleya，是Na'nam大陆上的一座圣山，据说Surak在此构想了他的思想体系，包括逻辑和IDIC。  
> 6.扩张时期是我随意翻的，并不准确。原文是the Restoration of Vulcan，大致上说是S'val官员为征服罗慕兰帝国制定的七十五年计划。


	10. Chapter 10

　　McCoy告诉自己保持呼吸平稳，熬过去。

　　但是他咬紧牙关，怒火满腔。算了吧，肯定撑不过去的。

　　Spock把他扔到社会援助委员会，给了他一叠数据板，还有几百个关于不要引人注目的嘱托，不，不对，他的意思是Leonard求你了，今天是你的第一天，低调点。然后事态就开始不妙了。

　　委员会成员除了他还有三个瓦肯人——T'lan，Spock之前提到过；T'oval，她说她是“Soval之女”［1］，让McCoy恐慌了好一会儿，以为他忘了什么重要的东西，然后想起来Soval是一百年前的次等大使；还有Simora，他的话非常少，McCoy觉得他可能不太合群。他们明确表示，McCoy在这儿只是顾问，无论他怎么叫喊，他都没有投票权（叫喊是McCoy自己提议的，结果把T'lan吓坏了）。

　　他们从简单的开始谈起。Ara'Kahr［2］的一所学校申请了一笔专款，为天赋异禀的学生开展科研项目。T'lan和T'oval马上就批准了，接着Simora也温顺地表示赞同。

　　但是另一所Pi'kahr（至少他以为他们说的是Pi'kahr）的学校，情况就复杂起来了。这所学校想要申请援助，专为阅读障碍者开设课程。McCoy本以为这项提议会和上一项一样轻松通过，但是他们争论了将近一个小时，关于从中受益的人是否足够多。如果足够的话，资金的来源将在之后的会议中讨论。

　　McCoy对这个结果很不满意，但是他什么也没说。Spock的吩咐他记得很清楚。他不能张扬。他能做的只有坐在这儿好好听着，然后等到他和Spock的婚姻定下来了，他可以做他想做的任何事。他只能耐心等待，保持冷静，闭上他的嘴。

　　不幸的是，他们讨论的下一项内容和孤儿有关。

　　McCoy根本就不知道瓦肯星也有孤儿。这和他印象中的瓦肯有点不太搭。但是很显然孤儿在瓦肯星上是存在的，有一百个左右。他以为可能他们的父母都不幸离世了，结果并非如此，他们的父母都通过了Kolinahr仪式。通过的人会和家人朋友断绝联系，广受众人敬仰，他们也放弃了任何和自己子女的联系。除非这些孩子被领养，否则将不被承认是公民。

　　“为什么像你们一样的高等文明，还对孤儿无动于衷？”

　　T'lan连看都没看他一眼。“你误会了，McCoy。我们为孤儿提供食物，衣服和住所。他们也会接受符合他们智力水平的教育。”

　　“符合智力水平！”他挥舞着数据板，“那不就是‘根本没受教育’的官方说法吗！一半的孩子还不识字呢！联邦法典明确规定了读写能力是所有智慧生物的基本权利。该死的，你们的瓦肯权力法是这个法典的基础，其中也指明了全瓦肯人都有权习得读写能力！”能回忆起所有知识，他感到非常兴奋。

　　“的确。”她平静地回答，显然对他的争论无动于衷。“很遗憾这些孩子还不具备读写能力，但是由于他们不是瓦肯公民，提供援助已经过度消耗了我们的资源。毫无疑问，你不会期望我们去关心罗慕兰公民，仅仅因为有传言说他们和我们拥有共同祖先。”她转身对其他成员说，“正因如此，我们必须向议会提议减少此类资金的投入。缩减不具有相等或者更多价值回报的支出是非常必要的。”

　　McCoy的语气冷了下来。“闭上嘴吧。”

　　她难以置信地看着他， “你说什么？”

　　“我说让你别哔哔！这和是否等价没有关系。你的提议不可接受。就因为他们的父母完成了什么仪式，就要抛弃你们的人民，这是什么逻辑？”

　　T'oval皱眉看着他，“通过Kolinahr仪式必须完全除去感情。这些孩子因此失去公民身份是件憾事，但是法律规定如此。”

　　“法律是人定的！”他的话让T'oval非常惊讶，就好像她从没想到过这点似的。“剥夺公民身份这条法律是从哪儿来的？”

　　T'lan高高抬起一边眉毛，“这是一个古老的传统。自Surak时期以来，立法者解读他的教义，然后以此决定出最适合人民追求逻辑的一条路。我们整个种族都得益于这样的法律。”

　　“你怎么能拿假想的利于逻辑的益处，去和整个群体的权利去比较。”McCoy坚守立场。他感觉有点不舒服，头晕目眩。他突然想到，尽管他和Spock整天吵架，他们差不多在所有事情上都是意见一致的。他想象不到Spock站在T'lan的立场上与他辩论。

　　“相反，这两样东西是可以权衡的。对瓦肯人来说，等同看待是非常容易的，但是你身为人类——”

　　“T'lan议员，McCoy医生可能说得对。”

　　所有人都转过头看向Simora。McCoy甚至连这个男人的声音是什么样的都忘记了。因为会议期间他很少开口说话。

　　Simora目不转盯地看着桌子，面无表情。“我们应该考虑增加援助。”

　　T'lan一脸木然。“我们不能给所有人提供援助。我们的资源不是无限的。必须保持平衡。关于增加投入，你有符合逻辑的理由吗？”

　　Simora犹豫了，神情有些惊恐。McCoy突然打断加入谈话，想要支持他的“盟友”。“瓦肯有一项长久高尚的传统，为需要帮助的外星人提供支持。那是——”他想了一下，“2068年，我记得是。瓦肯修建了外星教育图书馆［3］。”

　　“是2086年。”Simora友好地纠正。“McCoy说得对。存在此项传统。”

　　“那个图书馆大约五十年前被拆除了。”T'lan不以为然，“就算没有，传统并不适用于此事。”

　　“尊贵的T'lan刚刚不是引用了某项传统，作为适用的理由，坚持有关公民身份的法律，才导致我们部分瓦肯儿童的不幸处境吗？”Simora看上去毫无恶意。

　　McCoy忍住不去偷笑。T'oval也开始好奇地看着T'lan。而T'lan紧闭着嘴，观察着另外三人，想要看到他们的强硬外表出现一丝退缩的痕迹。McCoy知道至少自己在这件事上绝不会让步。

　　“很好。”她说，“Simora，鉴于你对此事的明显关注，我允许你和McCoy私下商讨。你们两个可以在下次委员会会议上提出修订提案。”

　　我勒个去。他刚才是赢了吗？McCoy看着Simora，而那人继续盯着桌子。McCoy想问问他到底发生了什么，但是按照议程表，他们已经开始讨论下一个议题了。

　　一家医院请求援助。McCoy做了个深呼吸，准备迎接又一场智斗。

 

*

 

　　Spock双手叠在身前，把不安分的手藏在袍子的长袖中。他等着Leonard的会议结束，大脑被各种事实资料淹没。在他和议会的说明会上，他被告知了即将举行的婚礼的要求，Spock将所有资料逻辑地整理出来。他觉得有点不舒服。

　　最终——在会议原定结束时间两小时后——门终于开了。一位中年男人走了出来。是Simora。Spock认出来了。他来自一个刚被引进议会的家族，和T’pol同期，为了保持议员人数为奇数。Simora看到他犹豫了一下，然后走过宽敞的房间。

　　“Spock殿下。”他说，垂首鞠躬。

　　Spock也弯腰回礼，“Simora议员。”

　　Simora回头看着会议室敞开的门。Spock能听到里面没有中断的讨论，他意识到是Leonard在和某人争吵，让他皱起眉毛。“你的丈夫非常……情绪化。”

　　Spock感到非常挫败。“是的。”他表示赞同，同时暗暗叹气。

　　Simora看着他，睁大双眼。“我无意冒犯。我认为他的贡献细致入微，对讨论很重要。我——”他迟疑着，像是在思索合适的措辞，然后偷偷低声说，“请问您能否劝他参加更多的委员会会议？”

　　Spock眨着眼，颇为惊讶。“我会尽力而为。”

　　“我加入了外星关系委员会。安多利亚和瓦肯间的事务一直争论不断，他可能会感兴趣。”Simora再次鞠躬，行了举手礼。“恕我失陪。愿您与您的丈夫多寿，Spock。”

　　“再见，Simora。”Spock回了举手礼，考虑着Simora的话，接着后者离开了。一般来说，行举手礼时不会提到家人，而Simora这样做是在表达立场，让Spock有些愉悦。这意味着至少有一位议员支持他和McCoy的婚姻关系。

　　他回头看向会议室，抑制住快要失控的喜悦之情。Leonard给他们留下了一个好印象。

　　Leonard终于走出了房间，依然在和T'oval热烈地交谈。两人身后跟着T'lan，她瞪着Leonard的后脑勺。Spock皱眉蹙额。在政治界，所有好印象都伴随着对应的坏印象。

　　“我的丈夫。”Spock上前一步伸出手。

　　“你在这儿啊。”Leonard朝他抱怨，心不在焉地回应了这个吻。Spock叹了口气，想着再多的指导也无法让Leonard熟记瓦肯礼节。“你给T'oval讲讲，我们在那个星球上找到了一种和Bendii综合征［4］很像的疾病。”

　　“McCoy给我讲了很多你们的发现。”T'oval激动地说。她很年轻，Spock提醒自己。他希望她的热情不会被政坛的严酷浇灭。“我认为和舰队进行资料共享会让我们从中受益。”

　　“我们不能如此草率。”T'lan插话，“这需要整个议会考虑。”

　　“是的，T'lan。但是想必我们可以呈送提案——”

　　“不要不知分寸。”T'lan不客气地说，“还是说议会让你加入这个委员会的决定是错的？”

　　T'oval恢复了扑克脸。“不，议员。”

　　Spock可以看出McCoy打算狠狠数落T'lan一番，于是他站在两人之间。“T'oval议员，我非常乐意与你对话。我很抱歉只能改天进行了。现在我和我的丈夫有要事商谈。”

　　“当然。”她点头示意。

　　他们互道再见，Spock等他们离开之后，抓着Leonard的胳膊推着他穿过走廊。

　　“Spock，怎么了？”Leonard吃力地跟紧脚步。

　　“他们给我们下了最后通牒。”Spock低声说，“我不想在这里与你讨论。”

　　他们回住处的路上，Leonard什么也没说。Spock已经检查过窃听器了，什么也没找到，他跪在软垫上，双手放在膝盖上思考着。Leonard在他旁边的垫子上重重地坐下。

　　“到底什么事？”

　　“你会唱歌吗？会什么乐器？”

　　Leonard目瞪口呆，“呃……很久没练过了。我唱歌调应该还是能唱准的，我以前玩过吉他，还会一点小提琴。”

　　Spock不知道“小提琴”是什么，但是他的反应并不乐观。“议会执意让我们进行dahek ho-rah koon-ut so'lik［5］。”

　　Leonard茫然地盯着他，“我只知道dah是二的意思。”

　　Spock叹了口气。“这是一个古老的求婚仪式，仅限于统治阶级。在过去，所有的订婚以及对婚约的质疑都要在人民面前公开进行。我们要在仪式上表演二重奏，打动民众，证明我们适合成为伴侣。这个仪式是用来测试两人的默契程度，检验两人的婚姻是否能够长久美满。”他皱起眉毛，“但是这个仪式已经三十代没有出现过了。”

　　“他们居然挖出几百年前的什么狗屁仪式。”Leonard叹了口气，躺在软垫上，胳膊遮着眼睛，“我们有多少时间准备？”

　　“两周。到时候我必须当众向你求婚，紧接着是我们创作的二重奏，不然议会会认为我们的婚姻是无效的。”

　　Leonard静静躺了一会儿。Spock端详着他紧绷的身形。他觉得Leonard又开始瘦了，可能是因为之前几周不断增加的压力。他不知道在委员会会议期间Leonard有没有吃东西。

　　“好吧。”Leonard最后说，坐起来看着Spock。他的蓝眼睛里写满了坚定，他的注视让Spock也充满了力量。“不会有事的。我觉得议会可能欣赏不了小提琴，所以还是唱歌吧。之前在舰上我听过你弹琴，我们总能想出点什么的，我唱歌你弹琴。”

　　“里拉琴的音阶和普通乐器稍有不同，但差别不大。”Spock突然发现他差点就要笑出来了。这一认知足以震惊到让他抑制住这个动作，他把这个情绪封闭起来，等待之后冥想。“首先，你吃东西了吗？”

　　Leonard翻了个白眼，躺回垫子。“我以为这事儿你已经翻篇了！”

　　Spock俯过身，一只胳膊支着自己。他低头看着Leonard。“关心你的健康是我的责任。你又瘦了。”

　　“我没有。”Leonard嚷嚷道，皱眉抬眼看着他。

　　“事实相反。”Spock伸手抚摸Leonard的上衣，描绘出他的肋骨形状。

　　Leonard屏住了呼吸。他震惊地看着Spock，眼中满是疑惑。“Spock？”他的声音太轻了，像是在哀求。那一刻Spock骗过自己，觉得Leonard想让他们接吻。

　　不。这不可能。是他不理智的情感让自己信以为真。Spock意识到自己做了什么，内心咒骂自己一时疏忽。他移开手，转过脸，“如果你饿了，你应该吃点东西。在接待仪式之前，我们还有几小时空闲时间。”

　　Leonard发出一个奇怪的声音。“接待仪式？”

　　“没有人通知你吗？”Spock皱眉。T'lan当然不会告诉他。她不希望他们成功结婚。“议员们会参加，表面上是为了祝愿我们之后的仪式顺利。我认为他们真实的动机，是找到我们伴侣关系的不足之处。”

　　“那他们可有的受了。”Leonard哼了一声，然后站起身，“好吧，我们得赶紧换衣服，然后过一遍舞步。我觉得大部分我都记下了，但是我总记不住一百八十度转是在‘仪式鞭刑’之前还是之后。”

　　Spock没听懂Leonard的玩笑，不过他有些惊讶，因为他觉得Leonard对瓦肯仪规的抵触很……可爱。“你要吃点东西。”

　　尽管Leonard在他身后，Spock也知道Leonard肯定翻了个白眼。“好吧。我会吃个三明治啥的！现在赶紧过来帮我挑件漂亮衣服。”

　　Spock站起来，双手叠在身后，跟着Leonard离开房间。他已经想好了：一件pla-kor khush色［6］的柔软礼袍，一定非常衬Leonard的眼睛。

 

*

 

　　一开始McCoy有点担心，蓝色的高领礼袍以及上面错综复杂的金色瓦肯书法图案会很痒，但是这件衣服出奇地柔软。他一直心不在焉地抚摸着袖子，触感非常舒服。而且穿起来不热，在一个满是体温过高瓦肯人的房间里简直就是天赐之物。

　　他靠墙站在远处，感受石墙带来的凉意，品味着可能是这个星球上唯一的一种冷饮。当他拒绝仆人第一次端上的热茶时，那人看上去有些惊慌，但是他戴着面具，不能开口询问McCoy。那些面具完全不合逻辑，McCoy察觉到贵族们确保他们自己不用执行这一传统——除了死者的配偶。这是一项古老的传统，但他们似乎不打算做出什么改变。

　　冰水的味道还不错，而且奇迹般地压制住了不断冒出来的醋意，他看着Spock和屋子里的所有人跳舞。

　　Spock的长袍很有质感，让他看上去非常迷人，显出他高挑的身材，深翡翠色让他容光焕发。Spock跳着传统舞步，表情严肃，他的身体和所有舞伴都保持着一定距离。McCoy知道这是传统，但还是感到很沮丧。最重要的是Spock明显不喜欢这样。McCoy希望和Spock一起跳舞的人是他。他不会像那些混蛋瓦肯人一样，考验Spock的舞技。McCoy看得出来，他们觉得Spock长时间和人类接触让他变笨了。

　　“你的伴侣和T'oval跳舞的次数比其他人多了一倍。你有什么负面情绪吗？”

　　McCoy吓了一跳，转过身蹙眉看着和他说话的人，一位身材高壮的瓦肯人。“你说什么？”

　　瓦肯人抬起一边眉毛。“我的问题表达不够清楚吗？我知道在此类场合下，人类常会开展‘闲聊’。”

　　McCoy愣了一下。“我们好像的确是这样。但是你这问题太不寻常了。我什么感觉也没有。T'oval和Spock只跳了两次。”

　　瓦肯人点点头。“我知道了。我道歉，我以为强烈的嫉妒是人类的通病。”

　　“谁告诉你的？”那人没有回答，于是McCoy继续说，“人类和任何其他种族都一样。我也见过嫉妒的瓦肯人。”

　　他微微皱眉，似乎没预料到McCoy会这么说。“那你会要求你的伴侣不再和她说话吗？”

　　“不会？我为什么要那样做？”McCoy现在一头雾水，不过他觉得这个瓦肯人只是很少接触外星人罢了。“这样吧，咱们重新开始。通常人类在对话开始时，会自我介绍。我是Leonard McCoy。”

　　“我知道。”

　　McCoy等了几秒钟。“……你的名字是？”

　　“Nitak。”

　　McCoy扬起眉毛。“这名字很特别。”

　　“你所用的‘特别’并不是一种公认的估量单位。”在McCoy开口说话之前，Nirak继续说，“我了解‘闲谈’还包括假设性问题？”

　　“是啊。”McCoy望向接待会，希望Spock能来解救他。但是他在人群中找不到Spock的身影，于是他放弃了。

　　“请考虑以下情景：你的伴侣有一位非常亲密的朋友，他们很多时间都一起度过。你发现他们之间的关系与你和伴侣之间的关系差别很大，而且在任何方面都是你无法与之匹敌的。对此你有什么感受？”

　　McCoy笑了起来，因为这听起来像Spock和Jim，然后眉头一皱，因为，哦，这就是Spock和Jim。“这假设可真奇怪。”

　　“那么，你嫉妒吗？”

　　“我可没这么说。只是觉得好笑，因为我想Spock有几个像这样的朋友。每一段友谊都是不同的，我不可能扮演他生命中的全部角色。只要他开心，我就足够了。”他有些惊讶，因为他说的是真的。他怎么会嫉妒他最好的两个朋友。

　　“嗯……”Nirak眉头的沟壑加深了。“我还有别的假设。”

　　“听着，Nirak，公平一点怎么样？闲聊的目的是信息交换。你在这儿有一起的人吗？”McCoy试着问。

　　“我现在和你在一起。请考虑：你和你的伴侣在讨论一个你非常关心的话题。在此话题上你投入了大量情感，但是你的伴侣仍然批判这个话题。你的反应是什么？”

　　扎心了。这个问题差点就命中红心。他想起他们被困在那个罗马监狱，Spock嘲笑他的医疗能力，现在依然让他伤心。他决定不告诉Nirak他的反应是，倚着墙对着Spock单相思——不过，这可能会让Nirak大吃一惊。“我从来都不善于接受批评，”他婉转地承认，“你懂吗？”

　　“你会和你的伴侣讨论你的挫败吗？”

　　“我应该会吧。”McCoy说，想着特殊意义上的“讨论”也算是讨论。

　　“那性偏好和性幻想呢。你介意讨论这些吗？”

　　McCoy瞬间窘迫万分恼羞成怒。凉快的长袍一下子烧了起来。“等等！你什么——”

　　“Leonard？”

　　McCoy转过身，立即乌云转晴，碰上了Spock的手指。“Spock。你跳完舞了？”他满怀期待地问。

　　“很快。”Spock的目光扫过Nirak，“你在搅烦我的丈夫。”他语气坚定。

　　“我们只是在聊天。”Nirak点头示意，“请原谅，殿下。我只是对外星和瓦肯的文化差异感到好奇。”

　　“在研究文化差异时，你应该记得有礼有节。”

　　Spock冷淡的语气让McCoy内心暗暗偷笑。他想着应该说点什么缓和气氛，但是他有点喜欢这种被Spock解救的感觉。

　　“当然。”Nirak平静地说。他的视线移到McCoy弯起的嘴角，然后看向Spock，“或许您可以帮我，在人类文化中，有一方面我非常感兴趣？”

　　McCoy能看出Spock内心在纠结，是让Nirak走开还是顺从于礼貌。但是在一个满是警惕瓦肯人的房间里，礼貌胜出了。

　　“如果可以，我会帮助你的。”

　　“我想看看人类亲吻是什么样的。”

　　McCoy觉得他的血液都要冷却了。Spock在他身边微微动了下身子，不过McCoy看得出Nirak也注意到了Spock的动作。McCoy试着让自己看上去不那么慌乱。“你算哪根葱让我们这么做？”

　　“哪根葱？”这是Nirak第一次真正地看上去不知所以。

　　“这是非常私密的举动。”Spock平静地说。

　　Nirak似乎不以为然，“我知道了。如果你不能碰你的丈夫……”

　　McCoy突然意识到这是怎么一回事了。他内心咒骂自己的愚蠢，被Nirak蒙骗。他知道他们的对话不对劲，但是现在才确定：他们无意中跳进了Nirak挖好的陷阱。要么拒绝亲吻，Nirak会通报给那些垂涎他们婚姻失效的瓦肯人。或者，和Spock第一次接吻，然后冒着吻得很差劲的危险，那么Nirak也会同样通报。

　　Spock和别人接过吻吗？McCoy非常肯定他有过——在花粉让人极度愉悦的星球上，那个姑娘。他们接吻过，对吗？在极度兴奋的情况下亲吻，对Spock来说是什么感觉？他享受吗？Spock享受过什么东西吗？

　　“Leonard。”

　　McCoy转身面对Spock。他感觉像是身处水面之下。所有东西都液态的，而且动作缓慢，Spock伸出一只手，指尖捏着一朵白花。Spock的手掌捧着McCoy的脸，浓郁的花香向McCoy袭来。奶油和香料的味道，辛辣鲜甜直到McCoy开始吞咽口水，然后他发觉自己惊慌失措。

　　Spock轻柔地贴过来，那朵花甚至连动都没动，然后他们吻在一起。Spock的嘴唇很干，但是他们就像两个完美贴合的齿轮一样。

　　然后Spock松开了，留下怅然若失快要窒息的McCoy。

　　Spock朝Nirak抬起一边眉毛，而后者看上去一点也没有被冒犯。他只是歪了歪头转身走了，长袍下摆在脚边翻滚。

　　“Spock……”McCoy不知道该说些什么。

　　“我道歉。”Spock低声说，声音有些粗重。他盯着地板，“我们曾约定过不在公众场合进行这种行为，但是情况……”

　　“我知道。”McCoy说。

　　Spock举起那朵花，依然没有看向McCoy。“这是送给你的。”

　　McCoy低头看着他的礼物，心脏猛地一沉。“你到底从哪儿找到的？”

　　“这需要……创造力。”Spock上前一步，小心把那朵小白花掖进McCoy长袍口袋里，他之前根本没发现那儿有口袋。“我为留你一人道歉。只是……”他犹豫了，嘴唇微微一撇，“我突然意识到已经超过一天没有送你花了，我……想你会喜欢。”

　　“是的。”他伸出手指抚摸柔软纤细的花瓣。又一股花香将他包围，让他想起Spock贴着他嘴唇的触感，他的心跳漏了一拍。“你还要跳舞吗？”

　　“是的。”Spock说，他的嘴角似乎微微弯起。他朝McCoy举起一只手，伸出两根手指。“和你一起。”

　　“Spock，我……”他环顾四周，发现所有人都刻意不去看他们。“你确定吗？我们今晚不必跳舞。”

　　“但是我希望。”

　　“万一我跳错了怎么办？”

　　“今天下午我们已经练习过了。而且，你的优雅风度会掩盖任何可能出现的错误。”

　　McCoy脸红了，对Spock的赞扬感到惊讶。“刚才你跳得不错，”他嘟囔着，“非常……呃……熟练。”

　　“谢谢。现在，你愿意和我跳舞吗？”

　　McCoy意识到他让Spock等了太久，于是迅速举起他的手。他们的手指碰在一起，他能感觉到Spock的手传来的热度。他的视线和Spock交汇，看到Spock眼中的温暖和柔情——他知道那都是装出来的，让他感到难过。他突然非常想让Spock收起屏障，读他的心。那一瞬间他不想再继续隐藏了。

　　他做了个深呼吸，内心咒骂自己。接着他跟随Spock来到舞池，勉强能够及时控制住自己。

　　回响在屋内的音乐弱了下来，然后柔和的乐声开始奏响，是一种慢弹的弦乐器。Spock一直看着他。Spock随着音乐开始摇摆，一直伸着手指，抚摸着McCoy的肩膀，他的小臂，还有手背。这动作并不得体，McCoy窘迫地涨红了脸，他知道所有人都在看着他们。

　　音乐逐渐加快。

　　McCoy跟着Spock转圈，脚下无意识地摆着步子，他只顾着迷失在Spock的眼睛里，没空担心是否会绊倒。他们的舞步一贴得足够近，Spock就一直用手指吻着他，每一下都能点燃McCoy皮肤下面的渴望。他希望这是真的。

　　现在他知道了，这是什么感觉。Spock一心一意地亲吻他是什么感觉。

　　他倒吸了一口气，差点绊到脚，还好他们已经练过很多次，他稳住了自己。但是他们的练习从不像现在这样：在公众场合。所有人都能看到McCoy眼中掩饰不住的心意。他渴望贴着Spock跳舞，就像学校舞会上笨拙的青少年一样。和Spock相拥而舞，把头放在Spock的肩膀上，感受Spock修长的手放在他背上，在Spock的胸膛呼吸。他想要那样做，而且他知道任何看他的人都能清晰地看出，看出他的渴望。他告诉自己这是件好事。这样看上去更加逼真。

　　McCoy转停了舞步，鞋子踩在地板上咔嗒作响，音乐渐渐弱了下来。他低下头，深深呼出一口气。Spock上前一步，再度吻在他的手腕上，变成更加仪式性的动作。

　　他抬起头，他发现——有一瞬间他确信自己看到了，在Spock的棕色眼睛中，和他一样的……但不可能是真的。

　　“很晚了。”Spock低声说，“我认为我们今晚的表演已经足够了。”

　　McCoy环顾四周，看到一屋子瓦肯人难掩他们的震惊。他不安地小声笑着。

　　他们恭敬同时迅速离开了。McCoy紧跟着Spock，他突然有种不理智的想法，他们将回到住处单独相处。他对Spock的渴望太过强烈，他肯定Spock也渴望着他。他知道只剩他们两个人的那一刻，Spock会转身再次吻他，但不仅如此。一个持久的探索性的吻，用他柔软的嘴唇轻轻吻着。他能清晰地想象，Spock的手在他身上，把他放在海洋般的软垫上，脱下他的礼袍，低声细语，“这个颜色，Ashayam，我怎能拒绝你的眼睛？”

　　关门声在身后响起。

　　他觉得有些头晕，想着，我刚才是在用瓦肯语吗？他伸手扶住额头，做了几次深呼吸。

　　Spock站在几步远的地方，没有看他。McCoy有种不理智的冲动，想要告诉Spock他的幻想——该死的，甚至是把他拉进一个吻。但是他忍住了。

　　“我想我们的表演能够说服多数议员，相信我们的故事。”

　　McCoy叹了口气。他突然觉得很累。他只想躺下休息。“只要能骗过他们就行。”他讽刺地说。

　　Spock转过身看着他，脸上明显写满惊讶。“Leonard，我的意思是——”

　　“我知道你什么意思。”他打断Spock的话，“我只是累了，Spock。我要睡觉了。”

　　Spock慢慢点头，“我必须先冥想。”

　　McCoy朝他挥挥手，去准备就寝了，Spock没有立即和他一起睡觉，让他感到无端的沮丧。他不知道吗，没有Spock在身边他睡不着？

　　他皱眉看着他的睡衣上衣，抑制住想要涌出的泪水。不，Spock当然不知道。Spock完全不知道他的感情，而他永远不能告诉Spock。让Spock余生都要面对他的感情，这不止不公平，还很残忍。Spock不想要他的爱。如果发现McCoy爱着他，可能会让Spock感到烦恼。一直瞒着Spock才是最好的选择。

　　他试了Spock教他的冥想技巧。当他的丈夫躺在他身边时，他还在第一阶段挣扎。接着他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

 

*

 

　　最先发现的人是Zebed，他负责更换王子的寝具。枕套被沾湿了。虽然Zebed从没见别人哭过，但是他认出那是泪水。

　　他记下了这一情况，决定让仆人们留意其他不对劲的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.Soval，瓦肯的地球大使，Soval对待人类的态度较为保守，且有优越感。  
> 2.Ara'Kahr，一个瓦肯城市。下文Pi'kahr是村落的意思，规模介于小村庄和小镇之间。  
> 3.原文是the Library for the Education of Other Worlds。  
> 4.Bendii Syndrome是一种少见于瓦肯老年人的神经退化疾病。  
> 5.dahek (duo)，二重奏；ho-rah (ritual)，仪式，礼规；koon-ut so'lik (marriage proposal)，求婚。  
> 6.pla-kor (blue)，蓝色；khush (crystal)，水晶。


	11. Chapter 11

　　服丧期结束了，走廊里四处游荡的仆人摘下了纸面具，Spock骤然意识到他父亲去世了。

　　他感觉像是身处沙炎风暴之中，闪电让他寸步难行。当时他站在礼堂前面，差点当着二十个人的面失控，不过他得以控制住自己。他迅速恢复镇定，在剩下的会议中保持不慌不乱，然后他回到住处，来到办公室呼叫他母亲。

　　她接到视讯，看上去有些惊讶。她的头发被编成了很多复杂精细的辫子，不用数Spock就知道一共有十七个。明天会变成十六个，每天他母亲都会剪下一条，直到剪完为止，第十八天她会剃光头发重新开始。他熟悉服丧仪式的全部细节，但依然感觉很陌生。不知怎的，他不相信他母亲真的在哀悼，因为他的父亲已经……已经离世了。

　　“Spock？出什么事了吗？”

　　他发现自己张不开口。他把颤抖的手藏在衣袖里，意识到最近他的手经常颤抖。

　　但是他的母亲比他自己更了解他。她的脸色沉了下来，她的语气比他所能表达的更加痛苦。“我知道。”她轻声说，虽然他们相隔很远，他觉得她的声音像拥抱一样环着他。“这很难，不是吗？”

　　他能做的只有点头。

　　他们沉默地坐了一会儿，承受着他们沉重的损失。Spock很感激她没有强迫他说话。他试着组织语言找寻话题，但是到嘴边的话就如同流沙一样从指缝溜走。只留下那些残余的情感，像玻璃渣一样留在他手中。他没有恐慌，但他仍感觉胸口压着千斤巨石。他的情况差不多可以说是滑稽的。可能会逗Leonard笑。

　　“这不合逻辑。”很长时间之后他说，声音沙哑而遥远。“他过世已经快两个月了，但是直到今天才影响到我？”

　　“感情是不合逻辑的，我的孩子。”她的眼中满含泪水，他知道她不落泪仅仅是为了他好。她一直都是易动感情流泪的人。“你想要谈谈吗？”

　　他知道她的措辞讲究分寸——那是瓦肯人能听懂的话。但此时此刻，他觉得自己并不像瓦肯人，更像一个害怕的小男孩。他的呼吸哽在喉咙里，他做了个吞咽的动作，“为什么会延迟？”他问道，“之前我没有感觉，但是现在我无法抑制这些……感情。它们让我痛苦。”

　　她沉默了一会，然后开口说，“Spock，我有告诉过你，我第一次遇到你父亲的情景吗？”

　　他顿了一下，有些犹豫，然后摇了摇头。“你经常告诉我，你在宴会上看到他，然后决定嫁给他。”

　　他母亲粲然一笑。“的确是这样。但那是我第二次见他。第一次差不多是一年前。Spock，你知道人类在经历巨大损失时经常休克吗？”他点了点头，她继续说，“我相信瓦肯人有类似的反应。可能是一种适应行为，或者是一种面对难以压抑无法忍受的感情痛苦时习得的反应。无论原因是什么，我第一次遇到你父亲时，他在哭泣。”

　　Spock木头般地坐在那儿。他根本无法理解刚刚听到的话。他的父亲——克己威严不露感情——会哭？这不可能。“他受伤了吗？”

　　“不，没有肉体上的伤。那时他第一任妻子完成Kolinahr仪式刚过去四个月。”

　　“我知道了。”Spock低声说。他对他父亲的第一任妻子了解不多，只有公共档案里的那些资料。她是他哥哥Sybok的母亲，但是Sybok当时年龄太小也不记得她。Sarek从未向Spock提起过她。这是符合逻辑的，Kolinahr之后他们的婚姻就失效了，她所有过去的关系都将不复存在。

　　“我想人类理解不了Kolinahr的意义。”她探讨道，“对我们来说，这似乎是瓦肯人最能为对方体会幸福的途径了。讽刺的是，它需要清除全部的情感，而剔除情感的那个人正是应该被祝贺的人。在你哥哥出生的时候她已经开始仪式了，不过是在暗中进行的。可能她没打算认真对待。但当她向Sarek坦白的时候已经太迟了，他不能通过逻辑劝她停下，于是她继续完成仪式。我想你父亲可能一直都希望她会在最后一步时失败。当长老在最后触碰她的心灵时，她会想到他，然后回到他身边。”她渐渐没了声音，陷入了沉思。

　　“她没有。”

　　“是的，”她肯定道，“她没有。然后她剔除了情感，超脱于社会，所有人都在庆祝。之前从来没有一位皇室成员成功通过仪式。因为他对她的支持，Sarek得到了很高的尊敬和赞扬。我想有一段时间，他真的觉得自己……为她感到高兴。”

　　Spock考虑着这件事。他想着年幼的Sybok突然失去他的母亲，看着他的父亲日渐疏远。这想法让他感到苦恼。

　　“这些我是之后才知道的。”他母亲说，“那时候，我只是想去大使馆花园散步。我发现他躺在地上，一开始我以为他死了，被刺客刺杀或者遭遇了别的什么同样不幸的事。但他只是深受感情折磨。最初是不由自主地压抑他的情感，但他选择不去面对。一个人面对那些对他来说太痛苦了。他觉得非常窘迫。”想到这儿她露出一个微笑，“但是最终他发现躺在地上是不合逻辑的，之后我们一起走了一会儿。我下一次见他是在那个宴会上。他看着那么……有王者风范，那么寡言淡漠。而我知道他的秘密，这感觉很奇怪。我想这就是我觉得他很迷人的原因。他可以是一个深情的人，同时也可以成为人民所需的人：一个没有情感的人。”

　　“我知道了。”Spock说，他的确理解了。他知道他母亲为什么现在告诉他这些。她总是这么有远见。她可能知道他会打电话，特地为他准备好了这个故事。他感到有些窘迫，他的悲痛是可以预见的。

　　“我很抱歉，Spock。”

　　他惊讶地抬头看她。“母亲？”

　　她叹了口气，“我很抱歉，我没有教你如何与你的丈夫谈论这些情感。”

　　Spock移开了视线，她的话如利刃般锋利。她的故事让他平静下来，但他只是表面上能够控制住他的情感。他知道她绝不可能赞同他们的“假结婚”。

　　但是她继续说着，突然间Spock不那么确定她的态度了。“我知道链接很有帮助，但那不一样。你仍是我的儿子，而对人类来说，交谈仍然是排解情感压力最好的方法。”

　　他的大脑一片混乱，“链接。”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“我们还没有进行瓦肯传统的婚礼。链接还未生成。”他没有说其实他们根本就没有打算链接。

　　“链接不是由婚姻产生的，Spock。”她有些疑惑，“Sarek和你谈过kushel和ravot svai-tor［1］了，对吗？他保证他会的。”

　　“我回忆起那次谈话了。”Spock急忙说道。那是他童年时期非常尴尬的一段记忆，现在知道是他母亲要求的，那当时的一切就说的通了。“链接不能在婚姻之前出现。”

　　她摇了摇头，皱起眉毛。“怪不得他会这样告诉你……他是——他一直都那么传统。链接只会生长，Spock。你可能已经建立某些链接了，只是你不知道罢了。爱情，许诺，信任……只要你对某人有这些情感，就很可能会产生链接。只是和你丈夫的链接会更加牢固。或者不能说是牢固，”她思索着最佳的措辞，“独特。”

　　Spock突然想问她为什么会有这样的想法。如果她知道他们的婚姻是假的，为什么还要告诉他这些？但是在他大脑形成问题之前，他已经想到答案了。他回忆起每次Leonard生气时他感到的眩晕感——不，甚至再早一点，每次他和Leonard分开时他感到的空虚感。他们之间真的产生链接，但同时是错误的链接吗？如果链接是有缺陷的，那么这比不存在链接对他们的伤害更大。他给Leonard的精神健康带来了危险——甚至更糟，是Leonard的生命。

　　“母亲，我……我必须冥想 。”

　　“我理解。”她说，“请你记得休息。我知道现在所有人都指望你，但你不能让他们对你发号施令。”

　　Spock静静地看着她，一如既往地希望他能成为一个更好的儿子。“我相信Leonard不会让那样的事发生。”

　　她笑了起来，然后他们互道再见。Spock关上了通讯器，在桌前坐了一会思考。最终他站起身，来到公共区域。

　　看到灯亮着，Spock有些惊讶，Leonard就在屋子中间，躺在一堆软垫上。在Chekov少尉送的礼物投出的光照下，他一眼就看到Leonard的身影。Leonard在观察天花板上的摇曳星光。

　　“嘿。”Leonard轻声说。

　　Spock有些犹豫，但某种力量驱使他向前走。他不想这样，但还是忍不住靠近Leonard。他跪在他丈夫身边，双手叠在膝盖上，“你回来得很早。”

　　Leonard耸了耸肩，“我只是……觉得我应该回家。”黑暗中他的眼睛有万点星辰，“我看到通讯记录，你和你母亲通话了。”

　　“是的。”

　　“挺好的。”

　　“……是的。”Spock再也不能克制住自己。他躺在Leonard身边，看着天花板。这样轻松一些，不用看到Leonard审视他的眼神。“我开始为我父亲的离世感到悲伤。”

　　Leonard沉默了一会儿，“……Spock，我很抱歉。”

　　“那不是你的错。”

　　他叹了口气，“我的意思是，我很抱歉没能成为一个很好的……朋友。如果你需要我，我就在你身边支持你。”

　　Spock点了点头，但是眼睛一直盯着天花板。他能感觉到喉咙和胸腔满是哀伤，他没有控制，这样的情绪让他痛苦，但他根本没有办法阻止他体内四处蔓延的情感。

　　“……你想让我换成瓦肯的星星吗？”

　　“不。”Spock轻声说，声音小到他觉得Leonard可能会听不清，“这能让你怀念家乡。请继续。”

　　他能听到Leonard动了一下，然后Leonard的胳膊靠得近了点，他感觉到传来的一阵温暖。他们并没有肢体接触，但是Leonard的体温透过两人之间的窄缝传来。“我只是在想船员们。”Leonard喃喃道，“他们还在外面，而我们在这儿，这感觉很奇怪。”他伸手示意天空，手指在星光中忽隐忽现，然后放下手臂，和Spock身体贴在一起。

　　Spock非常怀疑这个动作并不是有意的——然后他甩不掉这个想法。尽管链接不完整，还是会让Leonard无意识地触碰他。Spock知道Leonard绝对不会自愿和他产生肢体接触。

　　但是这样感觉很好。很踏实。让他暴风雨般的情绪平静下来，聚焦在Leonard和他接触的地方。Spock感到有些羞愧，他没有力气推开Leonard。相反，他不受控制地动了他的胳膊，用他的手抓住Leonard的手。他深深吸了一口气。

　　Leonard握着他的手，没有犹豫。

　　Spock开始呼气。他们沉默地躺着，星星在头顶变换位置。他闭上眼睛，紧紧地握着Leonard的手。他们暂时忘记了瓦肯政治。

 

*

 

　　一艘在联邦-克林贡边界巡逻的医船上，一位年轻女子收到一条公报，她有一双和他父亲一样的眼睛。她正在整理床铺，通讯器的播报声在她耳边响着，她停下了动作。公报结束之后，她在那儿站了很久，看着窗外过往的星星，陷入了沉思。

 

*

 

　　“你看，我觉得能行。如果我们从这儿，这儿，还有这儿拿点自由支配资金，然后减少这里的长期投入，那么就能无限期地给孤儿项目拨款了，而且大家都不会吃亏。”

　　Simore从他们身边蛛网般地数据板中抬起头，疑惑地抬起一边眉毛，“吃亏？”

　　McCoy笑了起来，“意思是没有人会被不公平对待。”

　　“又是有趣的地球俗语？你很喜欢使用这些比喻。”Simora看着有些困扰，“但是，挪动这笔资金是不明智的，”他用手指点了点一个数据板，“T’lan经常用其进行跨星球旅行。

　　“她用这笔钱是为了推动发展Surak逻辑原则的第12条和第413条？”

　　Simora点了点头。

　　McCoy叹了口气，“好吧，让我们想想别的办法。”

　　他们沉默了一会儿，把脸埋在一堆PADD中，边读边思考着。他们在宴会厅一张僻静的桌子上工作。这里很安静，和平常一样。桌子足够大，他们可以把数据板随心所欲地铺在上面。而且这里也比通风不畅的会议室凉快一点，McCoy觉得更加舒服。唯一的问题是那些问长问短的仆人们，不断问他们是否需要食物或饮料。

　　比如说现在，McCoy感觉到身后有人。“我啥也不需要。”他冷冷地说，连回头都没有。但是房间里气氛突然变了，他抬起头看到Simora惊讶地盯着他。McCoy转过身。“Spock！”

　　他知道自己失礼了，但Spock只是好笑地看着他。Spock伸出手，他心虚地回应了这个吻。“现在是休会时间。”Spock说，“我得知你今天还没有吃东西。”

　　McCoy嘟囔着，“我们在忙。”

　　“那么你现在应该休息。我们吃饭时，问题不会消失。”Spock在他身边坐下，他们的胳膊碰到一起。

　　胳膊接触的确让McCoy感觉好点了，但他不想让Spock知道。“正因如此我才不想休息。”

　　Spock娴熟地无视他。“Simora议员，你有饮食偏好吗？”

　　“没有，殿下。”Simora想到可能要和王子一起吃午餐，他似乎有些惊慌。他站起身，“我请辞，不打扰你们用餐。”

　　“如果你想，你可以和我们一起。”Spock伸手示意，Simora犹豫地坐了回去。“我和我的丈夫经常单独用餐。但我们肯定不会介意你与我们一起。”

　　“你肯定和我一样需要吃点东西。”McCoy补充。

　　Simora妥协了，他们向附近的仆人要了一份简餐。

　　Spock客气地询问他们在致力于哪方面的工作，McCoy开始解释，但实际上更像是在大喊大叫。结束的时候McCoy满脸通红，挥舞着PADD。Spock放下了他的素餐，两人热烈地争论着最合乎道德的拨款方法。

　　“你的想法当然是正确的，那些孤儿和所有智慧生物一样，应当得到教育，食物，住所以及其他福利。但是，T’lan会争辩这些援助是否值得。”

　　“人们有困难的时候，谁还在乎逻辑原则？”

　　“这是个情感上的论点。我们政府体系的根基是为了多数人的利益而发展逻辑。如果一百人的牺牲能够使一千人受益，那么根据指导原则，这个牺牲是符合逻辑的。”

　　McCoy火冒三丈，“如果这意味着你们可以正当地抛弃人民，那么逻辑可能不是法律体系的最佳准则。”

　　“可能不是。”

　　Simora坐在两人对面，被Spock的话惊呆了。McCoy歉然一笑。“别担心，”他对Simora说，“他不是真的不信仰逻辑了。这只是人类婚约的一部分，一方赢得所有的争论，而我先要了这个权利。”

　　“我了解了，”Simora说，“我不知道有这项传统。”

　　“Leonard，请不要散布谣言。”Spock责备道。

　　“为什么不呢？我敢肯定你散步了很多关于瓦肯的谣言。让Uhura相信瓦肯星没有月亮的人不是你吗？”

　　“瓦肯的确没有月亮。”

　　“是啊，当然没有。瓦肯星只是有个围着它转的球体罢了。”

　　“Delta Vega和瓦肯星的引力是相互的，它不是卫星。因此它不符合‘月亮’的定义。”

　　“但是它挂在天上，看起来像月亮——你知道Uhura是什么意思。”他举起PADD示意，“我们说月亮的时候指的是浪漫含义，Spock，不是科学上的定义。”

　　Simora皱眉，“人类认为月亮是浪漫象征？”

　　“这是他们众多不合逻辑的联想之一。”

　　McCoy无视了Spock。“月亮当然浪漫了！你和你的心上人晚上出去看看，再回来告诉我浪不浪漫。就并肩坐在那儿，沐浴着月光，月光映着他/她的眼睛，然后你们在月光下亲热。”他笑着看向Spock，后者有些窘迫，脸上染着淡淡的绿色。

　　“Leonard。”他警告说。

　　“请务必，Spock殿下。”Simora说，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。“这真的非常有趣。除非……”他看着有些愧疚，“我在强迫你们透露私密的恋爱细节。”

　　“不。”McCoy说，现在他也开始脸红了，“跟着星舰到处飞，很少有机会能够坐在月光下。”

　　“那么或许你们可以利用围着瓦肯转动的天体。”

　　“那不是月亮。”Spock说，语气有些不忿。

　　“当然不是啦。”McCoy翻了个白眼，“它只是长得像月亮，走得像月亮，呱呱叫得像月亮……”

　　两个瓦肯人都皱起眉毛看着他，他大声笑起来，然后解释了这个习语。接着立即引起了Spock和Simora对“有趣俗语”之滑稽的同情。

　　他们休息得比原定的时间长了些，直到一个仆人来请Spock，这时McCoy才意识到他们聊了多久。McCoy抱怨Spock让他分心，Spock脸上露出一个奇怪的表情。他开始内省。

　　“我不打扰你们工作了。”Spock小声说，站起身，向McCoy伸出手。

　　McCoy皱起眉毛。他轻轻回应了Spock的吻。Spock的指尖有些硬——因为他总是要按按钮，字面意思上和比喻上的按钮［2］。McCoy发觉自己在微笑，他迅速移开视线，抑制住想要告诉Spock他爱他的冲动。他感觉脸上烧了起来，暗暗咒骂自己。他就像个白痴一样。

　　Spock离开了，没有说什么。

　　Spock离开之后屋子安静了下来，McCoy试着回到工作中，但是他无法集中精神。过了一会儿，他发现Simora在仔细观察他。他皱着眉抬起头，Simora明显一惊。“怎么了？”

　　“你们意见不合。”

　　McCoy的心凉了下来。“那又怎么样？”

　　“请原谅。”Simora说，“只是……人类相信‘运气’这一概念，对吗？”

　　“的确。”

　　“我会尽力用你能听懂的措辞，解释我的反应。你能幸运地找到如此合适的伴侣，我感到很震惊。”

　　McCoy有些膨胀，一半愉悦一半难为情。“谁说的？Spock才是走运的那一个。”

　　“他的确很幸运。”Simora欣然表示同意，让McCoy有些惊讶，“我看得出，你们都深深爱着对方。”

　　现在McCoy希望能从瓦肯峡谷跳下去。他拿起一个数据板掩饰他的窘迫，“我们继续干活吧。”

　　Simora似乎没有注意到任何不对劲的地方。他低下头看着PADD，继续阅读资料。McCoy试着集中注意力。

　　那些句子在页面上游走。McCoy觉得有点不舒服。他不知道他还能承受住多少。他们的午餐让他想起以前——企业号上轻松的争论，Spock随意的玩笑。他意识到自从Spock求婚，他就没有休息过一刻。他觉得自己一直都在伪装。在外面，他要假装他们之间的感情都是真的。而在家，他要假装他什么感觉也没有。这让他疲惫不堪。

　　他试着甩开这个想法，谴责自己的自私。重要的不是他自己。重要的是，给Spock最好的机会去统治他的人民，把Spock从议会的残忍逻辑中拯救出来。Spock会把他的感情看作是典型的人类弱点。McCoy必须想明白这一点。

　　他试着把注意力集中在PADD上，他的自责模糊了他的视线。是他自己太愚蠢，爱上一个不可能爱他的人——而且还是在一个如此灾难的时刻。错的时间，错的人，一切都是错的。他需要振作起来。他必须振作起来。他只要忘记这一切的……暗恋，或者管它是什么。这件愚蠢的事。他只需要忘记他爱着Spock。

　　不知怎的，听上去好像没有那么容易。

　　“我想我知道了。”Simora突然说，兴奋地指着一个PADD。

　　庆幸于可以分心不去乱想，McCoy探身去看。他扬起眉毛，“嗯，”他说，“这说不定能行……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 1\. kushel (bird)，鸟，禽；ravot (insect)，昆虫；svai-tor (flower)，动词，开花。ravot svai-tor应该指的是蜜蜂，英语中the birds and the bees意思是讲给小孩子的基本性知识。  
> 2\. 原文是a result of all that button pushing, both literal and figurative。实在想不到抽象的按按钮是什么意思。不过push buttons有故意激怒、挑衅的意思。


	12. Chapter 12

　　“你做了什么？”

　　“是她不可理喻！”Leonard在屋子里来回踱步，从一边走到另一边，怒形于色。“她想让我怎么做？”

　　Spock坐在垫子上，面无表情地盯着Leonard。

　　Leonard看了他一眼，微微涨红了脸，然后移开视线，“Simora和我交出了绝对合理逻辑的计划，而她干了什么？直接扔到我们脸上！她连听都不愿听。你可别告诉我说，那样死脑筋是符合逻辑的！”

　　“Leonard。”Spock轻声说。

　　“Simora当然会屈服了。”Leonard继续说，一边在屋子里转圈一边大吼，“那个可怜的家伙已经习惯不被当回事了。但我可不会轻易放弃。T’lan不想听我们的提议，随她的便。反正解决问题不止一种办法，只要我——我……”Leonard的脸色突然变得苍白，然后跪在Spock面前，“我到底搞得有多砸？”

　　Spock考虑着，“你为了激怒T’lan议员，领养了一百个孩子。”

　　Leonard苦着脸，“你这么说，听起来是很糟糕。”

　　“请让我说完。你为了激怒T’lan领养了一百个孩子，但你没有计划好如何照顾他们。”

　　“但是，Spock，这样他们就是公民了。”

　　“议会还未承认我们的婚姻，现在我怀疑他们永远不会承认了。T’lan会运用她的权力和影响力反对我们。”

　　Leonard看着有些痛苦，然后渐渐转变为怒意，Spock可悲地觉得这很可爱，“这是什么逻辑？”

　　“自私的逻辑。”

　　Leonard愣住了。他完全没料到Spock会这么说。“好吧，”他慢慢说，“不会有事的。现在因为我，他们是联邦公民。他们可以在地球得到教育。”

　　“那么他们将接受非瓦肯传统式教育。”

　　“他们现在也没接受瓦肯传统的教育。”Leonard说。他把身子往前挪了挪，哀求地看着Spock，“你真的觉得议会会反对我们的婚姻，就因为这件事？我可以——我可以先取消法律文件，我们尽快举行婚礼。然后我再重新申请。”

　　“那么T’lan就知道你的意图了。”Spock说，他没有告诉Leonard，他开始犹豫他们到底应不应该结婚。但他不想火上浇油。

　　Leonard继续说着，想出各种主意和办法，而Spock在一边考虑形势。现在他知道他们之间的链接存在缺陷，并且随着不断接触，链接只会更加牢固。合乎道德的解决办法是，停止他和Leonard假扮的婚姻。Leonard没有同意建立精神链接——甚至对Spock可以读他的想法和情绪这件事感到担忧。Leonard让Spock停止了手指吻时的情绪交换。显然Leonard是个注重隐私的人，而且这种假冒夫夫的关系让Leonard身心疲惫。

　　Spock伸手拿起一个PADD。他皱眉看着上面小女孩的照片，是Leonard新领养的孩子之一。她留着短发，表情冷漠，平静地看着摄影师。她的名字是Tesmur。是繁荣的意思。Spock无端感到生气不满，她的父母给她取这个名字，却还是抛弃了她。他觉得自己会有此种情绪，源于他们之间不完美的链接。

　　“很好。”Spock说，抬起头看Leonard。

　　“很好什么？”

　　“我会领养他们。”

　　“你——”Leonard目瞪口呆，然后紧紧闭上了嘴。

　　“你说得对。”Spock解释，认为这是符合逻辑的选择，并且无视了内心难以消除的怀疑，怀疑自己有那么一丁点的情绪化。“这些孩子应受教育，很显然现在我们的政府体系存在弊端，无法提供所需。如果这样做是有必要的，我乐意今天提交文书。鉴于我的王子身份，议会不会惩罚我。但是Leonard，我们不能单独照顾这么多的孩子。”

　　“他们可以住在这儿。这里有很多空房间。我会……我会想办法。给他们找老师。”Leonard眉开眼笑看着Spock，一阵阵温暖通过他们的链接传递过来。

　　Leonard散发的温暖让Spock皱起眉毛，他希望Leonard的微笑没有让他觉得……这么失控。他伸手覆在Leonard的手上，紧紧握住。“这可能会失败。”他警告，“如果未能成功，这些孩子会更加痛苦，因为他们看到了本可以拥有的东西。”

　　Leonard清醒过来。他翻过手牢牢地和Spock十指相握。“会成功的。”他保证，“我们一起努力。”

　　Leonard的自信深深刺痛着Spock。他知道他们无法信守这个承诺——实际上，必须打破承诺的人是他。但是他太自私了，他不能和Leonard分享他的恐惧，害怕他们之间的链接不断生长。他意识到他在用力捏Leonard的手，于是他松开了，转脸不去看Leonard，“我们要继续练习了。”

　　Leonard好像没有发现什么不对劲的地方。“好吧。我们练到哪儿了？”他挪回去倚着靠垫，目光追随着Spock。Spock站起身去拿他的里拉琴。

　　Spock弹了一个简单的旋律，音乐如水般从指尖倾出。他弹得很熟练，但同时心烦意乱。今天他的动作很僵硬，他发现自己很难集中注意力。但是他反射性地弹着琴，Leonard伴着琴声的歌唱让他想要颤抖。

　　Spock的手指不断拨动琴弦，而Leonard的歌声在撩拨他的心弦。他意识到他在盯着看——注视着Leonard表情丰富的面容。Leonard闭着眼睛，表情放松，听着Spock弹琴。他看不到Spock在盯着他，于是Spock让自己沉溺于此。下撇的嘴角，柔软的嘴唇，散乱的棕发，微微皱起的眉毛，Leonard专注地听着旋律。Spock希望Leonard能够睁开他的蓝眼睛看着他。那一刻，他希望他的注视能被看到。

　　但是Leonard没有睁开眼睛。Spock继续弹琴，告诉自己瓦肯人不会感到失望。

　　他们一直练到晚上，直到Spock的手隐隐作痛，Leonard在伴奏过门的时候不断打着哈欠。Spock放下他的里拉琴，但他不希望他们的夜晚就此结束。他感到充满活力。他突然想起之前和Simora的讨论，在他可以阻止自己之前，他已经开始说话了。

　　“今晚Delta Vega是满月。”他说，对自己的话感到措手不及。

　　“是吗？”Leonard瘫在软垫上，一只手虚握着放在耳边。Spock想要吻他。

　　可能这样的提议会很自私，但Spock无法控制自己。面对他对Leonard的爱，他的自制力毫无用处。“我今天还没有为你摘花，”他轻声说，“你愿意陪我去花园散步吗？”

　　Leonard犹豫了，然后Spock后悔问了这个问题。Leonard观察着他，而他什么也没说。过了一会儿Leonard咬紧牙关，像是做了什么重要的决定，然后点了点头。

　　他们站起身，换好鞋。Spock披上了他的斗篷，抵御夜晚的凉意。

　　他们不得不避开仆人，偷偷溜到后面的走廊，最终找到一扇没有人看守的门。走到门边的时候Leonard捂着嘴不让自己笑出声，Spock感到温暖以及一丝兴奋。他们藏起来躲避监视时，Leonard和他挨得很近，他能感受到Leonard身体的温度。接着他们冲进花园，消失在一排排灌木丛中。

　　“我上一次像这样偷偷溜出来，还是小时候。”Leonard低声说，抬头看着夜空。

　　Spock看到Leonard的眼睛被星光点亮，他咽了口口水。“我们没有溜出来。”

　　“没有？”Leonard笑着问，“只是避开某些监视的人，对吗？当然不算溜出来。”

　　Spock仔细地没有回以微笑。“的确不算。”

　　“那可不。”Leonard好像突然靠得比刚才更近了，他看着Spock，像是从未如此清晰地看着Spock一样。Delta Vega微弱的蓝光下，Leonard看上去超凡脱俗。“你没什么可隐瞒的，是吗Spock？”

　　有什么东西——Leonard的问题中有什么深意，让Spock停顿了一下，但他想不出是什么。“隐瞒真相是不合逻辑的。”

　　“的确，非常不合逻辑。”

　　“不过我理解你的担心。”Spock说，突然有些害怕，“我希望之前可以把你藏起来。比如说，你……上周和T’lan热烈的讨论。”

　　Leonard笑了起来，然后他们之间的暧昧消失了。Spock摇摆着后退一步，眺望地平线。一朵浅白色的svai-mur进入他的视线，尽管Leonard和他相距不过咫尺，那朵花让他想起Leonard。花瓣向中心卷起，藏起深蓝色的花芯，像是羞怯于展示自己的美好。鲜花总是能让Spock想起Leonard。

　　“请稍等。”他说，走过去摘那朵花。

　　那一簇花丛有十几株，在凉爽的微风中摇曳。但是只消一眼他就知道要采哪一朵。那朵花有着又长又直的茎，花瓣柔如丝绸。拿在手里比他预想的要小。很脆弱。他端详着那朵花，走到Leonard身边。

　　他抬起头，惊讶地发现Leonard在看着他。

　　“Spock……”

　　微弱的夜光下，Leonard周围的空气似乎紧张地发颤。事实上，Spock能够感受到他的窘迫，他的害怕，他的staya enem-tor——想要消失于无形之中——所有的情绪如海浪般通过链接袭来。Spock想要竖起屏障，但他不能把Leonard挡在外面。实际上，他从未成功过。Leonard总有——并将一直有——办法穿过他的防守。这想法既让他害怕又让他兴奋，他知道他自己的情绪和Leonard的情绪交织在一起，在链接中形成一个无尽的不断抗争的漩涡，错综复杂难以分辨。

　　他不能再让链接继续下去了。

　　“怎么了？”Spock勉强开口说话。他突然发现他们离得更近了，但是还不够近。他不能阻止自己靠近Leonard，把手放在Leonard胳膊上。Leonard没有拒绝他。

　　他不能再让自己继续下去了。

　　“我——我……”Leonard深深吸了一口气，触碰之下Spock感受到他的身体在颤抖，然后他似乎下定了决心。他的声音很轻，几乎算不上是低语，有些笨拙但意思非常清楚，“Taluhk……nash-veh k’dular。”

　　发音并不标准，但是Spock知道他想要说什么。他能感受到Leonard的想法通过链接向他传来，温暖着他，而他也有自己的istaya——想要表达他的爱。他曾经有太多次想要亲吻Leonard的冲动，但这一次仿佛难以抗拒。他想要品尝Leonard，抱着他，和他灵魂合一。他可以毫不费力。他想象着，想象和Leonard在星光下接吻，周围花团锦簇。他的手穿过Leonard柔软的头发，让他们的身体贴得更近，让他可以拥抱着他的丈夫，他们可以同步呼吸，成为同一个katra。

　　“我不能再继续下去了。”他放下手。他压下他的渴望和悲伤，把它们封闭起来，感觉自己的声音陌生而遥远。“我认为我们之间出问题了。”

　　Leonard只是顺从地接受了。可能他料到会是这样。

　　那朵花被遗忘在沙地上。

 

*

 

　　“老骨头！我以为你已经把我忘了。”

　　McCoy扯出一个微笑，“Jim，这个频道安全吗？”

　　Jim立即严肃起来。“稍等一下。”他忙活着，McCoy看着屏幕模糊了一下，然后恢复正常。Jim又摆弄了一会儿，然后果断地点点头。“好了，应该没问题了。出什么事了？”

　　“我从哪儿开始呢？”McCoy喃喃自语。他决定从最初开始说起，从瓦肯星上难忍的酷暑开始。他告诉Jim议会提前了所有规定期限，不断想出让他们受苦的新花样，还有他和Spock明天要表演的可笑二重奏——是明天吗？——还讲了自以为是的T’lan，以及领养了一百个孩子（对此Jim露出一个滑稽的表情，让McCoy瞪了他两眼），然后他说到刚才花园里的灾难。

　　“Spock想让我们……”他哽住了。他连想都不敢想，更别说大声说出来了。“……停下来。”

　　“停下来？老骨头，你什么意思？”

　　“他——我……他说婚姻出什么问题了。出现了什么本来不该有的东西。”

　　“不该有？你们有什么危险吗？”

　　“什么瓦肯巫毒术吧。我们都中了某种让人发晕的‘巫术’。但我什么都感觉不到——这里太热了，怎么可能有人不会头晕。但是，Jim，Spock说他能感受我的情绪！”

　　“我记得手指吻不就是那样吗？”Jim把手指碰在一起演示，一脸困惑。

　　“一般来讲，是的。但是我让Spock停下了，在我——”他闭上了嘴。

　　Jim客气地看着他。“在你意识到你爱上他，但是不想让他知道的时候？”

　　Jim怎么可能知道？McCoy瞪着他。“你为什么会这么想？”

　　“还不够明显吗，老骨头。所有人都能看出来，除了你们俩。你知道吗，他们都说Spock难以掩饰，但是你比他还要明显。”

　　McCoy撅着嘴。

　　Jim耸了耸肩。“你比他压抑克制厉害多了。你只是从不表现出来。”他叹了口气，在McCoy反驳之前，他话锋一转，“那你打算怎么做？我猜你害怕Spock发现你的感情，就打算就此结束了？”

　　非常可耻地准确，但是，“太迟了，”他小声说。“他已经说过了，不想再和我有任何关系。”

　　“哦，”Jim脸色一沉，“老骨头，我……”

　　“我知道。”他叹了口气，伸手揉了把脸，“不知道为什么，他说得好像是我想停下似的。或许是吧？我也不知道。谁知道精神共享这玩意儿是怎么一回事？明天我应当搞砸二重奏，然后议会会宣布我们不合适，我们就……就可以……”他做了个深呼吸，咽了口口水。他没有哭。他一次又一次地告诉自己。“Spock说这样我们可以体面地从中解脱。你敢信吗？”

　　Jim沉默地坐了一会儿，很显然在消化刚才的信息。或者他只是在等McCoy控制住自己的情绪。McCoy借此机会深呼吸，稳住自己，试着不去想Jim刚才说他克制。Jim说的一直都该死的准确。

　　最终，Jim打破了沉默。“这是你想要的吗，老骨头？”

　　他立即抬起头，“我从不食言。”

　　“我知道你不会说话不算数。很大程度上讲，这样更轻松一点，”Jim继续分析，“你可以在Spock发现你对他的感情之前，走出这段婚姻。而且你不用浪费后半生面对一个不会爱你的人。”

　　McCoy皱起脸，“这太残忍了，Jim。”

　　“会吗？我只是在说你的想法。我不需要瓦肯读心术就知道，你都写在脸上了。我了解你，老骨头。你从来都不擅长相信，你可以是被爱着的。”

　　“你什么——”

　　“你知道，你告诉我你得xenopolycythemia那次，我有多生气吗？”

　　“生气？”

　　“我都快气疯了！你总是为了别人陷入危险。要是某人的手被纸划伤了，你甘愿从悬崖上跳下去！”

　　“你还好意思说我！”

　　“但至少我能做点什么。我能——我能阻止你，或者我自己跳下去，或者至少在下面接着你。但是不治之症？我不是医生。我什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着我最好的朋友从我身边被夺走。”

　　McCoy有些发怵。他从没想过这件事对Jim的影响这么大。

　　“我们能把你救回来完全靠的是运气，你知道的。Spock也知道。我们都闯过鬼门关，谁也不知道下一秒会发生什么意外。而你现在得到了最好的机会——你可以拥有你一直想要的！你能得到你值得拥有的爱，得到和你携手同行的人，可你却不愿接受！”

　　沉默。

　　Jim转过脸不去看他，脸上写满了伤心。“试试看，老骨头。就这一次，把你自己放在第一位。明天的二重奏，不要故意搞砸。顺着他伴唱，而不是对抗。告诉议会——告诉整个宇宙——告诉Spock，你们两个命中注定要在一起。”

　　McCoy看着Jim紧绷的肩膀，感觉胃里像是被人挖了个深坑，“……我们会回去的，Jim。”

　　Jim有些丧气，“那样最好。”

　　“你是我的——”他找不到合适的词，于是他只能继续说，“我不会丢下你一个人的。Spook也不会。”

　　Jim的嘴角微微上扬，“我知道，老骨头。但是你们最好赶紧回来。我还要在太空里待十八个月，我快要想不出每周末都绕道来瓦肯星的借口了。舰队已经开始怀疑了。”

　　McCoy得意地笑起来，“你知道吗，”他慢吞吞地说，“你可以辞了你的舰长职务，来这儿工作。我和Spock需要帮手。有人可以照看房子，照顾那些孩子……”Jim吓得脸煞白的样子把他逗笑了

　　“我有来自权威人士的消息，那地方对爱荷华的敏感神经来说太热了。”

　　McCoy笑出了声，然后点了点头，“我敢打赌你戴墨镜和遮阳帽会很帅的。”

　　Jim露出一个微笑，看向一边，“你觉得怎么样，老骨头？你亲爱的舰长和你的谈话足够鼓舞士气吗？毕竟我是一舰之长，对吧。”

　　“说得好像真的一样。Janice才是一舰之长，你心里清楚。”

　　Jim笑了起来，“好像是这么回事。”他突然严肃起来，散发出参加外交任务时才会出现的气场，“那么，老骨头？你明天什么打算？”

　　“……我会考虑你说的话。”

　　“老骨头。”

　　“我会告诉你我的决定。”

　　Jim慢慢点了点头，“我想这是我能得到最好的答案了。别跟我讲什么客气，老骨头。还有记得给Christine打电话。自从你和Spock离开，她一直都很想你们。”

　　“我会的。”他深深吸了一口气，然后吐出来，“我会再和你联络的……等我想好了。”

　　Jim点了点头。尽管McCoy还是很茫然，但他神奇地不再担忧了。Jim总能在他身上找出自信，即使他可能自己感觉不到。“祝你好运，老骨头。Kirk通话完毕。”

　　他关上通讯器，坐了一会儿思考着。Jim的话在他耳边不断回响。老实说他承认，这就是他呼叫他朋友的原因。Spock那么肯定——肯定唯一正确的解决办法是结束这一切——甚至McCoy也信以为真。他还记得那时的感觉，站在沙地里，仿佛身处冰窖，浑身颤抖，听着Spock告诉他为什么他们之间形成的联系必须不惜一切代价斩断。他真的相信了那就是Spock的真实想法。

　　现在，他不确定了。

　　McCoy决定出去走一走。他站起身回到起居区，看到T’pol时差点吓得眼珠都要跳出来。她跪在软垫上，手里拿着Uhura的音乐盒。

　　“你怎么会在这儿？”他问道。她平静地看着他，让他皱起眉毛。

　　“你的仆人让我进来的。”

　　“Zebed？”McCoy感到有些羞愧，他已经开始习惯了仆人的存在，“为什么？”

　　“这是个非常有趣的小物件。”T’pol无视了他的问题，“这是你舰上的舰桥吗？”

　　McCoy迟疑地向前迈了一步。他不知道T’pol在这儿多久了。她听到他和Jim的谈话了吗？“是的。”

　　“但你是个医生。这个人偶似乎代表的是你。为什么你会出现在舰桥？”

　　这个问题把他难住了，她说得很对。他考虑着如何解释，Spock弹奏的扣人心弦的旋律从小盒子里传出。模型中的电梯门打开，一个小小的自己出现，在舰桥走动，然后走向Spock。“我只是……应该在那里。”

　　他的回答似乎让她很满意。她轻巧地合上音乐盒，把它放到一边，站起身拍了拍她的袍子。“我要去喝杯茶，而你要陪我去。”

　　“什——什么？”

　　她已经开始朝门走去。他立即跟上，看到以她的身高和年龄能走那么快，他有些惊讶。她领着他走出建筑，来到大街上。看到林立的高楼和茫茫的人海，他有些畏缩，紧紧地跟着她的脚步。他不知道离开是否是合适的行为。Spock从来没有说不让他离开，但这举动似乎很危险，就像前一天晚上和Spock溜到花园里一样危险。

　　T’pol一路上什么也没说，直到他们来到那个低矮的石屋茶店。但她也只是问了他是否对ch’aal过敏。

　　他坐在窗边，看着外面的行人。这附近街上没有任何交通工具，他觉得很奇怪。他想着和Spock肩并肩在这里散步，然后T’pol回来了，端着一个铁质的大茶壶还有两个杯子。

　　“需要我帮忙吗，夫人？”

　　“不用了，谢谢。”她放下茶具，在他对面跪下。“喝ch’aal茶是有步骤的，”她一边解释，一边倒出冒着热气的茶水，“但是我不会拿那些细节烦扰你。做法很复杂。Trip常常对此表达不满。”

　　“Trip？”他问道，模仿着她喝了一小口茶。味道出奇地辛辣，刺痛了他的舌头。

　　她沉默地喝着茶，而他等着她的回应。她并没有看他，但他还是觉得在她审视之下。“我曾认识的一个人类。”她终于开口说，“你肯定想知道，我们第一次见面那天晚上，为什么我在你身边应付自如，而我的同事却做不到？”

　　“这个嘛，”他谨慎地说，尽量让自己显得不那么无礼，“是有点反常。”

　　她点了点头，“是他的影响。你要知道，McCoy医生，关于是否承认你的婚姻，议会支持和反对的人数是相同的。”

　　他看了看四周，压低声音，“你告诉我这些没问题吗？在这儿？”

　　“无论如何，我告诉你了，而我们就在这里。”她似乎有些愉悦。“我相信议会今天的投票结果是平票，而T’lan手中握着关键的一票。她还没有透露她的决定。”

　　“我想我已经知道了。”McCoy喃喃说道。

　　“结果可能会出乎你的意料。”她又抿了一小口茶，“你的孩子马上就要到来，对吗？”

　　听到她这样说，他依然觉得不可思议。他点了点头，决定T’pol是可以信任的……至少有一点点是可以信任的。“明天仪式之前。但是Spock觉得，呃，怎么说，我不应该领养他们。他认为在投票之前，和孩子们存在法律关系的人应该是他。”

　　“你的利他行为对议会的决定有多少影响尚不清楚。有人认为这是一个大胆的举动，而瓦肯人通常不欣赏冒险精神。无论如何，撤销你的领养会很……无礼。”

　　他笑出了声，“我也是这样想的。”

　　“那么，你们中谁才是那个人？”

　　McCoy皱起眉毛，“是什么？”

　　“我注意到人类天生偏好自我牺牲。无论是身体上的牺牲，还是一个人的幸福或者说精神上的牺牲。我也知道你们身边的人也会受到影响产生这种偏好。所以是谁？是你为Spock牺牲了你的幸福，还是Spock为你牺牲了他的幸福？”

　　他目瞪口呆地看着她，“我——我不知道。”

　　“看来你们两人都相信你们必须为对方作出牺牲。”他突然觉得她像一个沉迷肥皂剧的老妇人，她的眼中满是愉悦，但是还有……别的什么。似乎是什么伤感的事。“当然，这不是随便就能谈论的话题。”

　　他哼了一声。“你可以这么想。我们谈过这个话题了。实际上就在昨晚。”

　　“是吗？”她有些怀疑，“那么你们一定已经达成共识了，什么程度的牺牲是两人可以接受的。”

　　“我……我们……”他皱起眉毛，对她的刺探感到生气，“这不关你的事。”

　　“不？”

　　他咬紧牙关。“你根本不了解实际情况。”

　　“我的确知道。Spock并不是第一个想和人类结婚的瓦肯人，也不会是最后一个。”

　　他一开始以为她说的是Sarek和Amanda，但是她的语气让他有些拿不准。他心里突然升起一股无名火，他想着会不会是Spock的影响——或者说瓦肯星上某处Spock在因为他无端地生气。“他说有什么问题。”McCoy小声说，“我们……太亲近了。”

　　“为了逻辑的纯粹，我们会做很多事。其中最重要的，我们会避免产生强烈的情绪。”

　　“听起来是种非常悲伤的生活方式。”

　　“悲伤是一种情绪。”她扬起眉毛看他，“不过你说的没有错。请用完你的茶。”

　　他低头去看他的杯子，惊讶地发现它还在那里。他忘了他还没喝完。现在茶水已经凉了下来，可以一口气喝光。T’pol站了起来，他迅速喝完了他的茶。

　　“现在我们去哪儿？”他不悦地问，同样站起身。

　　她再次整理她的袍子。“去一个我们可以精神融合的地方。”

　　他愣住了，然后迅速回过神，跟着她走出门来到街上。精神融合。并没有让他增加信心。Spock曾和他融合过几次，但总让他感觉……很奇怪。他不喜欢某人仅仅通过触碰，就能随意进出他的大脑，肆意挖掘他的想法。

　　更重要的是，如果她和他融合，那她就会发现他们的婚姻是假的。或者更糟的是，她会发现McCoy非常希望他们的婚姻并不是假的。

　　她带他穿过一片陌生的街区，进入一栋高大的沙石建筑。她从前台接过一个数据板，然后他们乘电梯上了七十楼。这里有很多很多房间，像蜂巢一样。她领着他走进一个房间，里面有一张沙发。她坐在沙发上，抚平堆在膝盖周围的长袍下摆。

　　他低头看着她，想着如何脱身。或许他可以假装晕倒？

　　在他开口之前，她看着远处的墙，陷入沉思。“你知道精神融合在瓦肯曾有几百年是不正当并且违法的行为吗？”

　　“违法？不知道。”他走到沙发边站着，有些犹豫，“什么时候？Surak之前？”

　　“那条法律不到一百年前才被废除。”

　　McCoy大吃一惊。“但是任何会动的东西Spock都会和他们融合。他甚至和熔岩石融合过。”

　　听到这儿她终于抬起头看他，面带疑惑。但是这似乎偏离了她的初衷，而她不想被岔开话题。“我们忘记过去真的很快。”她喃喃道，“人类有个谚语，关于从错误中吸取教训。”

　　“是的。”

　　“身为个体，我们瓦肯人做得很好。但是作为整体，就不那么擅长了。我们选择忘却曾经的错误，而不是学习。请坐。”

　　他有些紧张，坐得尽可能离她远一点。甚至一条腿悬在沙发边上。

　　她叹了口气，挽着他的胳膊把他拉近一点。“无论我今晚发现什么，我都会投票支持你们。”她告诉他，“除非你同意，否则我不会告诉任何人。”

　　McCoy观察着她，想要找出可以让他怀疑她的迹象。但是她看上去非常真诚。他把他的担忧抛到脑后，接着点了点头，闭上眼睛。“来吧。”

　　他感觉到她把冰凉的手放到他的脸上。

　　他们一同呼吸着。

　　“……我知道了。”过了一会儿她说。他能感觉到她抬起一边眉毛。这感觉很古怪，看到这段记忆时他仿佛也惊讶地抬起了眉毛。

　　他们继续融合。

　　“我了解了。”她又说。这次她抬起了另一边眉毛。而McCoy把眼睛闭得更紧了。“他认为链接是错误的？”

　　“是的。”他们的精神慢慢分开，然后他睁开眼，看着她。

　　T’pol若有所思。“他错了。你们之间的链接虽然还未成熟，但是完美无缺。”

　　他屏住了呼吸。“你是说——？”

　　“任何稳固的链接都需要付出努力。但你不用担心链接会对你和他造成伤害。可能你们没有打算链接，但是它已经形成了。现在只有长老才能除掉链接，而所有名门望族都不会去尝试。”

　　他感觉像是被相位枪击晕了。“那我要怎么做？”

　　“的确。”她表示赞同，“这是问题所在。”

　　“谢谢，”他嘟囔着，“这对我很有帮助。”

　　她的嘴唇抽动了一下。“我很享受你的陪伴，McCoy医生。我非常希望你能留在瓦肯。”

　　他愣住了。这几乎等同于承认了自己的情绪。他看着她整理长袍，然后突然意识到她并不是在抚平褶皱。她是觉得那些袍子很不舒服。她讨厌过长飘逸的布料，想换成更舒适的制服。她以前穿过的制服……什么制服？他想象不到，但很有家的感觉。他知道她给了他这个信息作为交换，作为融合的谢礼。

　　“我可以和T’pau分享我得到的信息吗？”

　　“如果……如果你觉得有用的话。”

　　“的确有用。”她果断地说，“你能找到回去的路吗？”

　　“不。”他说，迅速站起身。

　　“那么我给你带路。”她说，露出一个只有他们两个知道的神秘微笑，然后领他回到住所。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> svai-mur：长在茎或树枝上的小花苞，有时周围包着鳞状萼片且花瓣未展  
> staya：不知道是不是语法问题，词典里只有istaya这个词，意思是愿望、渴望、祈求，想要的东西，希望的事等  
> enem-tor：大致是删除，隐形的意思  
> ch’aal：一种紫色树叶的瓦肯植物  
>    
> 还有katra和Taluhk nash-veh k'dular（在第四章）就不解释了
> 
>    
> 大副你这......(ノ=Д=)ノ┻━┻  
> 你要是答应了，今晚怕不是就能圆房了


	13. Chapter 13

　　“你的名字是Tesmur，”Spock对那个表情冷漠的小女孩说，“请跟我来。我带你去你的房间。”

　　她满是怀疑，跟在Spock身后。“你是Spock。”过了一会儿她说。

　　“是的。”

　　她的头发比照片上长了点。她拨开挡在眼前的头发。“你的人类去哪儿了？”

　　“你是说Leonard McCoy？”他问。她点了点头，他转过脸，小心地组织着语言。“他在帮几个更小的孩子熟悉新家。但是你不应该称他为‘我的’人类。人类和瓦肯人一样，没有拥有他人的权利。”

　　“现有证据表明并非如此。”

　　Spock看得出她聪慧过人。他突然无端感到有些高兴，McCoy做了不合逻辑的事领养这些孩子。除了高兴，他还感到不理智的骄傲。他试着挥掉这个情绪，但是久久难以散去。

　　她仔细观察着住所的墙壁。“如果他不能照顾我们所有人，那么他可能不应该做这件傻事，把我们带过来。”

　　“或许。”Spock表示赞同，“但是木已成舟。现在你是我们的孩子。”

　　“最多一天。然后议会投票反对你们，我们就要回去了。”

　　Spock有些惊讶，她知道最新的政治纠纷。或许他不应该感到惊讶，即使是未受教育的孩子，也能听到四散的传言。他怀疑所有瓦肯人都欣喜（并且符合逻辑地）等待最终结果。“你想要回去吗？”他问。

　　她考虑着这个问题。他们来到她的房间时，她还在思考。这里是东边走廊的一间小屋。她站在房间中间，慢慢转身，观察着电脑，床，书架上的数据板，还有装满衣服的衣柜，她的衣物已经提前送来了，衣柜里面还有几件新衣服。McCoy根据孩子们的资料，给他们每个人都挑了几件。Spock想起他给Tesmur挑了一件全黑的冲锋外套，但是他想不起为什么McCoy会挑这样一件衣服。

　　“我会暂时待在这里。”她终于开口说道，“这比偷知识要强。”

　　Spock扬起眉毛，“偷知识？”

　　“我可是出了名的。”她骄傲地说，“我经常去lo’uk shi’dunap为我和其他孩子偷资料。我的档案记录了两次……被抓到。”

　　现在Spock理解黑色冲锋衣的意义了。她可以融入黑夜。他要和Leonard——McCoy——好好谈谈，给孩子们什么样的鼓励是正面的，什么是负面的。

　　“我知道了。”停了好长一会儿，他说道。

　　她投出一个蔑视的表情，“你可以走了。”

　　他准备离开，然后停下了脚步。他不知道为什么让她命令自己。“你应参加今晚的仪式。为你准备了衣服。”

　　“好吧。”她再次拨了一下眼前的头发，勉强克制住对他产生的不悦。“还有别的事吗？”

　　没有了。于是Spock离开了，他感觉有些状态欠佳。那些孩子到来的时候，他见过其他人，人数之多让他大为惊讶。现在他认识他们所有人——每一张面孔每一个名字——他想像不到自己还能无动于衷，不把他们放在心上。瓦肯星有这么多孤儿却不管他们……这不合逻辑。

　　更糟的是，这些孩子似乎已经有所察觉。他们已经足够成熟，能够认识到他们的生活不应如此，同时也抱着微弱的希望，希望这场领养能让他们的生活好起来。所有人都面有愠色态度冷淡。他希望McCoy和那些小孩子情况会好一点。

　　Spock发现他可能没有机会问了。在故意搞砸二重奏之后，他们就会分开。这个领悟让他痛苦不堪。自从那晚在花园，Spock意识到他不能再继续伤害McCoy，并且深感愧疚之后，他就没有和Leonard——McCoy——说过话。他不能继续自私下去。他骗过McCoy和他链接，这件事让他焦虑不安，他希望解除他们的婚姻关系能够减轻他的愧疚。这个情感太过复杂，让他难以在冥想时有效处理。

　　他模糊地想着议会为他挑选的结婚对象会是谁。但这想法转瞬即逝。

　　只剩下记忆中McCoy崩溃的表情，Spock向他解释他们的链接有问题并且必须中断，McCoy只是紧闭着嘴点头回应，震惊得说不出来话。很显然他对他们的链接感到极度烦恼。这是McCoy当时反应唯一可能的解释。他知道McCoy是个非常注重隐私的人，McCoy当然不想知道链接产生的原因是Spock对他的爱。

　　Spock羞愧地低下头，内心深深责备自己。但是现在考虑他的失败还不是时候。

　　他开始专注于想那些孩子。无论结果如何，他必须确保他们能够健康正常地成长。不管今晚之后议会给他选的人是谁，他都要保证他们能够得到教育，有一个可以称之为家的地方，让他们安定下来。他能做的仅此而已。

　　把所有孩子都安置好的时候，他感到身心俱疲。最后一个孩子是个名叫Kerak的男孩，他只有十四岁，瘦削苍白的脸，看上去很久没有好好吃饭了。他让Spock想起Leonard。是McCoy，他坚决地纠正了自己的错误。

　　他一整天都在独自晃神，时间过得很快，快到Spock突然意识到他在歌之厅（the Hall of Song）舞台上踱步。他判断他是在测量舞台的间距，为他们的二重奏做准备，绝对不是因为他在紧张坐立难安。舞台有十二个步子那么长，上面摆着两把椅子。舞台面前摆着几百个成排的坐垫，等待即将到来的观众。他停下脚步，摸索着他的里拉琴，再次校音，琴弦微微颤动，似乎和他一样烦躁不安。他低头看着乐器，考虑着即将到来的事。一只手碰到他胳膊肘的时候，他吓了一跳。

　　“帮我坐下。”T’pau说。

　　Spock扶着她坐在其中一把椅子上。她长满皱纹的手指紧握着手杖，接着疲惫地呼出一口气。她闭上眼睛。Spock等待着，担心地看着她。她突然看上去很虚弱，很衰老。然后她睁开眼，他意识到她一点也不疲惫，她只是为他感到沮丧。

　　她的注视仿佛能够洞察一切。“你没什么要说的？”

　　Spock张开嘴，但是什么也说不出口。他低下头，发觉自己跪在她身边。他突然想到他pon farr时注定失败的婚礼。她会愿意主持他和人类的婚礼吗？现在他永远也不会知道了。

　　“我知道了。”她打破了过久的沉默，“你真的认为他如此高傲？还是你自己的傲慢蒙蔽了你的双眼。”

　　他惊讶地抬起头看她。在他想出回答之前，歌之厅的门打开，观众们走了进来。Spock站起身，扶着她站起来。他看着T’pau走下台阶，跪在软垫上。他在脑海中考虑着她的话。

　　他真的自视过高不愿去爱吗？

　　议员们鱼贯而入，在垫子上就座。他们后面跟着那些孩子。人太多了，Spock感到有些头晕。Tesmur走在最前面，像鸡妈妈一样保护着身后的其他孩子。Spock痛苦地想到了Leonard——McCoy——总是对所有人都呵护备至。他知道他们的表演将在整个瓦肯星上直播，他的母亲也在看着，一半的发辫已经被剪去。他想着她，希望她不会对他感到太过失望。

　　Spock坐了下来。他拿起里拉琴，手指抚上琴弦，开始弹奏。

　　这首歌是一个请求。或者是恳求。他恳求人们作为观众，恳求他们欣赏并倾听他另一半的表演。观众们带着完美的瓦肯冷漠面孔，议员们也是如此，他们像是中了魔法一样看着他。接着是一片沉默，他以为McCoy根本不会走出那扇门。

　　在那绝望的一刻，他想起站在花园里，希望可以收回他说的话。

　　接着门开了。

　　是Leonard，Spock想着，发现他再也不会害怕选择去爱。

　　他无法忍受继续纠正自己对Leonard的称呼。他看着他的丈夫走向他，穿着一件夜空般深邃的深蓝色长袍，泛着五彩光泽，衬着Leonard出众的外表。Leonard头上戴着鲜花，那是一个德诺布兰铃兰花冠，点缀着白色的svai-mur。Leonard看上去贵不可言——Spock觉得他比任何凡人都要雍容华贵出尘优雅。他停下拨弄琴弦的手指，琴乐也跟着停了下来。Leonard朝他露出一个隐秘的微笑

　　Spock一动不动地看着Leonard走过舞台，朝他的花冠伸出手。他从中拽出一朵长茎铃兰，献给了Spock，就好像整个世界只剩他们两个一样——实际上那些让人不自在的密切注视仿佛全都消失了。Spock伸出手，他们碰上手指，Leonard笑得更开了。

　　Spock把那朵花别在耳朵后面，开始弹琴。

　　接着Leonard开始唱歌。

　　这和他们讨论的不一样，也不像之前的练习，但正是他们所需的。Leonard唱了sehlat双子的神话故事，那是瓦肯星上最初的生命。Spock弹着伴奏，Leonard的歌声富有磁性让人着迷。没有什么所谓了，他们并不是在为观众表演。Leonard在他身边，这是他唯一关心的事。

　　Leonard的蓝眼睛闪着光芒，让无法Spock移开视线，最后几个音符在他手下弹出。他们的二重奏回响在大厅里，像是一个已经得到回答的问题，然后Spock伸出手。Leonard也同样朝他举起手，伸出两根手指，眼睛里满是害怕担忧渴望，以及更多Spock无法解析的东西。接着他们的手指碰在一起。

　　Spock感觉到一股可靠的推力，然后他顺从地向Leonard打开他的屏障——就算他想，他也无法把Leonard挡在外面。他能感受到Leonard的心意充满他的内心并包围着他。他敞开心扉，惊讶地感受到Leonard想告诉他的一切。那些他们无法用语言传达的一切。

　　Leonard露出一个不那么难以察觉的微笑，Spock用上了每一分每一毫的自持力，才没有在全体瓦肯人面前回应这个微笑。但是他知道了。现在他知道Leonard对他的感觉。

　　然后他们坐下，完成了接下来的表演。

 

*

 

　　“合适的婚配。”T’pau说，所有人都识趣地没有反驳。

 

*

 

　　McCoy觉得他快要疯掉了。他快步走向他们的住所，脑中充斥着不安，路上他折回去两次让Spock跟上他，仅仅是因为Spock走得太慢了。他紧张地盯着Spock，而后者一如既往的平静端庄。McCoy高兴得忘乎所以，同时也吓得要死，想着他们回家之后Spock会有什么反应。

　　他没有唱错歌词，没有走调，也没有出场太迟或者收声太早，他没有听从Spock给他的建议。但这比那更糟。现在Spock知道他脑海里所有的秘密。之前和T’pol的融合让他对这些心灵感应方面的东西更加了解，当Spock和他手指吻的时候，他忍不住推开了Spock的屏障。他感觉到了……什么，但是他无法描述那是什么样的感觉。尽管满是疑惑和混乱，他可以肯定Spock感觉到他了。Spock知道他的想法。

　　Spock知道他爱他。

　　这依然让他害怕，但同时又让他感到兴奋。他只希望Spock能有点回应！但是Spock一路上什么也没说。

　　McCoy推开大门大步走到屋子中间。然后他转过身双手叉腰，盯着Spock。

　　“怎么？”他查问道。

　　Spock轻手轻脚把他的里拉琴放好，转过身面对McCoy，然后——哦不完了。他把Spock玩坏了，不然没有任何其他理由可以解释为什么Spock正在微笑。

　　“Leonard。”Spock说，一个充满了未曾言明的渴望与爱意的词，让McCoy感觉他的心都要融化了。

　　他试着保持瞪视，但是知道自己会失败。“别以为你说几句情话就能逃过一劫。”

　　“我永远不会如此妄行。”Spock轻声说。他敬畏地走上前，袍尾在脚边翻滚。

　　McCoy深吸了一口气。“怎么？”他问，想要厉声说话，但结果适得其反，一半祈求一半渴望地问，“你打算问我吗？”

　　“我要问你什么？”Spock和颜悦色地询问，愉悦的微笑点亮了他的棕色眼睛。他离得很近，近到McCoy可以碰到他。

　　Whoops，他碰到他了。他紧紧地抓着Spock的胳膊。“你明明知道的。”他说，声音比他预想的还要颤抖。

　　“或许我需要你的指引？”

　　这个该死的白痴离得太近了，McCoy分神地想着。“行吧。”他不耐烦地说，“那我来问！”

　　“请讲。”

　　“Spock……你愿意和我结婚吗？”

　　时间仿佛静止了。McCoy意识到他闭上了眼睛。他的呼吸极速加快，他停不下来。但是接着他感觉到Spock修长带有凉意的手指划过他的下颌，慢慢抚上他的脸颊。他睁开眼，Spock就在他眼前，手中像是捧着全宇宙。

　　然后他们吻在一起。一个纯洁轻柔的吻，他们的唇贴在一起，Spock的手掌捧着他的脸颊。这一次没有强烈的花香。只有Spock。McCoy突然发现他无法呼吸是因为另一个完全不同的原因。他要溺死了。溺死在Spock的吻中。他居然傻到以为没有这个他可以活下去。

　　过了漫长的一段时间，Spock才松开，或者仅仅是短暂的几秒钟。Spock的注视郑重而深邃。McCoy想要再吻他一次。

　　“Leonard，你知道我们已经结婚了？”

　　McCoy瞪着他，“这叫浪漫。”

　　“非常有成效，我相信。”

　　McCoy看得出Spock在咬嘴唇，才能不继续微笑。“你相信？”

　　“我知道。”Spock纠正自己。“我道歉，ashayam，我忘记你拥有赢得我们所有争论的权利。”

　　“你一直都这么钻牛角尖。”McCoy嘟囔着，突然意识到Spock依然紧紧地抱着他，让他有些分神。“就算你明明知道我什么意思。”

　　“我知道你的意思是说你爱我。”

　　McCoy感觉脸上发烫。“我……”

　　Spock体贴地看着他。“你很勇敢，Leonard，让我进入你的思想。我以为——可能是害怕——是我迫使你感到……”他突然放下捧着McCoy下巴的那只手，伸出两根手指。

　　McCoy立即碰了上去。他期待着Spock涌进他的脑海，占领开拓每一个角落——他已经准备好张开双臂接受Spock。但是他们只是碰着手指。

　　Spock低下头，手指微微弯起和McCoy的手贴得更紧了，然后问道，“我可以吗？”

　　他闭上眼睛。“永远。”

　　这么长时间之后，Spock的意识既熟悉又安慰。柔情脉脉，如指尖下轻轻翻动的书页。McCoy逻辑地感受着他，宛如一本展开的书。Spock像是整齐排列的线性文字，然后书页中突然出现一朵花，皱起来的蓝色花瓣美丽而独特。他翻到下一页，又是一朵。接着又是一朵。成十成百的花朵一扫之前的单调乏味，好像连Spock都没注意到那些花，每一朵都给他非黑即白的生活增添一笔色彩。McCoy又翻了一页，上面是一张图，一副素描：一个弯起的嘴角，他认出那是他自己的微笑。下一页是一缕头发。闪烁的蓝眼睛。大大的笑容。有力的双手。又是一朵花，这一次别在圆耳朵后面。然后是他自己，在书页上注视着前方，他能感觉到Spock心跳漏了一拍，仅仅是因为想到了他。

　　“Spock。”他说，声音有些沙哑。

　　“Leonard。”Spock说。Spock慢慢松开手，尽管McCoy不想分开，但是他知道现在还太早。他还在晕头转向地想着那些鲜花，但是这……“Leonard，我……”

　　“Spock，我是认真的。”他握紧Spock的手，“我之前说的是真的。我……Taluhk nash-veh k’dular。我是认真的。不是什么链接出问题了，是我。是我……对你的想法。”

　　Spock看上去很惊讶。即使在这一切之后，Spock还是很惊讶。他张开嘴，但是没有出声。

　　McCoy深情地低声轻笑，“我还没得到回答呢？”

　　“回答？”Spock不解地问。

　　他翻了个白眼。“我的重要问题。”他笑了起来，现在他看着——真的看着——他能看到Spock整张脸被他的微笑点亮了。“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

　　Spock的眼睛闪闪发亮。“是的，Leonard。”他轻声说，“我愿意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo’uk shi’dunap（Great Library ）图书馆


	14. Chapter 14

　　「爱一个人不只是一种强烈的感情——还是一种决定，一种判断，一种承诺。」

——贝尔•胡克斯《关于爱的一切：新视野》

 _svai_ (名词)

1.植物的花，尤指用作欣赏的花朵；

2.开花。

 

　　McCoy没想到他会这么平静。

　　他坐在准备室里，盯着天花板发呆。他还记得他们的第一次婚礼，还有他当时的感受——焦虑不安心烦意乱，马上就要晕倒。要不是Christine推着他，他根本就走不完全程。但是现在他彻底地放松下来。如果他想的话，他可以打盹。但是他没有，因为他不想弄皱他的礼袍。

　　他知道是因为他和Spock终于，终于像两个有头脑的成年人一样好好谈谈了。他们谈了几个小时，然后是几天，直到McCoy觉得自己的下巴快要掉下来。之后是不停的接吻，也让他的下巴感到酸疼，不过是完全不同的原因。他想到这些天Spock脸上似乎难以抑制的愉悦微笑，依然感到充满温暖，晕晕乎乎。那微笑是因为他。是他。他不敢相信。向Spock敞开心扉不可能会进展这么顺利。

　　但的确如此。而现在，他在他婚礼这天打发时间，等着仪式开始。厚重的袍子让他汗如雨下，但是除此之外，他好得不得了。真的。

　　他只是希望他们的船员能在这里。

　　他合上双眼，擦掉了额头上流下的汗珠。船员……Jim说他会竭尽所能赶来，但就算是他的好运气，也不能创造奇迹。在最后关头企业号被迫改变航线，和一艘医船会合。自从Jim的上一条讯息之后，McCoy就再也没听到过他们的消息了。

　　让Jim，Christine以及全体船员陪着他，这样想可能很自私。毕竟，他们——他当作家人的他们——都出席了第一次婚礼。但是感觉不一样，这一次才是真的。没有隐瞒欺骗误导。他不用假装。他只要……做他自己，而他希望他的家人能够陪着他。他只剩下他们了。

　　他叹了口气，一只胳膊遮着眼睛。可能这就是他真正困扰的地方。船员是他的家人，但是他们不是他唯一希望拥有的家人。当婚礼是演戏假装的时候，感觉没那么重要，但是现在……

　　“你在这儿装什么文艺青年？”

　　“Jim！”McCoy惊得从位子上坐直，“我天——你怎么在这儿？我以为——”

　　“提前完成任务。”Jim欢快地说，挥手打断了McCoy的问题。他投出一个万里阳光般的微笑，“我想着万一你们打架，你需要支援。”

　　McCoy敷衍地说，“我们已经确定了，和瓦肯人打架你毫无用处。”

　　“嘿，这不公平。你们两个合伙欺负我。”

　　Jim撅嘴的样子把McCoy逗笑了。“还有谁来了？”

　　“我宣布了登岸假期，你绝对想不到，所有船员都打算休息一下。他们全都参加皇室婚礼纯粹是巧合。但是……”Jim朝身后的走廊瞥了一眼，“有一位你一定想见见。”

　　McCoy怀疑地看着Jim标志的神秘表情，但是接着Jim让了一步，McCoy瞪大了双眼。一位年轻女性迟疑地走进房间。她的棕色长发已经剪短了，但他看得出她还是搞不定额前的乱发。紧绷的下巴衬出她坚定的蓝眼睛。她毫不退缩。十年了，他想，但是我到哪儿都能认出她。然后他的眼泪流了下来。

　　“Joanna。”

　　他的眼泪似乎让她有所缓和。她突然放松下来，犹豫地上前一步。“爸爸。”

　　“我——我没想到你能来。”

　　她移开视线，耸了耸肩，“我也没想到我会来。”

　　他擦了把脸，假装自己没有痛哭流涕，“我很高兴你能来。”

　　Joanna脸上的表情突然坚定起来。她大步走过房间，把他拉进一个拥抱。他已经忘了——他不敢相信——她已经这么大了。她已经成年了。成为一个独立的年轻女性。他止不住他的眼泪，但还可以控制得住。

　　“我很抱歉，没有立即回复你的消息。”她在他肩头小声说。

　　他笑了起来，“没关系。我知道你很忙。”

　　“幸好Kirk舰长在附近，把我接过来。”她松开怀抱，看向刚才Jim站的地方，但他已经不在了。他离开了，让他们二人单独相处。

　　“真该死，Jim。”McCoy朝着Jim刚才所在的地方喃喃道。他必须和Jim好好谈谈，关于不准隐瞒至关重要的事情——但是要之后再谈。很久之后。现在，Joanna能够在这里，这让他欣喜若狂。“我们得好好叙叙旧了。”

　　她笑了起来，“你要结婚了！”

　　“是啊，”他轻声地笑，“我要结婚了。”锣声在远处的院子里回响，他满怀期待地发抖，“但是现在，我得走了。”

　　“我和你一起，”她说，“我们之后再叙旧。”

　　“谢谢你。”他突然说道，“谢谢你……能够在这里。”

　　“当然。你唯一的孩子应该要参加你的婚礼。”

　　“唯一的孩子，”他嘟囔着，推着她走出房间，“说到这儿，好笑的是……”

　　然后是急急忙忙给Joanna找个铃铛，把她排进McCoy的队伍里。她站在Tesmur和Kerak中间，一头雾水地看着身后的一大队孩子。Tesmur同情地看了她一眼，教她如何跟着其他人一起摇铃铛。T’pol在McCoy前面带路，她右边站着Jim。McCoy想不出Jim是怎么站到那儿的，然后他发现Jim在佯装无知地和她调情。他轻轻笑出了声，在T’pol扭头抬起一边眉毛，朝后看他的时候，他试着装出若无其事的样子。

　　然后T’pol走了起来。

　　McCoy跟着她走上山坡，伴随着铃铛叮当作响。铃声震耳欲聋，但足够让人分心。直到走到山顶，看到Spock站在那里，他才意识到自己在经历事到临头的恐慌。在Spock周围，船员们紧紧地聚在一起，肩并肩挤在这个小院子里，他们都看着McCoy，除了Spock和Christine，他们两人在聊天。队伍不断前进，Christine转过头看着他，露出一个明媚的微笑。

　　他感觉胃里猛地一沉。有一瞬间他又开始担忧了——他肯定自己配不上Spock。但是接着Spock转过身，McCoy看到他手里拿着一朵花。一支德诺布兰铃兰。

　　他的担忧消失了。

　　铃声也停了下来。

　　McCoy走向Spock，四肢仿佛千斤重，却又轻飘飘的，就像是做梦一样。Spock看上去平静沉着，优雅英俊，他俯首专注于把那朵花别在McCoy的礼袍上。Spock用手掌抚平了袍子上的褶皱。

　　“很衬你的眼睛，ashayam。”Spock轻声说。声音小到McCoy非常肯定他是故意压低声音的。

　　McCoy做了好几次吞咽动作，才能够开口说话。“你准备好了吗？”

　　Spock朝他露出一个隐秘的微笑，显示出他难以抑制的兴奋。

　　McCoy弯起嘴角回应，“那我们开始吧。”

　　接着他们就位。Spock敲响了锣，T’pau的声音从人群中传来，然后突然间他们就结婚了。只花了不到一分钟。

　　船员们欢声雷动。Scotty趴在Sulu肩膀上哭泣。Chekov朝他们扔了一把生米。Uhura抱着Christine转圈，两人高兴地大叫。McCoy想着，老天啊，我结婚了，他一定大声把这句话说出来了，因为Jim拍着他的肩膀大声对着他笑。然后Spock用修长起茧的手指吻着他，当然也用上了嘴巴，让所有瓦肯人都窘迫地移开视线，而企业号船员们则满足地舒了口气。McCoy抓着Spock的耳朵把他拉得近一点，给了他一个船员为之欢呼喝彩的吻。McCoy松开的时候，Spock看起来像是被相位枪击晕了。

　　McCoy咯咯笑着。

　　“老骨头，这是不是说我们还要再送你们一次礼物？”

　　McCoy的视线无法从Spock身上移开。不过他也不想移开。“你说的没错，那当然了。”他佯装生气地说，然后倾身再度吻上他的丈夫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally did it!!  
> This is my favourite spones fic. Thank Adenil for writing this beautiful story.  
> 感谢观看。  
> 感谢Adenil写出这么美好的文！


End file.
